Internado Forks Para Chicos Rebeldes
by Louise de La Valliere
Summary: REsubida y terminada para todos mis lectores : ! Posible epilogo
1. Prólogo

Bueno, volví a subirlo y completo :)! para que disfruten! Disculpen la demora de 9834209753 meses, pero la universidad y todo :(!

Recuerden que sus reviews me hacen felices!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes<span>**

_Capitulo 1_

**Prólogo**

-No, no no y NO! De ninguna manera. – me crucé de brazos.

-Bella, créeme que es lo mejor para todos… es decir, con tu padre – Renee miró a mi padre por el rabillo del ojo – estamos desesperados. Estás fuera de control.

¿Fuera de control? Si tan sólo estaba disfrutando mi adolecensia. Uno no tiene 17 años para siempre, saben? Si, es verdad que a veces me paso, pero nada tan crítico como para que tomaran la desición que habían tomado.

-No he hecho nada tan malo como para que quieran enviarme lejos!

-NADA TAN MALO! –dijeron los dos al unísono- Acaso no te acuerdas del escándalo de anoche?

Anoche? Claro que recordaba lo de anoche… una gran noche a decir verdad.

*FLASHBACK*

-DALE DALE DALE DALE DALE! SIIII! – podía escuchar los gritos de aliento de mis amigos mientras bebía toda la cerveza que podía hasta que me chorreara por la comisura de los labios.

-WOOOOOOAAAAH! – levanté mi brazo en forma de triunfo. Esta era definitivamente la mejor fiesta en el mejor bar (al que obviamente pasé con identificación falsa ya que ningun bar te deja entrar con 17 años).

Empezaba a sonar en los parlantes la canción más maravillosa del mundo. Alex me miró y yo le devolví la mirada muy animada (y totalmente ebria). Ambas corrimos hacia la barra y nos subimos.

Al más puro estilo Coyote Ugly ambas empezamos a bailar sobre la barra mientras miles de chicos nos vitoreaban. Esto tenía que ser el cielo!

Alex tomó una de las botellas y empezó a rosearme con el licor de su interior. Oh sí! Esto era libertad pura! No recordaba habérmela pasado tan bien desde… hace dos días en realidad, pero qué va!

-ISABELLA SWAN! – "Mierda". Lentamente mire hacia nuestro publico y vi las enfurecidas caras de mis padres. A-TRA-PA-DA! "Bella piensa, piensa piensa…!" Demonios no se me ocurría nada.

-Hola mamá – le respondí con mi mejor de mis sonrisas, que seguramente me hacia ver más ebria de lo que estaba.

-Baja de ahí ahora. Nos vamos a casa. – Si, estaba totalmente muerta. Bajé como pude y le dirigí una mirada de muerte a Alex. Seguramente iba a estar castigada para siempre, pero no es como si no me hubiese librado de varios castigos ya. De todos modos terminaría escapando por mi ventana la noche que viene y terminaría en algún otro lugar pasándola de maravilla.

Vi a Charlie (mi padre) acercarse a un señor bajito que parecía ser el dueño del lugar.

-Usted necesita darse una vuelta por mi oficina mañana y explicarme que hacían 2 menores de edad en su recinto.

Nisiquiera le dio tiempo de explicar al pobre hombre y nos dirigimos al auto. Eso de que mi padre fuera el jefe de policía no era tan bueno a veces… mucha gente ya se había llevado varios problemas por juntarse conmigo a causa de su empleo.

En completo silencio nos subimos al auto… y en completo silencio llegamos a casa. Me baje del auto y ya no aguanté más la indiferencia.

-Van a decirme algo o se van a quedar así toda la noche? – dije con los brazos cruzados.

-Vete a tu cuarto Isabella. –dijo mi madre casi sin mirarme.

-Oh vamos mamá! Algún castigo siquiera? No creas que te voy a creer eso de que no estás enojada…

-No seas insolente con tu madre. –dijo mi padre cortantemente.

-Ya, como quieran, pero que conste que les di la oportunidad de castigarme. –dije entre molesta y confundida por su actitud. La mayoría de las veces tenía que aguantar sus gritos hasta quedarme dormida, pero hoy no era así.

-Bella por Dios! Qué hicimos para que te comportes así? Con tu padre sabemos que no somos perfectos, pero hemos tratado de hacer lo mejor posible contigo y … - Ese fue el instante en donde deje de escucharle. Estaba demasiado mareada como para concentrarme en sus palabras mientras el mundo se daba vuelta. "Bella, contrólate por favor! No vayas a vomitar ahora!" me dije. – Estás oyéndome? Isabella! –Muy tarde. Sí, había vomitado en los pies de mi madre. Parecía que nunca acabaría, debo haber estado media hora vomitando afuera de mi casa. Mamá se quedó conmigo afuera mientras mi padre no paraba de decir "Dios mio…" en tono de frustración. Yo al verdad solo quería ir a dormir.

*FLASHBACK*

-Bueno YA! Tal vez si me pasé un poco. Pero un internado! – Los miré con cara suplicante.

-En Forks. –me recordó mi madre.

-OH NO! –recordaba muy bien forks. Habiamos vivido un año por causas de trabajo de papá. Era sin ninguna duda el pueblo más aburrido de la historia y eso que yo solo tenia 9 años. –No voy a ir a vivir ahí de ninguna manera.

- Hija, por favor! –dijo mi padre con voz suplicante. – No queremos que la proxima ves termines en la carcél. – No cambie mi postura.- Bueno, está bien… si no quieres cooperar lo haremos por la fuerza. Eres nuestra hasta los 18 y vamos a hacer que te comportes. Te vas pasado mañana – abrí los ojos como platos – y no hay discusión. Además, técnicamente el internado no queda en el pueblo –"Oh! Pero eso es de gran ayuda ¬¬" pensé –así que tendrás muchas hectáreas para hacer lo que te plazca dentro de las normas.

-Si mi amor. Además con tu padre pedimos que te pusieran en una habitación muy grande con vista al lago.

Hubo un silencio y suspiré.

-Al menos diganme que no es un internado de niñas! –demandé algo resignada.

-Bueno… -comenzó a decir mi padre.

-AAAAAAH! LOS ODIO! –grité mientras me paraba hacia mi habitación.


	2. El internado

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 2  
><em>

**El Internado  
><strong>

Dos días se habían pasado volando y ahora estaba yo arriba de un avión llendo hacia el destino más cruel del mundo.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto de Seattle, por supuesto que Forks no tenía aeropuerto, un taxi me esperaba. Subí mi maleta con mi ropa, ya que mis otras cosas como escritorio y computador se los habían llevado ayer para que estuviera listo cuando llegara yo.

El camino hacia el infierno, digo internado, fue el más largo de mi vida. Solo pensar que ya no podría ir a fiestas todos los fines de semana y que obligatoriamente tendría que asistir a clases me estaba matando. Nunca había tenido malas calificaciones, pero asistir a clases no era mi fuerte.

Por fin habíamos llegado. Había una enorme reja con un gran portón que decía "FORKS BOARDING SCHOOL".

-Uhg… espantoso.-murmuré.

En un lado de la reja había un cartel que decía "Alumnos manténganse alejados de la reja". Otra mala señal. Esto sería simplemente genial.

Entre en el taxi. Hacía un día lluvioso y nublado.

Bajé del taxi y vi a una señora gordita que esperaba en las escaleras de un edificio. Al verme ensanchó un sonrisa y se acercó a mi.

-Genial… preparate Bella – me dije a mi misma mientras fingía una sonrisa amistosa.

-Buenas tardes querida – me dijo amablemente- Tu debes ser Isabella.

-B.. si, Isabella esa soy yo.

-Oh déjame que te ayude con tus cosas.

-No, no se preocupe, yo puedo sola. –La verdad solo llevaba dos maletas… no tenía tanta ropa ni cosas así que no necesitaba más.

-Muy bien cariño, ahora si eres tan amable – me dijo invitandome a seguirla.

"No me queda de otras…" pensé.

-Bueno, primero que nada, bienvenida a Forks, estoy segura que te adaptaras muy bien. – silencio- Las normas aquí son muy sencillas; tus clases comienzan a las 9 en punto, no llegues tarde –me dijo mientras subiamos una escalera. – Debes estar en tu cuarto a las 9 de la noche a menos que tengas alguna actividad con algún club -"JÁ! Si como no…" -, los dormitorios de los chicos y las chicas están mezclados para darles más seguridad con sus pares del sexo opuesto – "Ok, si hay chicos… bien no está tan mal entonces" – pero por nada del mundo aprobamos conductas inapropiadas entre los estudiantes si sabes a lo que me refiero – me dijo con tono inquisitivo.

-Si… si la comprendo.

-Muy bien, el desayuno se sirve a las 8 y la cena también. Tu horario está en tu habitación junto con todas las cosas que tus padres enviaron ayer. Ah y antes de que lo olvide, cada habitación cuenta con una televisión que después de las 9 comienza a dar un programa del circuito cerrado de la escuela –"Ay Dios, donde me enviaron ¡!" – Alguna duda?

-Si… esta car… digo escuela tiene salidas a la cuidad o algo asi?

-Si, todos los sabados se les permite a los estudiantes ir a la cuidad. Tengo entendido que tus padres enviaron tu auto ayer también, creo que deberia llegar para mañana.

-Si… algo así… -dije desinteresadamente.

-Bueno cariño, esta es tu habitación –dijo la señora mientras abria una puerta blanca.

La habitación era de un blanco intenso que casi llegaba a dejarme ciega, pero era muy amplia. Vi mi computadora y mi equipo de musica con mis grandes parlantes. La cama estaba pegada al enorme ventanal con un balcón que daba hacia el lago. En la pared habian colgados unos folletos de la escuela, un horario y algunos banderines que decían "VAMOS ESPARTANOS". Supuse que era algo así como el slogan de la escuela.

-Te dejo a ti y a tus cosas para que te familiarices. Recuerda que a las 8 la cena estará servida. – y con esas palabras se giró hacia la puerta y se fue.

Solté un gran suspiro y me deje caer sobre la cama. Sabía que debía llamara papá y mamá pero los torturaría un rato, después de todo ellos me habían mandado a una cárcel.

Conecte los enormes parlantes hacia la computadora y la prendi preparada para poner algo relajante para dormir un rato. Aun eran las 5 así que las clases debían haber terminado y tenía mucho tiempo antes de ordenar mis cosas e ir a cenar.

Saque de mi bolso un paquetito de M&M para comer por mientras.

Me dirigí al PC y puse algo de musica relajante para calmar mis nervios. _Clair de Lune _siempre me ponía mas relajada.

Me tiré sobre la cama a disfrutar, hasta que unas molestas risotadas de chica me despertaron del trance.

-Jaja! Yaa! Espera por lo menos a que abras la puerta – y escuché como se abría la puerta de al lado de golpe.

"ah no… un vecino desagradable, que horror!" pensé.

Lance un bufido y me pare en dirección a la musica.

"Fall Out Boy es lo que necesito" –y puse la musica a un volumen que me permitiera solo oir la canción.

Volví a mi cama dispuesta a relajarme cuando los ruidos en la habitación de junto volvieron. Escuche como chocaba alguien contra la pared y después como se besaban dos personas muy escandalosas.

-Eddie me encantas cuando te pones así…

"Qué demonios! ¬¬" Me levanté hacia la musica y la subí aun más.

-No hagas eso Eddie! Jajajajaja

-Ya estuvo –me dije para mi misma y subí la música lo más que pude.

Ahora si no se escuchaba nada, perfecto. Me volví a tirar a la cama hasta que escuché unos golpes desenfrenados en la puerta.

-Agh! Es que no se puede tener un rato de descanso en este basurero!

Me paré hecha una furia y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Tomé una bocanada de aire y la abrí muy fuerte decidida a encontrarme a alguien que me regañara por la musica… pero me encontre a un chico alto, sin polera, con el cabello cobrizo algo despeinado y unos profundos ojos verdes apoyado sobre el marco de mi puerta con cara de cabreado.

Me miró unos segundos con cara de querer matarme, pero luego, como si no se hubiese esperado que yo le abriera la puerta, puso cara de desoncertado y me habló.

-Te importaría?

-Qué? –le dije sin oír nada a causa de la musica.

Apuntó a los parlantes y entendí. Me dirigí a bajar la música, pero cuando me volví hacia la puerta para ir a hablarme me encontre con que había entrado a mi habitación y estaba apoyado contra la pared.

Me aclaré la garganta y el me miró.

-Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-Solo me preguntaba si te importaría bajar la musica para que mi no… Tanya y yo podamos estar en paz.

-A sí que tu eres el vecino que causa tanto alboroto. Qué pasa? Te desconcentra la musica amigo? –me reí por lo bajo y el puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Solo me molesta que la pongas a todo volumen, sabes, hay gente aquí que si tiene vida sexual.

_Touché – _y pude ver la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios al verme sin respuesta.

-Pues si te gusta tanto tener sexo, ve a otro lugar- le dije con indiferencia y me di vuelta hacia la ventana.

-Tu no eres de aquí verdad? Es decir… eres nueva.

-Si, pero eso a ti no te importa. –Quería que se fuera de una vez.

-Como quieras –me dijo y pude ver por el reflejo de la ventana que levantaba las manos como diciendo que no era culpable – pero te sugiero que si quieres hacer algún amigo dejes de ser tan hostil.

-Y tu tan metiche. –le dije dandome la vuelta y mirandolo con ira. Es decir, que se creía, nisiquiera lo conocía y estaba dandome consejos estupidos. Como si yo quisiera hacer algún amigo en este lugar…

-Bueno ya me voy. Hasta luego ermitaña. –dijo mientras salia del cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras el.

Me quede algunos segundos mirando a la puerta cerrada y buscando cual era la mejor opción para canalizar la rabia y no romper todo a mi paso. Decidí que subir aun más la música era la mejor elección.

Sonreí con satisfacción al escuchar que la puerta de al lado se abría y se escuchaba un "Eddie, así yo no puedo… nos vemos después".

-Punto para mí. – y ahora si me recosté tranquilamente sobre mi cama.

Debo haber dormido horas, porque me desperté y era de noche y por supuesto, estaba tarde para la cena.

Me levante rápido y me miré al espejo del cuarto de baño (si, las habitaciones tenían su propio cuarto de baño), era un desastre. Intenté peinar mi ondulado cabello pero fue imposible, así que decidí que una cola de caballo lo arreglaría todo.

Salí corriendo del cuarto en busca de la escalera que ya había olvidado donde estaba. Y por supuesto que tropecé con un pequeño bulto… enano… hada… Dios mio era una estudiante!

-Disculpa! No te vi. –dije apenada.

-No, yo lo siento –dijo una voz cantarina- suelo andar distraída… y llegar tarde a la cena.

No pude evitar reírme un poco ante ese comentario.

-Soy Alice-dijo estirándome su pequeña mano en forma de saludo- Alice Cullen.

-Soy Bella… Swan y bueno, soy nueva .-tuve que decirlo ya que me puso cara de que el nombre no le sonaba.

-Oh, ya veo –dijo como si le pareciera divertido.- Presiento que seremos buenas amigas. La miré algo extrañada, no solía escuchar ese tipo de cosas. –Bueno, bajamos ¿

-Si, si… vamos.

Bajamos la eterna escalera conversando un poco. Había que admitirlo, la chica era simpatica, muy rara, pero simpatica.

Llegamos al comedor y… Oh-Por-Dios..!

Creo que me quedé con la boca abierta un momento porque Alice me obligó a cerrarla.

-¿Qué es esto? Laguna Beach? Gossip girl? Un jodido desfile de modas!-dije aun atonita. El salon estaba lleno de chicas con cuerpos perfectos y ropas perfectas.

-Si, bueno… Bienvenida al Forks Boarding School –me dijo Alice con una sonrisa complice. En ese mismo momento me fije bien en su ropa. Iba muy bien vestida… la chica parecía saber mucho de moda, pero no iba nada exagerada como si iban muchas otras chicas del comedor.

Tragué saliva y miré mi ropa. No pude evitar reirme para mis adentros. Una camisa a cuadros, unos vaqueros pitillos y unas zapatillas converse, bueno… al menos era normal.

Alice caminaba de una manera muy grácil, casi parecia que bailaba. Era muy delicada, mientras que yo, a penas arrastraba los pies. Caminamos a buscar la comida y unas ensaladas.

-Puedes sentarte con nosotros –me dijo expectante y como, bueno, no conocía a nadie mas…

-Está bien… gracias.

Seguí a Alice y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que mucha gente la miraba… nos miraba… bueno, me miraba. Odiaba ser la nueva.

Llegamos a una mesa en donde habían 3 chicos más: una chica y dos chicos. Alice se sentó y yo dudé un poco.

-Vamos… no mordemos, lo juro –me dijo, así que me senté.

-Enana, trajiste compañía –dijo uno de los chicos que era muy grande… casi el triple mio, lo juro.

-Emmet no me digas enana y sí, ella es Bella mi nueva amiga. –levante la mano tímidamente en forma de hola. –Bella –me dijo dirigiéndose a mi – el es mi hermano Emmet, ella su novia Rosalie y el mi novio Jasper –dijo sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto Bella –dijo Rosalie. La miré un poco antes de decir nada y joder, no vayan a pensar que soy lesbiana o algo así, pero la chica tenía un cuerpo de muerte. El cabello rubio le caía por los hombros y tenía unos intensos ojos azules.

-Gracias. Ojala no les moleste que me siente con ustedes.

-Como crees? – me dijo Emmet sonriendo – las amigas de la enana son amigas nuestras.

-Alice nunca invitaría nadie que no fuera simpático –dijo Jasper, el otro rubio de ojos azules. También era guapo pero tenia un semblante algo serio. Me pregunté como podría estar con Alice. Al parecer Jasper notó que algo me parecía raro y dijo – Rosalie y yo somos mellizos… por eso el parecido.

-Aaaah! –asentí.

Los chicos eran muy simpáticos y decidí que talvez valía la pena ser su amiga o algo así.

De repente alguien más se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Cómo está mi gente favorita? –dijo el chico de ojos verdes mirando a los de la mesa, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí.- Esto es nuevo… pero si no es mi vecina ermitaña.

Genial, un idiota en la mesa.

-Qué tal, Eddie? –le dije imitando a la chica de su cuarto. Pude ver la expresión de burla de las caras de todos.

-No me llames así.

-Tu no me llames ermitaña.

-Bien, veo que ya se conocen –dijo Alice. –Bella el es mi hermano Edward- Su hermano? Mierda…

-Así que te llamas Bella –me dijo con una sonrisa torcida capáz de deslumbrar a cualquier chica… menos a mi.

-Si, me llamo Bella.- y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que cruzamos en toda la cena. Después de eso ninguno habló más hasta que nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.


	3. Edward Cullen

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 3  
><em>

**Edward Cullen  
><strong>

-Y bueno creo que el sábado deberíamos ir por esos zapatos que me dijo ya que…. Bella estás oyéndome?

-Ah? Si… esto, Alice tu hermano es siempre tan idiota?

-No.. es decir, en realidad cada vez que conoce a una chica nueva trata de seducirla o algo así… me sorprende que…-dijo mientras miraba el suelo de las escaleras que subíamos.

-Qué cosa? –pregunté con curiosidad.

-No… nada –dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisita aun mirando el suelo.

Llegamos a nuestro piso y empezaba a dirigirme a mi habitación, cuando Alice me habló.

-Bella…

-Si? –Alice se quedó callada un tiempo y luego repuso.

-No, nada. Que descanses.

-Si, tu también.

Entre a mi habitación, todo en orden. Fui a mi maleta y saque mi pijama que consistía en unos shorts y un top de tirantes, muy comodo, pero nada abrigado para el clima de Forks.

De ninguna manera me entraría algo de Alice… talvez Rosalie, pero no sabía donde dormia. "Demonios" pense, "ahora voy a morirme de frio". Fui por un sweater a la maleta y estuve lista para dormir. Miré el reloj, las 9:30! De ninguna manera dormiría a esa hora.

-Tiene que haber algo que hacer…

Abrí el ventanal y el gélido aire me golpeo el cuerpo. No pude evitar un escalofrío.

Metí mis manos al bolsillo del sweater y saqué un cigarrillo. La verdad no era muy amiga del cigarro, pero en situaciones estresantes fumaba. Lo prendi y aspiré lentamente. "Para ser un internado no tienen muchas medidas ante-tabaco" pensé.

Luego comencé a cantar en voz baja una canción que había escuchado ese día mientras viajaba en avión.

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
>But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared<br>After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
>What am I leaving when I'm done here?<em>

Clap, clap, clap…

-Te preparas para el show de talentos? – Joder, me asustó… giré mi cabeza y vi al mas desagradable de los hombres… Edgard Cullen parado en su balcón mirandome con esa maldita sonrisa torcida.

-Piérdete Cullen – le dije con tono ácido.

-Hey… no te he hecho nada –dijo casi riendose.

-Entonces por qué no puedes decir las cosas en tono amable? –esto pareció sorprenderlo un poco.

-Yo..-Me reí por lo bajo.- Bonito pijama –dijo recobrando su humor.

- Agh… vete al diablo- dije botando mi cigarrillo y entrando a mi habitación. Pude Escuchar que gritaba un "buenas noches".

-Pues buenas noches para ti idiota. –dije cuando ya estaba dentro de mi habitación otra vez.

**Edward POV **

Quise morir en el momento que la vi en su balcón cantando. Se veía tan… pacífica.

-Te preparas para el show de talentos?- Ok… tendría que aprender a ser más simpatico. Aun así sonreí como le sonreía a cualquiera de las chicas cuando quería conseguir algo, pero todo lo que conseguí de ella fue un:

-Piérdete Cullen

-Hey… no te he hecho nada –le dije.

-Entonces por qué no puedes decir las cosas en tono amable?- Yo… bah no lo sé! Ella me irritaba! Era su culpa, ella tenía ese efecto en mi.

-Yo..-"Vamos, no te quedes callado"- Bonito pijama – "perfecto ¬¬"

- Agh… vete al diablo –dijo y acto seguido, voto su cigarrillo y se entró.

-BUENAS NOCHES! –le grité algo burlón.

"Qué chica mas extraña… es decir, no se derrite por mis sonrisas, no le causo ningún efecto… AGH la detesto." Me quedé pensando en el balcón aun.

Sabía que en el fondo era nada más que frustración, tenía que haber algo malo en ella. Simplemente me sacaba de mis casillas.

Entré y me fui a la cama de inmediato, mañana sería otro día y por suerte era jueves… solo dos días para el sabado.

**Bella POV**

-Solo 10 minutos más! –dije tapandome con la almohada. El despertador había sonado.

-Bella… Bella… Bella YAA! –dijo Alice tirando de las colchas.

-Alice no! Dejame dormir en paz!

-Bella ya te saltaste el desayuno, debes despertar! Hay clases en… 10 minutos.

-JODER! – me levanté de un salto y vi a Alice y a Rosalie en mi habitación. No sabía como habían entrado, pero gracias a Dios que lo hicieron sino jamás me hubiese levantado. –Ok, ok… que me voy a poner – dije corriendo hacia mi maleta que estaba… vacía?

-Nos tomamos la libertad de ordenar tu armario… de todos modos no tenías mucha ropa así que …–dijo Rosalie.

Tomé los mismos vaqueros de ayer y la primera polera negra que encontré en el armario y corrí a ducharme.

-Bella, ya sabes que el sabado es día de ir a la cuidad… -me gritaba Alice desde afuera del cuarto de baño.

-Si, si lo sé. –respondí.

-Bueno, con Alice decidimos que te llevaríamos de compras, es decir… lo necesitas! –dijo Rosalie.

Genial, odio las compras, pero si es lo que se necesita para mantener a las chicas calladas en este momento, les diría que sí.

-Si, lo que sea!

Salí del baño vestida y con el cabello suelto y hecho un desastre, pero aun estaba algo húmedo así que no me importaba.

Tomé mis libros del escritorio y con als chicas nos apresuramos a clases.

El campus de clases quedaba a dos edificios de nuestros dormitorios, así que tuvimos que correr para poder llegar temprano. Cuando entramos vi que todo el mundo se quedo observandonos.

Tomé mi lugar timidamente al lado de Alice. Realmente me gustaba la clase de literatura así que intente ponerle mucha atención, pero no eranada fácil con la gente preguntandome cosas a cerca de mi existencia.

-Así que vienes de Phoenix ehh? –me decía un chico que según le había escuchado se llamaba Mike.

-Ajá…

-Y qué? Tenías novio?

-Ah ¿ -no soportaba qe me preguntaran cosas así, sobretodo por la vergüenza de tener que decir que no. Osea, si estuve con un par de chicos en Phoenix, pero nada así como un novio real. Mis relaciones se basaban más que nada en vivir el momento. No es que me acostara con todo el que se me pasaba por delante, de hecho hablando muy seriamente el sexo no era algo muy experimentado para mí… solo lo había hecho un par de veces y bueno…

-Bella vamos, nos toca biología! –me dijo Rosalie tirando de mi brazo.

-Si, claro… - le dije.

Caminabamos hablando animadamente del sabado cuando nos encontramos con Emmet, Jasper y Edward.

-Buenos días bom-bom

-Ay! Jasper sabes que odio que me digas eso –dijo Alice mientra Jasper pasaba su brazo por su cintura.- Es taaan de los 90!

Jasper solo rió. Vi a Emmet saludar a Rosalie con un beso apasionado. Luego me miró.

-Buenos días compañera nueva! –dijo revolviendome el cabello.

-Buenos días grandulón –dije yo algo divertida intentando arreglar el desastre que el había dejado.

-Chicas –dijo Edward a modo de saludo – Chica del pijama chistoso –dijo mirandome y solo le devolví una mirada de furia. Este chico me saca de mis casillas. Si no fuera porque es hermano de mis amigos ya lo habría golpeado. Aunque, claro, no pude evitar sonrojarme algo por su comentario.

-Como es eso? –preguntó Jasper- como es que la viste en pijama Edward? Qué ya te deslumbró este mujeriego? –dijo como si insinuara algo y riéndose a la misma vez.

-Ew, no. –dije yo secamente y sonrojándome más aun. "Diablos Bella! Porqué te sonrojas!" pensé.

-Ni lo sueñes Jasper- dijo Edward y extrañamente ambos nos miramos de reojo.

Llegamos al aula de biología y a penas entramos una chica se le abalanzo a Edward.

-Eddie –dijo sonriendole coquetamente.

-Tanya, sabes que odio que me llames Eddie.- dijo el algo hastiado.

La chica no era fea, pero tenía cara de ser una zorra… Qué? Si es verdad.

-Tanya… -dijo Alice mirandola con cara de pocos amigos.

-Alice – dijo ella en modo de respuesta. Supe que así se saludaban. – Rosalie, Emmet – dijo mientras se lo deboraba con la mirada a lo que Rosalie respondió tomandolo mas fuerte del brazo – Jasper… y … -dijo mirandome de arriba abajo – esta quién es?

-Esta –dijo Rosalie- es Bella. Alguien mucho mas simpático que tu.

-Pero sin ningún sentido de la moda al parecer.

Sentí que Alice iba a decir algo para defenderme, pero soy lo suficientemente independiente como para defenderme a mi misma.

-No creo que vestirse de ramera sea tener sentido de la moda tampoco. -le dije sonriendo.

Emmet y Jasper se rieron por lo bajo y casi pude ver a Edward aguantándose la risa. La chica me miró con ojos furiosos y luego a todos los demás.

-Nos vemos después Eddie –dijo yéndose a toda prisa al salón.

-Wow, Bella… no sabía que fueras tan ruda –me dijo Jasper y no pude evitar reírme.

-No me enviaron a este lugar por ser una santurrona exactamente. –le respondí.

Entramos todos riendo y vi como todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Genial, no tenía compañero de laboratorio.

Vi a Mike Newton haciendome señas en señal de que me sentara al lado de el y pensé un rotundo "NO" para mis adentros, así que me senté en el puesto que primero vi.

Oí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta a mi lado.

-Estás en mi… asiento

-Ah? –dije mirando al chico que estaba a mi lado. –Oh genial… -murmuré. Tenía al más desagradable de los chicos cerca mio.

-Veo que te gusta perseguirme –me dijo divertido. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la voz de un adulto nterrumpió.

-Muy bien señor Cullen, veo que ha decidido ser la pareja de la señorita… -miró un papel- Isabella Sawn. Bienvenida a la clase de biología.

-Pe…- intentamos argumentar los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No hay cambios de pareja –dijo el profesor alejandose.

-Simplemente…

-Genial…

Pasamos la mitad de la clase sin hablarnos, lo que a mi me sentaba muy bien, mientras el profesor daba las instrucciones para descubrir el no se qué de una planta. Creo que vista desde afuera la escena debe haber sido muy divertida; ambos sentados lo más lejos posible del otro mirándonos de reojo cada cierto tiempo y cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban ambos mirábamos rápidamente al pizarrón.

Cuando por fin nos entregaron los elementos del experimento, fuimos forzados a entablar una conversación.

-Está bien… hagamos esto lo más rapido posible – dije.

-Si… -dijo el. No sé por qué, pero en un momento su voz me sono algo… decepcionada?

Mientras trabajábamos ambos aportábamos para poder concluir de una vez el endemoniado experimento, y cada cierto tiempo el me preguntaba algo de mi vida que no tenía nada que ver con la clase a lo que yo respondía con monosilabos.

-Vamos Bella, sé que te mueres por hablar conmigo! No tienes que ser tan cortante –me dijo con esa maldita sonrisa autosuficiente que solía poner.

-Me resultas bastante aburrido Ed… Cullen, por eso no respondo nada más. –dije sin mirarlo.

-Pues tu tampoco eres la definición de entretenimiento, sabes?

-Eso es lo que tu dices…

-Debes haber aburrido mucho a tu novio allá en Phoenix –dijo con un tono que no pude descifrar. Ok, si no fuera Edward Cullen quien lo decía estaría segura que queria saber si tenía novio o no.

-Uno, no tengo ni tenía novio y dos –dije haciendo una pausa- es tú novia la que parece muy aburrida con Newton. –dije señalando a Tanya quien estaba sentada al otro lado del salón al lado de Mike.

-Tanya? No ella no es mi novia… solo… nos divertimos. –Bien, no era su novia, solo su diversión.

-Pues ella no parece saberlo –dije riendome. Estuvo a punto de responderme cuando sonó el timbre. – DEMONIOS!

-Mañana terminaremos este experimento. Pueden irse-dijo el profesor.

Recogí mis cosas y me paré de mi asiento, pero choqué de frente con Edward quien en un movimiento de extrema rapidez se había levantado para salir del aula.

-Yo… lo siento –dije cuando sus brazos tocaron mis hombros para que no pudiera caerme. Él solto rapidamente sus manos.

-No deberías andar tan distraída. –me dijo serio.

-Si… lo que sea-dije escondiendo mi cara en mi cabello ya que para variar me había sonrojado un poco. Salí caminando rápido del salón.

Caminé un poco sin saber en realidad a donde iba, era la hora de almuerzo y de ninguna manera sabía llegar al comedor. Por suerte un chico enorme me asustó cuando doblaba una esquina.

-Emmet no hagas eso!-dije aun sobresaltada.

-Lo siento, esque fue muy divertido –dijo riéndose.- A donde vas?

-Pues… al comedor –dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. El se me quedo mirando unos instantes y luego rompió a reír.- Qué?

-Por aquí se va al gimnasio. El camino al comedor es por este lado –dijo sin dejar de reír y caminamos juntos.

El almuerzo había sido muy ameno. Estos chicos eran buenas personas, podríamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, pensé. A excepción de cierto oji verde que no me dejaba en paz, claro.

Mi siguiente clase era educación física y creí que sería mejor presentarme el primer día.

Para mi buena suerte, se podía escoger el deporte que ibas a hacer y como no soy buena en ninguno, me fui al más fácil, basketball. Mi estrategia era simple: nunca tocar la pelota. Así evitaría romperme un hueso y no tendría que esforzarme.

Estaba sola en este deporte, ya que Rosalie estaba en tennis y Alice en volleyball.

-Vaya… pero si no es el fantasma… no se supone que la gente de Arizona debe estar bronceada? –dijo alguien en mi espalda. Por supuesto que al darme vuelta estaba Tanya con un sequito de chicas vestidas de porristas.

-Qué pasó Tanya? Tu cerebro no te alcanza para nada más que ser porrista en la clase de gimnasia? –dije mientras me ataba las agujetas.

-No desgastes mi nombre perdedora –dijo ella con tono acido y se me acercó lo suficiente como para poder susurrarme en el oído.- Mantente alejada de Edward si no quieres pasarla muy mal.

Me di vuelta muy desconcertada. Mantenerme lejos de Edward? Pero si eso había estado haciendo desde que llegué. En eso de la distracción la pelota me golpeó la cabeza.

-Swan! Estás bien? –me gritó la entrenadora.

-Si… -dije sobandome la cabeza y viendo como Tanya se partía de la risa.

"Ahora va a ver…"

Me levante de donde estaba y por primera vez en toda la hora me metí al partido. Tenía que conseguir esa pelota. Le hice señales a una chica que estaba cerca de mi y que tenía la bola para que me la tirara a lo que ella respondió lanzándome. Instintivamente y "disimuladamente" le tiré la pelota a Tanya y para mi suerte le calló en la cara.

-Oh Tanya, cuanto lo siento –le grite riendome.

Ella solo emitió un bufido de furia y se marchó con sus amigas… hacia EDWARD! Oh por Dios, que infantil.

Edward me miró con desaprobación mientras Tanya hacía pucheros, pero me pareció… solo por un segundo que no estaba nada enojado, más bien que le había parecido gracioso, pero ya saben que yo no veo muy bien de lejos así que talvez vi mal.


	4. La fiesta

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 4  
><em>

**La Fiesta  
><strong>

El día siguió su curso y las cosas siguieron normales. Alguno que otro enfrentamiento con Edward, pero nada del otro mundo.

Así llegamos por fin al glorioso viernes. Me desperté, tarde para variar, y me fui sin desayunar a mi clase de cálculo.

Me tocaba con Jasper y Emmet, y a decir verdad, me llevaba muy bien con esos dos. Ambos eran muy chistosos.

El día se pasó rápido y a eso de las 4 p.m. Ya estaba de nuevo en mi cuarto. No sabía que hacer, así que decidí ir a visitar el cuarto de Alice que estaba al lado.

Abrí la puerta rápida y distraídamente y me disponía a salir cuando en una fracción de segundo sentí a alguien encima mió y ambos caímos al suelo.

El golpe me había dolido algo y más si tenemos en cuenta que me había caído alguien arriba. Abrí los ojos y vi al chico haciendo lo mismo. Nos miramos un instante en que no sabíamos que decir. La situación era bastante bochornosa. Estábamos tan cerca que pude ver cada milímetro de su pálida cara, cada una de sus grandes pestañas abrirse de par en par; y como si ambos hubiésemos despertado de un sueño, nos separamos al instante y nos pusimos de pie.

-Ejem… bueno si… esto

Abrí la boca pero nada salía de mis labios y ya podía sentir el desgraciado calor en mis mejillas. Finalmente logré articular:

-Qué demonios hacías apoyado en mi puerta?- Edward me miró unos instantes debatiéndose entre decirme o no.

-Bueno… la verdad es que…

-Si? –le dije.

-Emmet me mandó a pedirte si tenías los ejercicios de la tarea de cálculo, pero como nosotros, es decir, no nos llevamos de lo mejor, no sabía si tocar la puerta o no. –dijo algo apenado. Me quedé muda unos instantes. Era una explicación realmente entupida.

-Y por qué no vino el? –quise saber.

-Bueno tienes los ejercicios si o no! –me preguntó como si estuviera apurándome. Me alejé hacia mi bolso y saqué la libreta donde había anotado la tarea.

-Toma… dile que me los devuelva antes del domingo. –le dije sin mirarlo.

-Si… se lo diré.- caminó unos pasos- Ah! Y disculpa por… haberte caído encima- sonrió un poco.

-Si… ya, dejémoslo así. –y sin despedirse partió hacia las escaleras.

Cerré mi puerta y me apoye contra ella. Wow… eso había sido extraño. Puse mi mano en mi pecho y comprobé que mi corazón seguía latiendo desbocado, así que me tiré de cara a la cama y me quedé pensando.

Debo haberme quedado dormida otra vez ya que desperté cuando era de noche y por el sonido del teléfono de la habitación. Acerqué mi mano sin mirar, lo descolgué y atraje el auricular hacia mi.

-Diga? –dije con voz somnolienta.

-Dime que estas viendo la televisión! –dijo una voz cantarina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Que demo.. –me paré de donde estaba. –Quién es?

-Alice, por supuesto! Oh, espera un minuto –sonó un Bip! Y luego Alice volvió- Rosalie, nos escuchas?

-Perfectamente.

-Bella di algo.

-Eh… esto… chicas qué pasa? –pregunté sin ganas de una charla de a tres en el teléfono.

-Aun no prendes la televisión! Vamos haslo!- tomé el control remoto y la prendí. Debían ser más de las 9 ya que estaban dando un programa de cocina en todos los canales, osea circuito cerrado.

-Solo hay una mujer cocinando soufflé Alice. –respondí algo frustrada.

-No seas impaciente, tiene que volver a aparecer! –dijo Rosalie.

De repente la imagen de la mujer desapareció y la pantalla se puso negra con unas letras blancas. Decía "Fiesta al otro lado del lago. Mañana 11 pm. LLEVEN CERVEZA!".

-Por fin sirven de algo los cerebritos del club de computación. –dijo Rosalie.

-Ya era hora –repondió Alice y la imagen desapareció dejando otra vez a la mujer cocinando en la televisión.

-Como hacen eso? –pregunté.

-Qué se yo! Hacen sus trucos electronicos y PLAF!

-Por suerte encontraron una mejor manera para que todos nos enteraramos de las fiestas… esos de los papelitos en clase siempre eran una perdida de tiempo.- repuso Alice.

-Bien, entonces mañana nos iremos temprano de compras!

-Si! Hay mucho que hacer antes de la fiesta. Bella te quiero lista a las 10 –me dijo Alice.

-A LAS DIEZ! –frité yo.

-Si, a las diez! Y sin discusión. Ahora Rosalie, que zapatos planeas usar…?

Dejé que hablaran mientras respondía algunos e-mails de mi madre. De vez en cuando les respondía algo por el altavoz del teléfono.

A las 11:30 pm todas colgamos y quedamos en que mañana a las 10 nos veriamos en el estacionamiento. Iriamos en el auto de Rosalie todas juntas a Port Angeles a comprar no se que cosas… la verdad yo solo esperaba poder comprar algo para poder leer y no morir de aburrimiento.

Apagué las luces y me tumbé sobre mi cama esperando dormir, pero como ya había dormido en la tarde, se me hizo muy difícil siquiera llegar a concebir la posibilidad de sueño.

A eso de las 1 am, decidí que talvez debería salir un momento y tomar aire, así que abrí mi ventana y salí a sentarme al balcón. Estaba a punto de encender el primer cigarrillo cuando escuché una vocecilla en el balcón de junto.

-Si mamá… yo también los extraño mucho. Cuida mucho a papá y buenas noches. – y sonó como si cortaran un celular.

-Alice? –dije levantándome de mi lugar.

-Bella? Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Estoy desvelada- admití- y tu? Creí que estarías dormida, con eso de que mañana saldremos temprano…

-Si, bueno, es que llamó mi mamá y como estamos en horarios distintos…- noté que se entristecía un poco. – Ellos están en África por el trabajo de mi padre. Es doctor.

-Ah… y por qué no se fueron ustedes con ellos?

-Solíamos hacerlo, sabes? Pero de un momento a otro los viajes se volvieron más periódicos y permanentes y papá pensaba que eso de ser enseñados en casa no era tan buena idea… prácticamente solo nos conocíamos entre nosotros –dijo y se rió un poco –Así que decidieron que ponernos en un internado a todos juntos era la mejor idea. Además, cada vez que están en el pueblo vienen a visitarnos –y se alegró un poco.

-Suena bien –dije aspirando un poco del cigarro. – Y… conocieron a Rosalie y Jasper aquí?

-Si, entramos el mismo año, claro que sus razones con algo… peores que las nuestras. Sus padres son muy adinerados, pero se las pasan viajando y bueno… no son los mejores padres del mundo. –nos quedamos en silencio un momento, como compadeciéndonos ambas de la situación. –Por suerte nos encontramos todos! Yo no sé que haría Emmet sin Rosalie, es decir, fue amor a primera vista, jeje… y bueno yo con Jasper… fue como si lo hubiese estado esperando de toda la vida. Algo muy extraño…

-Y Edward? – La verdad no sé por que le pregunté por Edward, es decir, no es que me interesara, era simple…. Curiosidad.

-Talvez sería mejor que te lo cuente el –dijo Alice mirando a algo más allá de mi. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Edward parado y apoyado sobre la barandilla del balcón.- yo mejor me voy a dormir, debo tener un descanso de belleza! Buenas noches Bella… Edward. –y sentí como entraba y cerraba su ventana.

-Es muy feo espiar las conversaciones de los demás –le dije encendiendo otro cigarro y riendome por lo bajo.

-También es muy feo hablar de alguien cuando no está. –Rayos… como detestaba a este chico. Lastima que había logrado encender el cigarrillo, sino ya me hubiese entrado. -Y…ya que escuchaste todas nuestras historias, por que me dices que haces tú en este basurero?- lo miré con desconfianza.- Vamos! Es una simple platica nocturna…

-Ni creas que después de esto seremos amigos, eh?

-Ni por un segundo lo pensé.

-Bueno… creo que mis padres se hartaron de mi "rebeldía"- dije haciendo comillas con los dedos- y decidieron que era tiempo que me comportara.

-Y te enviaron al lugar más aburrido del mundo… -concluyó.

-Exactamente.

-Y qué harían si supieran que estás fumando en tu carcel? –me dijo con tono burlón y no pude reprimir una risita ante el comentario.

- Probablemente me darían un sermón de media hora –rodé los ojos.

-Los míos harían lo mismo… - y estiró su mano como pidiéndome el cigarro.

-Tu fumas? –le dije incrédula.

-Qué? Te crees la unica "rebelde" del mundo?- titubeé un poco antes de pasarle el cigarrillo a través del balcón y tuve que estirarme un poco procurando no caer.-Bueno, creo que esto tampoco es tan aburrido… es decir, prácticamente puedes hacer lo que quieras si eres cuidadoso.-dijo mientras botaba el humo.

-Como tu y Tanya- dije alzando las cejas, pero el pareció un poco sorprendido con mi afirmación. Hasta se ahogó un poco con el humo. – Ella es tu media naranja? Así como Jasper y Alice?

-No –se apresuró a decir- es decir… con Tanya la pasamos bien a veces, pero la verdad es bastante tediosa. Casi no habla… solo… besa –dijo riendo por lo bajo.

-Ugh… debe ser horrible –dije exagerando el gesto.

-Aunque no lo creas, a veces lo es… - fumó una vez más y estiró el brazo para devolverme el cigarrilo. –Bueno y… irás a la fiesta de mañana?

-Si, creo que si… Alice dijo que mañana iríamos de compras para vernos bien y no se que otras cosas –dije haciendo un movimiento con mi mano.

-Irás de compras con mi hermana? –dijo muy sorprendido.

-Ehm… si. Dijo que mañana habría muchos chicos guapos y otras cosas… la verdad solo la acompaño para poder comprar algunos libros o cds.

-Ni de sueños te podrías ligar a un chico de aquí –dijo burlonamente.

-Qué demonios insinuas? –dije con furia.

-Los has visto Bella? Son unos Barbies… chicos sacados de alguna telenovela o que se yo –dijo aun riendose- Solo se atraen entre ellos.

-Me suena más a como si estuvieras tratando de decirme que no soy lo suficientemente bonita para ligarme a nadie de aquí.-estaba realmente irritada.

-No.. no –dijo sin parar de reir.

-Pues para tu información iré de compras con tu hermana y mañana me voy a ligar a alguien… talvez hasta me acueste con esa persona sabes!- le grité botando el cigarrillo y dándole la espalda.

Sentí como intentaba decir algo pero no decía nada.

-Como si me importara! –dijo casi con furia.

-Ajá –dije.

-Si!

-Por supuesto!

-Adios!- me giré para gritarle.

-BUENAS NOCHES EDWARD CULLEN!- y entré lo más rápido que pude cerrando la ventana a mi paso. Lo había dejado solo y sin palabras.

_Bella 1 – Edward 0_


	5. La fiesta parte II

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 5  
><em>

**La fiesta parte II**

Me costó un montón levantarme ese sabado. Nunca lo hacía antes de las 12, así que cuando llegué al auto de Rosalie aún seguía bostezando.

-Te perdiste la competencia de quien come más tostadas de los chicos en el desayuno –me dijo Rosalie abriendo el auto.

-Si! Debiste ver a mi Emmet intentando tragarse las 5 tostadas de una sola mordida-dijo Alice riendo. Para variar me había saltado el desayuno y ahora me sonaba la panza.

-Estoy segura de que debe haber sido muy divertido… -dije sin ganas. Ambas se miraron y alzaron las cejas.

-Pues alguien no esta de buen humor… -dijo Rosalie.

-Lo siento… es que no acostumbro a levantarme tan temprano los fines de semana y además… tengo hambre.

-Relájate, compraremos algo en algún Starbucks del camino –dijo Alice. Hasta ahora no había notado que el auto de Rosalie era un nuevo, brillante, ostentoso y totalmente genial Ferrari descapotable rojo.

-Wow! Rosalie de donde sacaste esta preciosura! –dije mientras me sentaba en el asiento trasero.

-Regalo de mis padres… de alguna forma tienen que recompensarnos por nunca estar! –dijo mientras se arreglaba los anteojos de sol, porque sí, hoy había sol.

El auto empezó a andar veloz y casi sin emitir sonido. Yo no podía salir de mi asombro! Es decir, un Ferrari! Mis padres no eran precisamente pobres, pero lo único que había logrado obtener era un Honda Civic.

-Espero que ya hayan inaugurado esa boutique… Chic creo que se llamaba.

-Si! Estoy desesperada por unos nuevos zapatos rojos! –respondía Alice mientras cambiaba la estación de radio, hasta que se detuvo en una donde hablaba una chica.

-_Mientras son las 10:20 de la mañana les mostramos unas canciones para el despertar.-_ Entonces empezó a sonar una canción que yo conocía muy bien por culpa de mi mejor amiga de Phoenix. Había sido todo un éxito el invierno en que salió.

-Oh por Dios! Súbele Alice –"Ay no…"

_Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces passed  
>And I'm home bound<em>

Cantaron ambas, mientras yo solo las miraba extrañada.

_Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making my way  
>Through the crowd<em>

-Oh vamos Bella! Yo sé que te la sabes! –me dijo Rosalie suplicante. Si… me la sabía, pero de ninguna manera iba a cantarla.

-Te prometo que no se lo diremos a nadie –me dijo Alice con una sonrisa a la que era imposible decirle que no. Entonces empecé a sonreír inconcientemente y comencé a cantar con ellas… total, que mal iba a hacerme?

_And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight_

Ok, está bien… eso había sido divertido al igual que el resto del viaje hacia Port Angeles. Las chicas me contaron muchas historias de los chicos metiéndose en problemas y de cómo eran las fiestas que se organizaban. Me contaron que la ultima vez, habían metido somníferos en los cafés de los profesores para que no los descubrieran y que había resultado perfectamente así que ellas creían que esta vez harían lo mismo.

-Me parece que mis padres eligieron muy mal el internado- dije riéndome. Ambas

se rieron mientras Rosalie estacionaba el auto.

Caminamos un poco hasta que llegamos a un paseo lleno de tiendas, y cuando digo lleno, es REPLETO.

Me quedé impactada un segundo y luego me di la vuelta dispuesta a retirarme sutilmente hasta que sentí un par de manos sosteniéndome por los hombros y dándome vuelta.

-Bienvenida al Port Angeles.

-Bella, qué tan dispuesta estás a usar mini faldas?

-Qué cosa!- grité espandata.

-Jaja… tranquila –dijo Alice en un tono no muy tranquilizador.

Después de eso me pasé horas paseándome de tienda en tienda con las chicas. Me obligaron a probarme algo en cada una de ellas y de todas salí con una bolsa de ropa que no quería, pero según ellas me veía maravillosa. La ultima tienda (GRACIAS DIOS!) era de zapatos. Todos los tipos, todos los colores, el único defecto: eran todos de tacón. Para una persona como yo, usar esos zapatos era todo un desafío. Podía andar en una tabla de skate perfectamente, pero caminar con tacones era otra historia. La coordinación solo estaba conmigo en ciertas cosas.

-Bien… creo que estos negros podrían quedarte.

-Alice no… de verdad yo no puedo.

-Anda vamos! –me dijo Rosalie quitándome mi zapatilla a la fuerza . Resignada tomé el delicado zapato entre mis manos y me lo puse. Debo ser sincera… talvez no me veía tan mal así que me puse el otro.

-Bien ahora párate. –me indicó Alice. Me paré… todo bien, no había ningún lesionado, pero cuando intenté caminar caí de bruces al suelo.

Cuando Rosalie me levantó del suelo, estaba totalmente sonrojada y humillada.

-Bien… -dije- eso no ha ido tan mal.

Al parecer ambas se lo tomaron como un "los llevaré" porque de igual modo salí de la tienda con los condenados zapatos y otro par que era rojo con incrustaciones de vaya a saber uno que eran.

Salimos por fin de la tortura de las compras y mientras Rosalie iba en busca de un repuesto para el auto de Emmet, ya que ella, según Alice, era la mejor mecánica del mundo (jamás lo hubiese imaginado de ella), nosotras fuimos a comprar unos cds para mi colección.

-Vaya Bella… no sabía que eras tan aficionada a la música…

-Pues… lo soy –dije agitando la bolsa con los 5 cds que había comprado.

-Ni adivinarías quien también lo es… - dijo muy bajito, como si estuviera hablando para ella.

Caminamos hacia donde nos había dicho Rosalie que estaría. Era una calle amplia en donde en la esquina había un letrero que decía "MECANICA". Ahí estaba Rosalie conversando con un tipo en traje de mecánico y lleno de grasa de auto.

-Talvez es el radiador… Ah! Hola chicas! Señor Millar –dijo dirigiendose al hombre- Ellas son mis amigas Bella y Alice.

-Mucho gusto señoritas –dijo, pero yo había parado de prestarle atención. Mis ojos se desviaron a un chico muy alto, de pelo oscuro y algo moreno que estaba apoyado en una esquina del taller.

-Joder… -dije y caminé hacia el.-Disculpa?- el chico me miró algo desconcertado. –Esa es una Element? –dije señalado a la tabla de skate que tenía en la mano.

-Si –dijo dudando un poco.

-Genial! Yo tengo una Spitfire! Siempre quise una Element, pero jamás logré juntar el dinero –admití riendome.

-Tu… sabes andar en skate? –dijo aun algo confundido.

-Porsupuesto! O qué? Eres de esos que dicen que as chicas no pueden… -no alcancé a terminar porque me interrumpió.

-No! De ninguna manera es solo que… no me pareces el tipo de chica que anda en este tipo de cosas. –ambos nos quedamos en silencio y luego habló como si hubiese despertado del trance. –Soy Jacob Black! –dijo estirandome la mano.

-Bella Swan –dije correspondiéndole.

-Bella ya nos… vamos. Hola! –dijo Alice.

-Alice el es Jacob.

-Hola Jacob… irás hoy?

-Al otro lado del lago verdad? –dijo el. Yo los miré algo confundida.

-Sip

-Pues ahí nos vemos entonces –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos! Adios Jacob. Bella muévete! –dijo Alice tirándome del brazo. Solo articulé un leve "adiós" a lo lejos mientras era arrastrada por Alice.

Nos reunimos con Rosalie y mientras caminábamos hacia el auto pregunté:

-Ya lo concías?

-Nop..

-Va al instituto con nosotros?

-Nop…

-Quién?

-Un chico con el que hablamos allá.

-Entonces…?

-Se notaba a la legua que es de la reserva Quileute… los chicos de allí asisten a nuestras fiestas de vez en cuando.

-Ah…- asentí. Y luego recordé. –Hay que llevar cerveza!

-Verdad… pues bien, creo que haremos una parada por el supermercado.

Subimos al auto y conducimos hasta el aparcadero del supermercado.

-Muy bien, yo no tengo idea de estas cosas así que solo traeré lo primero que encuentre…

-Vamos chicas… no por nada me enviaron al estúpido internado, se me de memoria todas las marcas de cerveza existentes en este condenado país! –dije.

-Está bien –me dijo una sonriente Alice.- pero debes hacerlo rapido ya que somos menores de edad y usaremos los encantos de Rosalie para que no nos descubran.

Le guiñé un ojo y todas entramos al establecimiento.

-Bien, Budweiser por supuesto. Heineken también… Ah! Y esto –dije sosteniendo una botella de vodka- es para mi. Ambas se miraron con desconfianza. –Oh vamos… no tengo 5 años.

-Está bien.

Salimos con Alice y por la ventana vimos como Rosalie le coqueteaba al cajero para que no le pidiera identificación.

-Perfecto –dijo Rosalie metiendo las bolsas al auto. Nos subimos todas.

-Y ahora qué? –pregunté.

-Pues ahora nos vamos a casa y nos arrglamos. –dijo Alice.

-Pero si son las… 6 nada más –dije yo.

-TAN TARDE? Rosalie maneja rapido, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Rosalie pisó el acelerador al maximo y estuvimos en el internado en menos de una hora. Bajamos las bolsas y subimos las escaleras a penas por lo pesadas que estaban.

Alice decidió que cambiarnos en su habitación sería lo mejor así que caminamos hacía alla cuando nos topamos en el pasillo con Edward.

-Alice, me llamó Jasper y dijo que te dijera que pasaría por ti a las 11. –dijo sin parar de mirarme con un sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

-Está bien –asintió Alice sin parar de mirarnos a ambos- Pasa algo? –dijo extrañada.

-Nada – repuse yo y seguí caminando no sin antes golpear "accidentalmente" al chico con una bolsa. –Idiota- susurre cuando pasé por su lado.

Vi como Rose y Alice se miraban y luego se encogían de hombros.

La habitación de Alice, estructuralmente, era idéntica a la mía, pero tenía muchas fotos pegadas en las paredes y varias revistas de moda apiladas.

-Muy bien, empecemos con esto –dijo aplaudiendo Alice. La chica estaba realmente emocionada. La que primero estuvo lista fue Rosalie, quien se puso un vestido strapless blanco con una cinta negra justo debajo del busto y unos zapatos de tacón que se ataban con unas cintas negras también. Rose me había contado que al otro lado del lago había algo así como una cabaña donde había electricidad y todo eso para poder conectar las cosas para la fiesta y creo que esta bien que se haya puesto los tacones entonces.

Luego Alice. Se veía muy bien con su remera larga color gris y unos leggings negros debajo. Lucía más alta y llevaba unas sandalias color negro.

Y luego, vino mi turno…

-De ninguna manera!

-Oh vamos Bella! Con esas piernas sería un crimen que no te pusieras la falda! –dijo Alice persiguiéndome con la maldita falda escocesa por toda al habitación.

-He dicho que de ninguna manera! Primero me obligan a comprarla y luego a que la use!

-Pero si con esta blusa se vería maravillosa! – dijo Rose mostrándome una blusa que tenía más escote del que jamás había visto en mi vida.

-Se volvieron locas –dije agitando mis manos en el aire.

-Está bien, esta bien… hagamos un trato –dijo y llamo a Rosalie a su lado. Discutieron unos minutos y luego me miraron.- Muy bien... te puedes poner la remera que tu quieras…

-Pero debes usar la falda. –Sabía que había algo raro en este trato, pero sinceramente era lo mejor que iba a conseguir.

-Ok, pero también usaré zapatillas. –Vi a Alice retorcerse un minuto ante mi aclaración, pero Rose la tomó de la mano y dijo:

-Perfecto, pero usarás las medias que nosotros te demos.

-Trato. –nos dimos la mano y fui a buscar mi polera favorita de The Ramones a mi habitación. Volví y me puse la ropa que me habían dado. Al final, mi tenida había terminado en mi polera negra de The Ramones, la condenada falda que era demasiado corta para mi parecer, un par de calcetas que me llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de la falda y mis converse negras.

-Hmmm… no se ve tan mal –dijo Alice y luego se abalanzo sobre mi pelo para dejarlo con ondulaciones perfectas. Para cuando me di cuenta ya eran mas de las 10 y Jasper llegaría pronto.

-Cómo llegaremos allá? –pregunté.

-Carritos de Golf… -me dijo despreocupadamente Rose mientras se terminaba de pintar las uñas.

-Esto tiene campo de golf!

-Y de tennis… y de fútbol y pista de atletismo.

-Wow… - Ahora me estaba preocupando como lo estarían haciendo mis padres para pagar esto. De repente sonó la puerta.

-Ese debe ser Jasper –dijo Alice emocionada. Abrió la puerta y apareció un sonriente Jasper.

-Señoritas, buenas noches.

-Hola Jazz –dije saludándolo con la mano. También estaba Emmet ya penas Rosalie lo vio, salió corriendo hacia la puerta a besarlo. En conclusión habían dos parejas besándose y una yo muy incomoda sentada en la cama.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Si… esto, no les quiero arruinar la noche pero deberíamos irnos.

-Bella tiene razón –dijo Jasper.

-Bien, nosotros llevaremos las bolsas y tu ve a decirle a Edward que ya nos vamos.

-Un momento porqué yo!- argumenté.

-Oh vamos Bella! Dijo Alice sacándome de la habitación mientras los demás acarreaban bolsas de cerveza.- Dile que en 10 minutos nos vamos, así que debe bajar rapido.

-Si, si ya voy ¬¬ -dije y caminé en dirección a su habitación. -Tonta Alice…

Toc toc toc…

Nada.

TOC TOC TOC

Se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Qué pasa?

-Tu hermana dice que si vas a ir, bajes ahora –dije muy rapido. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos y pude contemplar que a pesar de ser un idiota, no era tan feo… es decir, llevaba unos jeans, una remera blanca y una especie de abrigo con cosas peluditas en el gorro.

-S..si. Ahora voy. –dijo entrando otra vez y sacando vaya a saber uno que cosas de su habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras, en silencio cabe decir, y me guió hasta una especie de puerta muy escondida en la parte de atrás del edificio. Allí estaban los demás esperándonos con un carrito de golf.

-Vaya que se tardaron! Ya nos íbamos sin ustedes –dijo Emmet y luego se rió ruidosamente.

-SHHH! –dijimos todos.

A la primera descubrimos que no cabíamos todos así que hubo que hacer dos viajes: e el primero se fueron los chicos y luego Jasper vino manejando el carrito para llevarnos a nosotras.

Llegamos y había ya mucha gente. Eran como las 12 y estaba repleto. Toda la escuela estaba ahí. Le pasé mis llaves de la habitación a Alice para no perderlas ya que yo era especialista en perder cosas en fiestas.

Estuvimos un rato con los chicos y luego nos fuimos a bailar entre nosotras. Luego fui donde la cerveza y encontré a Jacob con algunos otros chicos.

-Jacob! –le grité. El me miró y se acercó donde mi.

-Bella… hola –dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Dios, no me había percatado de que fuera tan alto.

-Viniste –le dije sonriendo.

-Si… -dijo alborotándose el cabello con una mano.

Nos reímos un rato y nos quedamos bebiendo y conversando. Era un chico simpático; un tanto alocado, pero acaso yo no lo era también? Parecía entender de lo que hablaba y no tenía que reírme de todo lo que decía.

Nos paramos de nuestro asiento para ir en busca de cerveza cuando lo vi.

Estaba parado hablando con Tanya, quien estaba colgada de su cuello.

No se si Jacob me seguía hablando o no, lo único que podía ver era al despreciable Edward Cullen. Y luego recordé lo que había dicho anoche; eso de que yo no era capaz de ligarme a nadie. Entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron y una idea cruzó mi cabeza. No iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé sobre Jacob y lo besé. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a si el chico me respondía al beso o no, solo miré la cara de estupefacción de Edward y en un segundo el beso me supo a victoria. Jacob no opuso resistencia, creo que estaba un poco pasado de copas así que al otro día podría justificar mi osadía con lo mismo; le diría que estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía.

"Toma eso Cullen" pensé triunfante. Pero en ese mismo momento vi a Edward abalanzarse sobre la idiota de Tanya y empezar a besarla y fue como si me hubiese abofeteado mi peor enemigo. Mi enfado creció a niveles excepcionales! Algo me quemaba por dentro. Así que esto iba a ser una competencia, eh? Pues yo no iba a perder por ningún motivo.

Tomé a Jacob de la mano y sin dejar de besarlo lo conduje hacia dentro de la cabaña. Vamos! No era como si de verdad fuera a tener sexo con el chico, solo quería que Edward me viera ganar. Pero en cuanto llegué ahí, vi que detrás nuestro venía el mismísimo Cullen con Tanya de la mano.

-Qué haces aquí Edward? –le pregunté lo más ácidamente que pude.

-No, qué haces tú aquí?

-Qué crees tu?

-Pues nosotros llegamos primero.

-Mentira! Nosotros llegamos primero. –le solté la mano a Jacob y Edward hizo lo mismo con Tanya. La pelea era entre nosotros.

-Qué te crees dueña del lugar!

-Pues tampoco te pertenece a ti!

-Te apuesto a que ni siquiera conoces al chico!

-Me estas diciendo puta!

-No! Te estoy diciendo que eres una idiota!

-El único idiota aquí eres tu! –habíamos empezado a gritarnos cuando Tanya y Jacob interrumpieron.

-Vamos a seguir…? –preguntó Jacob.

-NO!

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! –le gritó Edward.

-Y a ti que te importa!

-Ya callate!

-Pues no me voy a callar!

-Adios Edward –dijo Tanya y se marchó. Jacob al ver esto también se marchó, y fuimos solo Edward y yo.

-Ves lo que hiciste! –le dije.

-YO?

-Si tu… si tu no hubieses empezado con eso de que no me podía ligar a nadie.

-Y si tu no te tomaras las cosas tan a pecho!

-Agh!

-Debiste haberme escuchado un poco antes de haberte besado con ese… chico –escupió.

-Vete al diablo Edward! –le dije y me marché. Lo odiaba! Lo detestaba! Lo quería matar.

Fui directo a donde estaba la cerveza y bebí, y bebí y bebí…

-Y entonces fue la policía y casi nos llevan presos a todos! –dije. Estaba hablando con unos chicos de la escuela a quienes no conocía pero todo era mejor que beber sola. Solo sabía que Mike Newton estaba entre ellos y me tenía abrazada.

Todo el mundo se rió de mi historia, me la estaba pasando estupendo. Ni idea de que horas eran o que iba a hacer después ni como llegaría de vuelta ni nada, solo sabía que odiaba a Edward Cullen.

Tampoco supe como llegué a caminar sola con Newton quien no me soltaba y que bueno la verdad, ya que sino me hubiese caído.

-Bella que tal si tu y yo…

-Déjala Newton, está borracha.-dijo una voz masculina.

-Vamos Cullen, si no estamos haciendo nada.

-No te quieras aprovechar porque esta ebria… ella no es estúpida. Ven Bella –dijo el otro chico tomándome de la cintura y obligándome a caminar con el. Miré a Mike por encima de mi hombro y le dirigí un "adiós" con la mano. Fue entonces que me giré solo para descubrir que el chico que me estaba llevando era nadie mas que Edward Cullen.

-Ah no! Tu me dejas aquí –articulé.

-Estas de broma? Ni siquiera te puedes mantener en pie! Te iré a dejar a tu cuarto.

-Que me sueltes idiota!

-Bella ya! –me dijo tomándome de los hombros y mirándome muy serio.

-Bueno bueno… pero solo porque yo no puedo llegar sola –dije derrotada.

Fuimos hasta donde había un montón de carritos de golf y me subió a uno.

-Pero este no es el nuestro… -le advertí.

-Si la persona dejó las llaves puestas, no creo que le importe. –dijo mientras se subía y encendía el vehiculo. De repente empecé a reírme sola. –Qué? –me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Nada… solo recordé a Alice persiguiéndome con una blusa que quería que usara…

-Pues… -dijo como si tomara valor para decirme algo. –pues yo creo que así te ves muy bien. –había algo en su voz que no supe descifrar así que nisiqiera lo intenté, no estaba en condiciones de dármelas de detective.

Para cuando llegamos por fin a los dormitorios yo nisquiera estaba pensando con claridad y menos podía caminar sin hacer ruido así que Edward me tomó en brazos.

-Me haces cosquillas Edward!

-Shh!

-Bueno bueno, pero es verdad- dije cuando llegamos a mi cuarto.

Me bajó y me sostuvo de pie. Intentó abrir mi puerta, pero estaba con llave.

-Bella necesito tus llaves para abrir la puerta. –me dijo.

-Mis llaves?

-Si.

-Hmm... Déjame ver –dije tambaleándome. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos y no estaban –Ah si ya recuerdo, pídeselas a Alice. Se las pasé cuando llegamos ala fiesta –dije y no pude contener una risita.

-Genial … -dijo y se apoyó abatido contra la pared.

-Vamos Eddie, no seas dramático! –dije intentando golpearlo, pero todo lo que conseguí fue perder más el equilibrio y caer contra el aferrándome a su remera.

**Edward POV**

Un sentimiento de vacío me arremetió cuando la sostuve contra mí. Era como si todo el mundo se hubiese borrado y solo quedábamos yo ella y el vértigo en mi estomago.

-Lo siento –me dijo algo avergonzada y escondió su rostro tras su cabello.

-N...No importa. –le dije. Dios que iba a hacer ahora? No podía dejarla sola en ese estado.- Está bien, Bella acompáñame. –y la guié por el pasillo hacia mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta la hice pasar.

-Bien, no vayas a pensar nada raro de mi, pero como tu cuarto está cerrado, te quedarás aquí hasta que Alice llegue con las llaves.

-Está bien –dijo bostezando. La senté sobre mi cama y no sé si por lo borracha o por el sueño se calló hacia el lado y quedó acostada.

-Si quieres dormir duerme.

-Solo unos minutos… luego me iré. –dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Respiré hondo. Había sido una larga y rara noche. Es decir, que había sido eso de besar a ese chico tan de repente? Nunca acabaría de contar la rabia que tuve en ese momento, fue… extraño, nunca me había pasado. Sentí que Bella se movía y la miré.

-Edward… -me dijo casi en un susurro.

-Si?

-Yo no iba a hacer nada con Jacob en realidad…-dijo y sentí como si me hubiesen sacado un peso de encima… fue tan… relajante. Es decir, no vayan a pensar nada de mí, solo hubiese sido una decisión muy estúpida de su parte. Si… debe ser…

-Lo sé…Bella?

-Si? – me dijo media dormida.

-Yo tampoco iba a hacer nada con Tanya.

-Que bueno… eso habría sido…

-Lo sé… -espere unos segundos antes de volverle a hablar. Me acerque a ella y me puse de puntillas al lado de la cama. –Siento que hayas creído que dije que no eras bonita… porque si lo eres – Qué demonios había sido eso? "Edward tu también debes estar borracho!" pensé y al verdad si me había tomado unas cuantas cervezas, tal eso hacía que se me soltara la lengua.

-Gracias… - y vi como se formaba una sonrisita en sus labios y luego no hablo más.

Me tiré sobre mi sillón y cerré los ojos antes de que se me escapara algo más delante de la chica. Odiaba bajar mi guardia con la gente, pero esta chica había logrado hacerlo en dos días. Lo peor era que nos llevábamos terrible y sin embargo aquí estaba yo, viéndola dormir en mi cama. Que confusas eran las cosas… que confusa era Isabella Swan.

Y luego, me quedé dormido.


	6. DEspués de la fiesta, una pelea

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 6  
><em>

**Despúes de la fiesta, una pelea**

Cerré aún más los ojos. Odiaba el día post- fiesta, siempre me sentía horrible. Me pasé una frazada por encima de la cabeza para que el sol no me alcanzara y tomé un hondo respiro. El delicioso aroma llegó a mi nariz como intentando decirme que algo allí no iba bien… ese no era mi olor, pero aun seguía algo dormida por lo que no le tomé atención, así que me destapé pensando que así se me pasaría el arranque de torpeza.

Me di vueltas en la cama con una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara y estiré mis brazos intentando abrir la ventana para poder tomar algo de aire fresco, pero SORPRESA! No había ventana, solo una fría pared. Poco a poco la sonrisa se fue borrando hasta que ya no hubo rastro de ella y abrí mis ojos de par en par. "Mierda" esa no era mi habitación. Me senté en la cama de golpe y sentí como la resaca me golpeaba la cabeza sin ningún tipo de consideración.

-Auch… -dije tocándome al cabeza. Comencé a mirar el cuarto donde estaba. También era blanco así que aun seguía en la escuela, bien. Tenía un gran equipo de música y muchos Cds apilados en un estante. Algunas fotografías de una pareja de la cual no reconocía a nadie y un amplio escritorio lleno de libros y papeles. De repente sentí como se giraba la perilla de una puerta. Busqué la puerta responsable y vi que era una que estaba en la habitación, la del baño. Esperé impactada a que saliera algún chico del que no recordaría ni su nombre; aunque seguía con la ropa de ayer, pero siempre podría haberme vuelto a vestir, no?

La puerta se abrió casi en cámara lenta y detrás de una espesa cortina de vapor salió una figura alta y sin camisa secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-Veo que ya despertaste.- me dijo. "Oh-Dios-Mio". Me quedé un rato con los ojos como platos mirando a Edward antes de poder articular alguna palabra.

-Acaso nosotros…? –pareció tomarle un par de segundos entender lo que trataba de decirle.

-No, nosotros nada… -dijo y pude ver como se sonrojaba un poco al tiempo que se ponía una remera color gris.

-Entonces…?

-No te acuerdas de nada verdad? –me preguntó y al notar que yo no respondía repuso- Anoche tuvimos una discusión por … una estupidez y bueno te pusiste a beber y te rescaté de los brazos de Newton –tendría que agradecerle eso- y te traje a tu habitación, pero estaba cerrada así que no te iba a dejar durmiendo en el pasillo… es decir, no es que me importara… tanto –dijo casi nervioso- pero soy un caballero y…

-Si, si ya… -dije y me levanté.- Siento haberte hecho dormir en tu sillón –dije apenada y señalando el sillón que estaba pegado a la otra pared.

-No… está bien, no me molesta.

-Menudo espectáculo que debo haber dado anoche –dije desordenándome el cabello y mirando al suelo. La verdad… es decir… que vergüenza.

-La verdad si te veías algo chistosa, sobre todo cuando empezaste a subir las escaleras y te tropezaste unas diez veces -dijo con esa sonrisa torcida suya – después de eso tuve que cargarte. –y se rió por lo bajo.

-Tu me cargaste! Ay Edward de veras lo siento mucho yo no sé que decirte –dije moviendo las manos como loca y caminando por su habitación- es decir qué me pasa! No puedo creer que te haya hecho pasar por esto y a demás hacerte dormir en tu sillón es totalmente…

-Ya cálmate Bella- Me dijo tomándome las manos y sosteniéndolas para que me detuviera. Nos miramos no sé si una hora o un segundo pero bastó para que me sonrojara un montón, no creo recordar la ultima vez que alguien me había mirado tan de frente, pero definitivamente no me había sentido tan… incomoda como ahora.

-Si… es… o sea… lo siento, eso es lo que quería decir- repuse y como si se hubiese dado cuenta recién que estaba sosteniendo algo muy caliente, me soltó las manos. Asintió desviando su mirada un poco de mi. –Ahora… será mejor que… vaya donde Alice y… -dije caminando hacia la salida y tropezando con un millón de cosas en el camino- le pida mis… llaves…

-Si –me dijo- sino ya va a empezar a llamar a la policía reportando tu misteriosa desaparición.- y ambos reímos ante esa idea. Abrí la puerta y con ella cayeron 4 personas a mis pies. Hubo un pequeño silencio y entonces Alice dijo:

-E...encontré mi moneda! –y se paró del suelo.- Gracias por ayudarme a buscarla chicos.

-Si

-Por supuesto

-No hay de que hermanita.

Edward y yo los miramos con las cejas alzadas.

-Oh! Bella, Edward que coincidencia- dijo Rosalie.

-Demasiada diría yo- repuso Edward.

-Oh! Está bien, estábamos espiando detrás de la puerta! Pero ustedes nos dieron motivos! –admitió Alice.

Ambos esperamos callados por alguna explicación, pero como nadie dijo nada rodé mis ojos y caminé en dirección al pasillo.

-Nos vemos luego Edward- y el me levantó la mano en señal de "adiós".

Un segundo después sentí como se cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y dos pares de pies con tacones me perseguían a través del pasillo.

-Bella ya espéranos! No es tan fácil correr con tacones!- Luego recordé que Alice tenía mis llaves así que las esperé.

-Alice me das mis llaves?

-Estás enojada? –me dijo poniendo cara de perrito.

-No, porqué iba a estarlo?

-Porque los estábamos espiando… bueno eso no importa. Ya cuéntanoslo TODO! –dijo Rose muy emocionada. Las miré con cara confundida, no entendía de qué me estaban hablando.

-Oh vamos Bella! No nos vas a dejar con la duda! Qué hicieron tu y mi hermano ayer?-Ah! Se referían a eso.

-Pues nada…

-Esperas que te creamos eso! Empieza a cantar antes de que te hagamos hablar por la fuerza! –dijo Rose.

-Chicas, punto uno Edward solo me llevó a dormir a su habitación porque estaba ebria y la mía estaba cerrada con llave; punto dos, no soy tan zorra como para acostarme con un chico a penas lo conozco; y punto tres, olvidan que yo y Edward nos llevamos fatal?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio como si estuvieran pensando.

-Si, tienes razón, fuimos unas idiotas por pensar otra cosa.- admitió Alice.

-Lo sentimos –dijo Rosalie mirando al piso en señal de derrota.

-No se preocupen –dije riéndome un poco, la situación era chistosa; como iban a creer que Edward y yo? … es decir, no!

Alice me pasó las llaves y yo abrí la puerta.

-Bueno y? como fue despertarse en la cama del chico que más detestas? –dijo Alice riendo.

-No tan aterrador como verlo salir del baño después de la ducha –admití. Comencé a escuchar las risas de las chicas mientras entraba a mi habitación hasta que se detuvieron abruptamente. Eso o podía ser nada bueno.

-Espera un momento –dijo Alice.

-Cómo es eso de que lo viste salir del baño después de la ducha?- demandó saber Rose.

-Chicas, supérenlo- dije intentando cerrar la puerta.

-Y estaba desnudo! –gritó Alice.

-ADIÓS! –y cerré la puerta muy rápido para esconder lo sonrojada que estaba. Solo a ellas se les podía ocurrir algo así!

Me apoyé en la puerta y pude sentir el ruido de sus risitas afuera. Suspiré y me deslicé hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

-No van a dejarme en paz después de esto…

**Edward POV**

Salieron las chicas y me quedé solo con Emmet y Jasper quienes me estaban mirando con un tono raro en los ojos.

-Y? –dijo Emmet.

-Y… qué? –respondí.

-Nos vas a contar o no?- repuso Jasper. Los miré con desconfianza.

-Siempre podemos sacártelo a golpes, sabes?

-No sé de que hablan. –dije, pero de repente una idea cruzó mi mente. –No creerán que Bella y yo…?

-Dínoslo tu – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa que no dejaba ver nada bueno en su cara.

-Se volvieron locos! La conozco hace unos días…

-Nada que no hayas hecho antes…- Demonios!

-Si, pero es diferente, es decir, ella es nuestra amiga… su amiga… bah! Ya déjenme en paz! –dije caminando pro la habitación.

-Ahí lo tienes, algo pasó!

-Es tan difícil de creer que solo durmió aquí porque su habitación estaba cerrada con llave!

-Bueno bueno, te creemos…

-Y de ningún modo al iba a dejar en el pasillo así como estaba!

-Si, lo entendemos Edward…

-Así que no me vengan con eso de que…

-EDWARD YA!- Para variar había hablado de más.

-Tranquilo hermano, te creemos. –dijo Jasper dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Que bueno… ahora será mejor que bajemos a… no sé ver si descubrieron a alguien con lo de ayer.

-Si! Me parece haber escuchado que alguien se llevó el carrito de Newton anoche! Menudo susto que debe haber pasado cuando no lo encontró.

Nos reímos todos y salimos de la habitación.

**Bella POV**

Suspiré. Muy bien ya me había pasado toda la mañana pensando tonterías acerca de anoche y era hora de hacer los deberes de cálculo para mañana. Busqué entre mis papeles y no estaba en ninguna parte. Recordé que Emmet la había pasado por debajo de la puerta ayer en la mañana, pero donde la había puesto?

Y como un flash una idea legó a mi mente.

-Jacob! –no tenía nada que ver con la tarea de cálculo y la verdad no tenía idea por qué lo había recordado, pero una serie de imágenes mías besando al chico me golpearon.- Ay no…

Tenía que hablar con el, dejarle en claro que lo de ayer no era nada solo un arranque de locura, pero como iba a encontrarlo? Solo sabía que se llamaba Jacob Black y que vivía en la reserva Quileute. No podía pasearme por al reserva gritando su nombre para ver si aparecía, en caso de que quisiera verme; además ni siquiera podía salir de la escuela hoy.

-Dios –dije poniendo mis manos en posición de rezar y mirando al techo- si me quieres solo un poco por favor has que haya anotado su numero en el celular- rogué al tiempo que sacaba mi celular del bolso donde lo había dejado.

-Veamos… Baker, Beckett, Bingham, Black! Perfecto.- apreté el botón de llamar y despues de medio Segundo colgué. Qué demonios se supone que le iba a decir? "Si bueno Jacob? Hola soy Bella, solo llamaba para decirte que ayer tuve un ataque de adrenalina y no supe como canalizarlo así que te bese. Estamos bien verdad?" eso no sonaba para nada bien. Ensayé un discurso por lo menos unas cien veces antes de apretar definitivamente el botón para llamarlo.

Sonó una, dos, tres veces y luego contestó.

-Bueno?

-Esto… Jacob? –al diablo con mi discurso, lo había olvidado todo.

-Si

-Soy… soy Bella –había sonado más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

-Hola Bella, como estás?- Algo andaba mal con este chico, estaba sonando demasiado normal.

-Bien y … tu?

-Bien! Menuda fiesterita la de anoche no?- AH! Definitivamente el chico estaba tocado de la cabeza.

-Si… justo de eso quería hablarte. Mira Jacob anoche yo…

-No te preocupes Bella, nos dejamos llevar y punto. A todos les pasa con un par de cervezas en el cuerpo, no?

-Pues… creo que sí. De todos modos lo siento, debo haberte dejado una impresión horrible.

-Nada de eso! Me parece que es genial… eso de ser alocado y cosas.

-Jajaja… algo así.

-Lo que si no me pareció nada genial fue tu discusión con ese chico anoche.-Discusión…. Ahora si lo recordaba! Había discutido con Edward!

-Es… Edward me saca de quicio.

-Sobretodo cuando empezó a besar a esa chica…. Quien no se veía para nada contenta cuando se iba. Creo haberla escuchado murmurar algo de que estabas muerta. – Muy bien Bella, más problemas con Tanya.

-Bah… ella está loca, no me interesa. –Jacob se rió y continuamos hablando unos minutos. Quedamos en que el próximo fin de semana saldríamos a patinar, y por suerte ya que me estaba muriendo de ganas de usar mi patineta.

Hice mi tarea que por suerte encontré debajo de mi cama vaya a saber uno por que y bajé a cenar con los chicos. Al llegar al comedor divisé la mesa y a un costado a Edward y Tanya discutiendo.

-No me puedes hacer esto Edward Cullen! Acaso no sabes quien soy yo.

-Deja el drama Tanya…-decía el calmadamente a la chica que estaba casi gritándole.

-Sabes como voy a quedar frente a la escuela si esto se llega a saber!

-Puedes dejar de pensar en lo que los demás van a decir solo por un minuto? Estoy harto de todo el drama! Ya déjame en paz de una vez quieres?- la indignada chica se dio vuelta hacia mi dirección y sin decirle nada a Edward comenzó a caminar.

-Estás muerta, entendiste? –me dijo en tono amenazante mientras pasaba por mi lado y de paso me empujaba.

Las siguientes dos semanas de escuela fueron horribles. Tanya se encargaba de hacerme la vida imposible. Mis cosas se perdían misteriosamente, mis ensayos nunca le llegaban al profesor, chicas a las que jamás había visto pasaban empujándome en los pasillos, estaba harta. Había decidido no hacer nada ya que era nueva, pero ese viernes por la noche ya era mi límite.

Estaba cenando con los chicos y les contaba acerca de mi salida con Jacob el fin de semana a patinar.

-No sabía que en Forks estaba prohibido patinar por los pasos peatonales –dije riendo.

-Nos has contado esa historia mil veces desde que llegaste el sábado, sabes? –dijo Edward algo mosqueado.

-Que sensible estás niño bonito… -dije sacándole la lengua. – No es mi culpa que tú no te diviertas.

-Ew, Tanya a las doce –dijo Rosalie en voz baja para que solo yo pudiera oírla.

Sentí como dos chicas se reían por lo bajo mientras se acercaban y lo próximo que supe era que tenía la comida de alguien derramada en toda mi remera.

-Oh Bella cuanto lo siento! –dijo Tanya con cara de mosca muerta. Ese era el tope, no iba a aguantar ninguna estupidez más.

-Oh si que lo vas a sentir zorra! –me levanté de mi asiento y haciendo caso de mis instintos le clavé un puñetazo directamente en la nariz. Pude escuchar un "oh" general, pero poco me importaba en ese momento. Tanya se quedó quita por un instante con la mano en su nariz y luego se me abalanzo para jalarme el cabello. ¿Por qué era que las chicas siempre atacaban con eso? Siempre jalan el cabello… pero para mi suerte, jamás había sido muy femenina para mis cosas y yo sí sabía golpear a alguien así que cuando caímos al suelo (debo admitir que la estúpida si tenía fuerza) le propiné otro golpe de puño directamente en el ojo. Por lo menos verla con el ojo morado valdría la pena de la expulsión.

Súbitamente sentí como dos grandes brazos me tomaban de la cintura y me alejaban de Tanya. Aun retorciéndome pude ver como Edward levantaba a Tanya del suelo y ella me devolvía una sonrisa ganadora.

La ira se apoderó de mi.

-Emmet suéltame la voy a matar! –le grité al chico que me sostenía y le di un buen codazo para que me soltara a lo que el respondió con un ahogado "Auch" pero no me soltó.- Te digo que me sueltes! – logré zafarme de sus brazos y fui en directa dirección a Tanya hasta que choqué con otro chico.- Edward no te metas.

-Ya basta.

-Muévete! –le dije empujándolo con toda mi fuerza.

-QUE TE CALMES!

-Ambos deben calmarse –dijo una tercera voz.- Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen, Señorita Denali, están en problemas. Todos a mi oficina.

-Y yo por qué! –dijo Edward.

-Usted, por el hecho de estar en el medio del asunto cuando yo llegué. –dijo el hombre.

-Joder… -dijo Edward soltándome y empezando a caminar. Ni siquiera me fije en si Tanya nos seguía, solo me preocupaba de caminar en silencio hacia la oficina del director. Hasta que una duda asaltó mi mente.

-Por qué te pusiste de su lado?

-De qué hablas?

-Fuiste a levantarla…

-Bella, le estabas dando una paliza, si seguías así la matarías… y con lo exagerada que es esa chica.

-De todos modos debiste haberme dejado pasar…

-Te estaba evitando problemas… ahora por lo menos no te llevarán presa por homicidio.

-Lo que tú digas… -dije y me quedé en silencio unos segundos- aunque gracias…

Pasamos uno a uno a la oficina. Primero Tanya, después Edward y después yo; contestamos algunas preguntas, aguantamos un sermón y luego nos hicieron pasar a todos.

-Detención para ustedes dos.

-QUÉ? Y que hay de ella! –demandé.

-La señorita Denali y yo… hemos llegado a un acuerdo que no son de su incumbencia. Ustedes dos están castigados. -Sentí el puño de Edward apretarse en forma de enojo.

"De seguro le hizo un par de favores al viejo" pensé.

-Ahora retírense antes de que les de otro castigo y no lo olviden, mañana a las 8 de la mañana en la oficina de limpieza para que se les asignen los castigos!

Bien… no había sido tan horrible. Aunque nos habían quitado nuestro único día de libertad… Suspiré.

-Detención…


	7. Detención

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 7  
><em>

**Detención  
><strong>

-La he tenido peor –dijo Edward mientras caminábamos hacia la sala de limpieza.-Como la vez que con Emmet y Jasper se nos ocurrió ir a probar el porro en las canchas de fútbol. Esa vez estuvimos todo un mes sin salir e incluso llamaron a nuestros padres.

-TU? Fumando porro? No me hagas reír –le dije riéndome.

-Qué no me crees?- me dijo algo mosqueado.

-No se nota?

-Deja de responder preguntas con más preguntas!

-Solo si tú dejas de ser tan detestable- le dije sacándole la lengua. Iba a tener que pasar un día completo con el, talvez lo mejor sería que me comportara.

Llegamos a la sala de limpieza donde nos esperaba una señora con una malla en el cabello.

-Ustedes son los revoltosos, no?- ambos asentimos con algo de vergüenza.- Muy bien, tomen estos guantes y vayan a fregar los platos de la cena de anoche. –dijo tirándonos unos guantes- luego se van al jardín a podar los pinos. Después de eso los quiero a ambos trapeando el gimnasio y cuando terminen con eso, deben ir a podar el césped de las canchas de fútbol. Entendido?

Esto era un maldito campo de concentración! Como era posible que nos dieran todo ese trabajo. Sentí pena por el pobre Edward que estaba aquí por mi culpa. Aunque realmente, haber golpeado a Tanya lo valía.

Caminamos en silencio hacia las cocinas y cuando entramos vimos pilas y pilas de platos sucios esperando ser lavados.

-Cuánto pueden comer?-dije impresionada.

-Toneladas diría yo.

-Pues deberíamos empezar antes de que se nos haga tarde para todo lo demás. –dije y me puse los guantes que nos habían dado.

Edward hizo lo mismo y caminó hacia el fregadero. Después de quebrar algo así como 4 platos, quedamos en que el lavaba y yo secaba… torpe yo.

-Color favorito? –le pregunté mientras me pasaba un plato recién lavado. Habíamos comenzado a jugar a las 20 preguntas para matar el tiempo. Todo era mejor que el silencio.

-Azul –me dijo moviendo la cabeza como si asintiera.

-Creí que sería algo así como el gris o el blanco…

-Pues te equivocabas para variar –lo fulminé con la mirada al termino de su frase.

-Bien… a qué es lo que más le temes?- me preguntó.

-Eso es fácil… pues a estar sola. –admití. Hubo un silencio algo incomodo para mi que fue interrumpido por un chorro de agua directo en mi cara que me hizo soltar el plato que secaba.-Qué demonios te pasa!

-Para que no te sientas sola –dijo mostrándome una cara de ángel fingida.

-Me hiciste romper otro plato! –protesté.

-Eso es porque tienes dedos de mantequilla –dijo riéndose.

-La vas a pagar Edward! –dije tomando la otra manguera del fregadero y lanzándole un chorro directo a la entrepierna. Escuché un sonoro "OU" mientras vi como se agarraba la zona con sus dos manos. Le tomó un minuto retomar su postura anterior.

-Eres peligrosa, Swan. – a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

Para cuando terminamos de lavar todos los platos ya era una hora decente para que la gente saliera del encierro y se fuera a donde quería ir. Caminamos hasta el jardín delantero para podar los pinos y cuando estabamos en medio de la acción una vocesita nos interrumpió.

-Se divierten? -dijo Alice.

-No sabes cuanto... -respondió Edward.

-Por lo menos no están solos -y sonrió.- Ah, Bella, no te había podido contar, pero Tanya si tiene el ojo morado.

-De veras! -vi como asentía con su cabeza.

-Incluso trato de cubrirlo con maqillaje pero solo lo empeoró -dijo Rose partiendose de la risa.

-Parecía mapache! -gritó Emmet.

-Pues entonces vale la pena el castigo -dije triunfante. -Y ustedes, a donde van?

-Al pueblo... iremos al cine.- dijo Jasper- siento que no puedan ir.

-Está bien... con al señorita rebeldía creo que podemos soportarlo -dijo Edward.

-Pues entonces adiós -dijo Alice- nos vemos luego. Bella te traeré algún regalo de Forks. -y dicho esto todos se marcharon.

Respiré hondo.

-Bien... de vuelta al trabajo.- Comenzé a cortar algunas ramas cuando me asaltó una duda que había tenido desde hace dos semanas atrás.- Edward?

-Si?

-Me quedan algunas preguntas del juego aún verdad?

-Pues... si.

-Entonces, quiero saber por qué discutían tu y Tanya esa noche del domingo despúes de la fiesta?

-Pues... ella estaba molesta. No le gustó la idea de que... -vi como agachaba un poco la cabeza- durmieras en mi habitación.

-Asi que por eso... -dije pensando en voz alta. Ahora todo encajaba. Por eso Tanya me detestaba tanto! Creía que entre yo y Edward pasaba algo. Sacudí mi cabeza por el solo hecho de pensarlo. La idea no era del todo tentadora.

El tiempo pasó rápido y para las 5 de la tarde ya habíamos trapeado, lavado y podado. Creíamos que habíamos terminado, cuando se nos acercó la eñora de la limpieza.

-Como terminaron antes, tengo que pedirles que hagan otra tarea.

-Otra más! -dijimos ambos.

-Necesito que vayan al campo de golf y recojan als pelotas que encuentren tiradas.

Busque en mi mente excusas para no hacerlo, pero al no encontrar ninguna me encontré aceptando al tarea junto con Edward. Fuimos hacia los carritos, ya que según Edward el campo (que yo jamás había visto) no quedaba nada de cerca, y cuanta razón tenía. Nos demoramos por lo menos diez minutos en el condenado carrito.

El lugar era enorme! Y se supinía que recogeríamos las pelotas que quedaban... esto iba a tardar.

-Bien... yo voy por allá-dije señalando al norte- y tu por allá- y le apunté hacia el sur.- y nos encontramos aquí en media hora. - Edward asintió y nos fuimos.

Durante mi caminata pensé en algunas de las respuestas que me había dado Edward durante el juego. Algunas muy corrientes y otras algo más serias. La verdad era que me quedaba una sola pregunta y no sabía cual sería, mientras que a el le quedaban como minimo 5. Era un poco más perspicás a la hora de preguntar cosas, pro ejemplo, yo hacía una pregunta y a penas respondía le preguntaba el por qué y eso ya contaba como dos preguntas.

Caminé y caminé y no encontré ni una sola maldita bola. Estaba empezando a hartarme hasta que decidí volver al punto de encuentro. Mientras caminaba divisé a Edward sentado revolviendo en sus bolsillos en busca de algo.

-Encontraste algo?- me preguntó a penas me vio. Yo me senté a su lado.

-Nada... tu?

-Nada tampoco. -hubo un silencio mientras seguía buscando en sus bolsillos- Ajá! Sabía que tenía uno en esta chaqueta- y del bolsillo saco lo que a simple vista era un igarrillo, pero para gente más experimentada en el tema como yo, era evidente que era un porro.

-Oye! Qué estás haciendo?

-Tu qué crees? -me dijo poniendoselo en la boca. Se lo quité de ahí.

-Estás loco! Si nos descubren nos hechan! Además tu ya me contaste que una vez los descubrieron.- le dije histerica.

-Te puedes calmar? -dijo quitandome el porro de la mano con brusquedad- No va a pasar nada... además, creí que la rebelde aquí eras tú -me dijo mirandome como si estuviera retandome.

-Qué se supone que significa eso, eh?

-Acaso nunca lo has probado? - me quedé en silencio, pero asentí con la cabeza. Porsupuesto que lo había probado.- Entonces debes saber que uno no le hace mal a nadie... además ninguno de los dos es drogadicto, solo es para divertirse un rato.- seguí en silencio.- Ah... ya sé... lo que pasa es que no te atreves.

-Me estás llamando cobarde?

-Pues eso creo que eres -me dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisita torcida que ponía.

-Dame acá! -dije quitandole el porro otra vez de la mano y poniendomelo en la boca. Saqué un encendedor de mi bolsillo y comencé a prenderlo. Dios! Este chico podía convencerme de lo que fuera solo con retarme. Si seguía así, algún día iba a morir en alguna apuesta suicida con Edward Cullen.

Por fin prendió el maldito cigarro y comencé a aspirar. El sabor no era muy bueno, así que supuse que no era marihuana pura. Dejé que mis pulmones se llenaran con el humo y se lo devolví.

-Pareces una experta -dijo riendose pro lo bajo.

-Ay ya callate! -aspiró- de donde sacaste eso?

-Se le calló a Newton en los camarines de la clase de gimnasia. Y bueno... algo así no se puede desperdiciar.- coincidí en eso.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos ya nos habíamos terminado todo el cigarro y empezaba a hacerme efecto.

-Virgen? -me preguntó.

-No. Te quedan 4 preguntas. -le recordé.

-Poison o The Ramones? -supe que se refería a las bandas musicales.

-Blink 182 -dije riendome histericamente.

-Tramposa! -también se rió.-Bien... te arrepientes de haber besado a la ultima persona que besaste? -me dijo derepente con seriedad. Lo pensé un momento... es decir, Jacob era guapo y todo, pero primero había sido un beso erroneo y segundo nisiquiera lo había sentido.

-Debo decir que si...

-Muy bien -pude ver su cara de burla. Como si interiormente se estuviera riendo de mi, pero de todos modos estaba muy drogada como para interpretarlo bien.- Piercings?

-Un momento... no me vas a preguntar por qué me arrepiento?

-Perdería una pregunta.

-Jaja... muy bien... pues, si- le dije sacando la lengua y mostrandole mi piercing.

-Eso es... como lo haces para esconderlo! Nunca lo había visto.

-Pues no sé... tampoco es como si nos hablaramos tanto. Alice lo notó el primer día.

-Pequeño duende metiche -dijo haciendo alusión a Alice y ambos nos caímos de espaldas de la risa.

En ese momento simplemente el mundo dejó de ser un lugar normal. Era como si las nubes se agruparan de direfentes modos formando figuras, como si me hundiera en el cesped, como si la brisa me llegara de un modo diferente. Pude notar lo anaranjado del cielo... se estaba oscureciendo. Los pajaros bailaban para mi... o para mi mente. Empecé a reirme de una manera totalmente retardada pero muy compulsiva, y como si fuera contagioso, Edward hizo lo mismo. Pero repentinamente, comenzaron a caerme Gotas de agua en la cara. Estaba lloviendo? Podía ser, uno, porque era Forks y el clima era horrible; y dos, porque en ese minuto todo podía pasar para mi.

-Está... lloviendo? -me preguntó Edward.

-Es... agua. -Ambos miramos a todos lados buscandole una explicación y vi que los regadores estaban encendidos y nos estabamos mojando completamente.- JAJAJA solo son los regadores!

-Que idiotas -dijo el riendose aun. Se levantó y me tendió la mano, gesto por el que nisiquiera dudé ya que no estaba en mis cabales.

Cuando estuve de pie, comencé a correr hacia la fuente del agua.

-Soy la reina del campo de golf! Vamos gallina Edward, temes mojarte un poco! -lo reté.

-Ya vas a ver- me dijo corriendo tras de mi.

Sentía cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo reaccionar al contacto con el agua. Era hermso, era maravilloso, era lo mejor! Empujé a Edward al suelo y me abalanzé sobre el.

-Te dije que era la reina! -le dije.

-Estás muerta! -me dijo y en un segundo le tenía encima de mi. Me sostuvo por las muñecas y me miró, pero estaba demasiado ida como para tomarlo en serio, y en vez de haberle gritado como lo hubiese hecho un día normal, comencé a reirme compulsivamente. Sin poder contenerse, el también rió y calló pesadamente sobre mi estomago.

Aun riendo, lo aparté de mi y me levanté. Y en ese preciso momento comencé a sentir calor. Sabía que era imposible, pero era un calor abrumador y extenuante. El impulso de quitarme la polera me superó así que sin pensarmelo lo hice y miré la cara de un estupefacto Edward cullen.

-Qué? Nunca habías visto una chica sin polera!

-Eres una indecente lo sabías? -me dijo levantandose y riendo.

-Ni que estuviera desnuda o algo así -dije señalando mi brassiere.- Además, te apuesto que tu también tienes calor.

Nisiquiera se detuvo a dudar un segundo antes de quitarse también su remera. Y ahí estabamos, dos chicos... dos perdidos en medio de un campo de golf, drogados, mojados y riendonos de lo primero que se nos cruzara. Para cuando el efecto comenzó a disminuir ya era completamente de noche, así que mojados como estabamos nos subimos al carrito donde yo conducí está vez y Edward me hizo saber que jamás me dejaría hacerlo de nuevo.

Llegamos por la entrada de atrás y muertos de la risa intentando no hacer ruido, hasta que nos topamos con la misma señora de la limpieza quien nos observó de arriba a abajo. Por suerte nos quedaba algo de decencia y nos habíamos puesto las remeras.

-Ya volvimos -dijo Edward y yo contuve la risa. Vi que la mujer nos miraba con desconfianza.

-Lo noté. Y las pelotas?

-Pues es una larga historia sabe... pero al verdad no había ninguna -repuse yo.

La mujer enrojeció de rabia y en ese momento Edward me tomó de la mano y dijo un corto:

-Bueno, ahora nos vamos a dormir, adiós.- antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Las condenadas escaleras eran eternas, pero nos reimos todo el camino arriba.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro piso, nos sentamos abatidos en el escalón.

-Viste su cara? -le dije riendo e intentando respirar con normalidad.

-Con suerte nos slvamos de otro castigo, eh-me dijo el intentando recobrar la respiración también.

El pasillo estaba oscuro; ni idea de donde estaba la gente. Solo eramos él y yo sentados en un escalón.

-Sabes?... no eres tan pesado cuando te lo propones.- le dije.

-Y tu no eres tan insoportable...

-Ni tan antipático...

-Ni tan desquiciada -sentí como se me acercaba poco a poco.

-Ni... tan... - podía sentir su respiración de lo cerca que estaba.

-Frustrante... - vi sus ojos posados en los míos y... el sonido de un celular nos saco del trance.

Me apresuré a meter la mano en mi bolsillo empapado y saque mi celular. Alice.

-Mierda! Como pude no darme cuenta que tenía el celular en el bolsillo! Que tan idiota puedo ser!- sentí que Edward se reía casi con frustración.- Esto es tu culpa, lo sabías?- Le dije.

-Como puede ser mi culpa?

-Tu me convenciste de que te siguiera!

-Y acaso tu no piensas!

Genial... unas horas de paz y ya estábamos peleando de nuevo.

-Me retracto de todo lo que dije antes! Si eres insoportable -dije levantándome.

-Pues... pues yo también me retracto!- y se levantó.

-Yo me retracté primero! - dije caminando hacia mi cuarto.

-Pero yo me retracto con más ganas! -dijo mientras me veía abrir mi puerta y entrar a mi habitación.

-NO ME SIGAS!

-NO TE ESTOY SIGUIENDO!

-ENTONCES ADIÓS!

-PUES ADIÓS! -dijo y me dio la espalda. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con un portazo. Después de todo, el día había terminado mal a causa de mi mal genio... Aunque, el tenía la culpa, saben?

Maldito seas Edward Cullen! Nunca un chico me había resultado tan... frustrante, insoportable, desquiciadamente molesto y aun así la vida hacía que estuviéramos juntos en todas las situaciones sin poder tomarme un respiro de tu inigualablemente detestable personalidad. Quería que me dejaras en paz, pero al parecer, todos los caminos me llevaban a ti.

CAP 8


	8. Yo nunca nunca

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 8  
><em>

**Yo nunca nunca...  
><strong>

**Edward POV**

Bella Swan... la insufrible Bella Swan me tenía hecho un atado de nervios. La peor parte era que no me retractaba del todo de lo que había dicho; la chica si era simpática cuando bajaba la guardia que ambos nos poníamos. Incluso yo... ARGH! Que había intentado hacer allá afuera? "Tan cerca de ella... me parecía como si yo hubiese querido be... NO! De ninguna manera Edward Cullen" pensé, pero no pude reprimir las imágenes que mi cerebro me enviaba de ella sin polera bajo el agua. Su torso semidesnudo me gritaba que hiciera algo.

Recordé la sensación de vértigo de ese momento y sacudí mi cabeza.

-Deja de pensar tonterías -me dije me di una vuelta en mi cama. No podía dormir. Iba a ser una larga noche…

Pues fueron dos largas noches en las que no pegué un ojo pensando en como evitar los recurrentes pensamientos de Bella.

Caminé como un verdadero zombie hasta la clase de química avanzada que había sido obligado a tomar a principio de año por Alice, ya que decía que me haría bien para tener sentido de la responsabilidad o algo así. No había dormido nada en dos miserables días y se me notaba en las pesadas ojeras que llevaba debajo de los ojos.

-Buenos días… -dije sin animo a Rosalie y Jasper quienes estaban en mi misma clase.

-Amigo, tienes una cara terrible…

-Estuviste de fiesta anoche?- me preguntó Rosalie burlonamente.

-Por qué no te vas a molestar a tu novio? –dije mirándola con cara de furia.

-Pues alguien está de un humor terrible –me devolvió ella dándose vuelta de su asiento.

-Bueno, y como te fue en tu castigo el sábado? No saliste de tu habitación en todo el domingo así que no te había podido preguntar- me dijo Jasper.

-Estuvo… como decirlo? Alucinante –dije recordando lo que había fumado.

-Pues no suena tan mal… talvez logre que me castiguen también –me dijo y también se dio vuelta.

Respiré hondo, la clase iba a comenzar.

**Bella POV **

No había visto a Edward desde el episodio del sábado. No se había dignado a bajar ni a desayunar, ni a almorzar ni a cenar ese domingo, por eso me sorprendió verlo sentado el lunes en la clase de biología.

Era la ultima clase del día y por lo tanto la más extenuante.

Me senté con mis cosas en el asiento que estaba junto a el, después de todo era su compañera de laboratorio. Ambos nos dirigimos una mirada rápida y luego volvimos la vista hacia el pizarrón.

-Buenas tardes alumnos! Hoy iniciaremos un trabajo de investigación que deben entregarme dentro de dos semanas. Se trata de una investigación exhaustiva de todas las fases de la mitosis y la meiosis. –dijo el profesor mientras le entregaba una pauta a cada alumno. Yo miré a Alice con ojos suplicantes para poder ser su pareja en la investigación a lo que ella respondió con un guiño.- En sus hojas está escrito todo lo que se evaluará. Debe ser un informe totalmente completo y debe ser entregado a tiempo –dijo mirando significativamente a Emmet.- eso va para usted señor Cullen.

-Le prometo que esta vez lo entregaré a tiempo!-replicó Emmet.

-La última vez que dijo eso se demoró dos semanas más en entregarlo. – y se dio vuelta para caminar hacia la pizarra.- Antes de que comiencen a armar alguna pareja, debo decirles que en esta ocasión las armaré yo.

Se escucharon quejas por lo bajo, pero el profesor continuó.

-Para que fuera más justo, las hice al azar- y tomó una hoja donde habían nombres escritos.- Muy bien, comencemos por la señorita Angela Weber y… Rosalie Hale; Lauren y Eric; Alice y Emmet –pude escuchar un "no!" de parte de Alice- Newton y Jasper Hale; Jessica y Tyler…-y la lista siguió, pero mi nombre no era nombrado.- Bueno y eso os deja a Edward e Isabella.

-QUÉ!-escupimos los dos al unísono.

-Fueron al azar, no hay reclamos.

-El mundo me quiere volver loca…

Definitivamente había alguien burlándose de mí en algún lado. No era posible que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos en absolutamente todo. Me querían volver loca definitivamente.

Ok, lo único que teníamos que hacer era hacer partes por separado; el haría una parte del trabajo y yo otra. Ahora, había que hacérselo saber, y la cena iba a ser el momento.

-Emmet, mañana después de clases nos vamos a la biblioteca y no salimos hasta haber hecho la mitad del condenado trabajo, mira que para esa semana tenemos que terminar lo de historia y el condenado informe para historia del arte.-le dijo Alice en tono enojado.

-Tranquila hermanita, lo tengo todo bajo control –dijo Emmet metiéndose un enorme pedazo de pizza a la boca.

Me armé de valor y me giré para encontrar a un Edward distraído mientras jugaba con unas hojas de lechuga en su plato.

-Edward –dije firme y el levantó su cabeza para mirarme- creo que sería mejor que cada uno hiciera su parte del trabajo por separado.

-Bien…

-Perfecto, entonces…

-Discúlpame un momento –dijo y se paró de su asiento. Lo miré extrañada y el shock vino cuando se le acercó a una chica de cabello rubio que estaba parada frente a las ensaladas.

Sentí una ira enorme, es decir, le estaba hablando de algo para la escuela y me deja sola como una idiota!

-Pues si no me pone atención, entonces que haga lo que quiera con el maldito trabajo –dije y me levanté de la mesa.

**Edward POV**

El plan estaba funcionado; debía evitar a Bella y así las imágenes se irían de mi cabeza. En la última semana la había dejado hablando sola un par de veces, me había saltado un par de clases y todo parecía empezar a volver a la normalidad.

Pero, se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle: Alice, mi pequeña pero perspicaz hermana que todo lo notaba. De todos modos me sorprendí ese jueves cuado tocó mi puerta.

-Edward, podemos hablar?

-Si, claro… siéntate.- ella se sentó y yo hice lo mismo en mi cama.

-Bien, esto será corto y simple… qué te pasa con Bella?- "Demonios…"

-Nada –dije tratando de sonar convincente.

-Entonces porque la evitas o simplemente la ignoras?

-Yo no hago eso.

-Sabes que se te da muy mal mentirme, verdad?

-Alice, ya déjalo…

-Sabes que creo? –me dijo parándose de su asiento y acercándose a mi en forma acusadora- Creo que pasó algo con ella y que la evitas para no recordarlo!- Había que reconocerlo… la chica era buena en eso de adivinar.

-Deja de meterte en cosas que no te importan, no me pasa nada –dije también levantándome de mi asiento y dándole la espalda.

-Si sigues así, voy a pensar que te gusta…

-NO! –le grité- Alice, déjame en paz, no me pasa absolutamente nada! No tienes un novio al que fastidiar!

Ella formó una sonrisita en sus labios y se giró hacia la puerta.

-Si… tienes razón. Adiós hermanito –me dijo y salió por la puerta tarareando una canción que no conocía.

"Pequeño duende maléfico" pensé mientras me tiraba sobre mi cama y me quedaba mirando el techo.

**Bella POV**

Ese sábado habíamos decidido que iríamos a la habitación de Emmet en la noche a divertirnos un poco, así que con las chicas llegamos temprano de Port Angeles, ya que acompañamos a Alice a comprar unos zapatos que según ella le hacían falta.

A eso de las 10 estuvimos fuera del cuarto de Emmet y nos abrió un muy sonriente Edward.

-Vaya… esto es nuevo, al único Cullen que casi no vi esta semana –le dije mientras entraba.

La habitación era algo más amplia que la mía. Estaba llena de posters de jugadores de baseball y había fotos de Rosalie en todos lados. En el piso habían botellas de lo que supuse era tequila, algunos limones, sal y botellas de otro licor que no supe identificar.

-Bien, y qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó la voz cantarina de Alice mientras se sentaba al lado de Jasper en el suelo.

-Y si… jugamos un juego? –dije señalando al alcohol.

Todos asintieron emocionados. "Muy bien… un juego…" dije intentando recordar alguno.

-Emmet, tienes cartas?

-Por supuesto –dijo levantándose de su asiento y volviendo con un mazo de cartas.

-Bien –dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi cara- supongo que todos vamos a jugar verdad?

-Si-dijo Alice sin darle el tiempo a nadie para retractarse.

-Entonces sentémonos en un circulo en el piso –y todos lo hicieron. Me senté yo, a mi lado derecho se sentó Rosalie, a su lado derecho Alice, luego Edward, luego Emmet y luego Jasper.

Dejé el plato con los limones al medio y la sal también junto con el mazo de cartas. Le pasé a cada uno un vasito de tequila y comencé a explicar.

-Bien, el juego se llama Cuarto Rey (n/a: es un juego muy conocido en mi país XD donde juegas y es imposible no quedar ebrio XDDD) y consiste en que cada uno debe sacar una carta del mazo cuando le toque su turno. Las cartas tienen reglas; cuando te sale un As te tomas un shot de tequila o un sorbo de lo que estés tomando-señalé, ya que sabía que Alice tomaría cualquier cosa menos tequila… decía que no le gustaba- cuando te sale un 2 te tomas 2; cuando te sale un 3 te tomas 3; ahora, cuando te sale un 4 repartes 4 sorbos o shots a quien tu quieras, puede ser entre varias personas, por ejemplo uno para mi uno para Rose uno para Jazz y uno para Alice –dije intentando explicar- luego, si te sale un 5 repartes 5; si te sale 6 repartes 6; si te sale un 7, tienes derecho a poner una regla, por ejemplo, si a mi me sale un 7 pongo la regla de que todo el que le toque tomar tiene que hacer… como un mono antes –dije conteniendo la risa ante la imagen que se formaba en mi cabeza- y si no sigues la regla debes tomar otra vez. Las reglas solo se pueden sacar si te toca otro 7 y dices que quieres sacar la regla anterior. Después, si te sale un 8 debes decir "Yo nunca nunca..." por ejemplo, si a mi me sale un 8 y yo digo "Yo nunca nunca… he caminado hacia atrás" , todo el que haya caminado hacia atrás debe tomar un sorbo. Si te sale un 9 entonces es el juego de la cultura; a la persona que le toco debe decir por ejemplo "Cultura de marcas de autos" y todos debemos decir una marca de auto, pero el que no diga nada debe tomar un sorbo. Después, si te sale un 10 debes comenzar a contar una historia, pero es una palabra por persona; por ejemplo, si a mi me sale el diez, yo digo: Había. Rose dice: Había una. Alice dice: Había una vez, etc etc. Tienen que seguir con la historia y repetir lo que dijo el anterior. Luego, si te sale una J, a penas salga, tienen que poner todos el dedo índice en la carta y decir "Buen día señor" y el ultimo tiene que tomarse un sorbo grande. Si te sale una Q es lo mismo que la J pero deben decir "Buenos días señorita". Y por último, si te sale una K, debes guardarla hasta que salga el cuarto rey, o sea el último rey del mazo. Y esa persona debe tomarse los tragos de todos al seco.- me tomé una pausa- un juego realmente divertido.

-Acepto! –dijo Alice.

-Pues si Alice lo hace, yo también. –dijo Rose.

-Ni hablar de nosotros –dijo Jasper refiriéndose a todos los chicos- jugaremos si o si.

Les devolví una gran sonrisa y Emmet dijo que el comenzaría.

Tomó una carta del montón.

-Un 5 –dijo mostrándola.- Perfecto… Uno para la que nos enseño el juego –dijo señalándome- dos para mi hermanito-dijo dándole un empujón a Edward- y uno a mi hermana.- Alice lo miró con una sonrisa fingida mientras se tomaba un sorbo de su vodka con jugo de naranja que había preparado Jasper para ella puesto que no le gustaba el Tequila.

Tomé un poco de sal y lo puse en mi mano y lo lamí, luego miré el vaso por un segundo y me lo tomé entero. El sabor del tequila era algo indescriptible… por un lado lo sentía algo amargo, pero con la sal tomaba otro rumbo, y cuando puse el limón en mi boca se volvió casi refrescante. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y saqué la lengua como si hubiese probado algo muy acido.

Luego vino Edward quien después del tercero exclamó un "Puaj" muy sonoro.

-Jasper, tu turno. –le dijo Rose.

-Pues… J.

-BUEN DÍA SEÑOR! –gritamos todos menos Emmet, quien a parecer no había logrado memorizar la frase.

-Rayos! Cómo era…?

-Sólo tomate el trago! –le gritó Alice y acto seguido, Emmet se lo tomó sin emitir sonido.

-Bien, mi turno –dije frotándome las manos.-Un 10! Eso es historia… Hm… Hubo..

-Hubo una –siguió Rosalie.

-Hubo una… vieja –dijo Alice y todos la miramos extrañados. Qué? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Hubo una vieja llamada –dijo Edward.

-Hubo una vieja llamada… Bella –rió Emmet y le respondí un gruñido.

-Hubo una vieja llamada Bella que –dijo Jasper.

-Hubo una vieja llamada Bella que era.

-Hubo una vieja llamada Bella que era muy.

-Hubo una Bella vieja que… AY me equivoqué! –dijo Alice. Y sin tener que decir nada, tuvo que tomarse el sorbo.

-Ahora me toca! –dijo Rose sacando una carta- 8 –y me miró interrogante.

-Es el del nunca nunca –dije yo.

-Oh… entonces… yo nunca nunca… he besado a una chica. –dijo Rosalie. Y tomó Jasper, tomó Edward, tomó Emmet y tomé yo. No me di cuenta de que todos me estaban mirando hasta que quité el limón de mi boca.

-Qué? –pregunté con desconfianza.

-Por qué tomaste?- me preguntó Rose.

-Pues… porque si lo he hecho?

-Tu… lesbiana pervertida! –me dijo Alice y me dio un empujón al momento que todos menos Edward se reían. A decir verdad, el chico parecía pensativo.

-Mi turno! –dijo Alice otra vez emocionada. –Bien… un 7. Es una regla no?

-Tienes buena memoria para ser tan pequeña. –exclamé. La vi sonreír maliciosamente… esto no iba a ser bueno.


	9. No es como si nosotros

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 9  
><em>

**No es como si nosotros...  
><strong>

-Bueno, mi regla es que cada vez que Edward pierda o le toque tomar, debe hacer un body shot con Bella (n/a: un body shot es cuando una persona te lame la sal de alguna parte del cuerpo, se toma el tequila y luego te saca el limón que tu estás sosteniendo en tu boca).

-Te volviste loca!-le gritó Edward.

-Alice! –protesté yo.

-Oh vamos… cuando les toque un 7 pueden sacar la regla –nos dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

-No... No voy a hacerlo –dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Bueno… entonces parece que eres una gallina –dijo Alice al tiempo que Emmet y Jasper empezaban a imitar a una gallina.

-Está bien –escuché decir a Edward y lo miré sorprendida.- a menos que la señorita gallina se rehúse… -y alzó una ceja mientras me miraba. De ninguna manera iba a perder contra Edward.

-Acepto –dije sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

-Perfecto –dijo Alice dando aplausos.- Es tu turno Edward.

El chico estiró la mano y sacó un reluciente 3. Se me paró el corazón en ese instante.

-Creo que saqué mal la carta –dijo poniéndola de nuevo en el mazo.

-Oh no, de ninguna manera! Vamos Edward… Bella está esperando. –dijo Alice quitando la carta del mazo.

Resignado, se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a mi.

-Acuéstate –me ordeno.

-Qué! –Qué tipo de bodyshot era ese!

-Mientras más rápido lo hagamos…

-Está bien, está bien! –dije mientras me recostaba en el piso de la habitación.

-Un minuto –dijo Alice acercándose al estéreo de Emmet y poniéndole play a algún CD.-Ahora si! –dijo mientras empezaba a sonar una canción que no conocía.

_You got a body like the devil _

_and you smell like sex_

"oh-oh" pensé mientras me recostaba en el piso. Sentí como Edward ponía sal desde mi clavícula hasta mi cuello. "Genial… primera vez que uso una remera escotada y tiene que pasarme esto" pensé.

-Abre la boca –ordenó.

Le hice caso y puso el pedazo de limón en mi boca. Lo mordí un poco para sostenerlo y el sabor ácido llegó a mi inmediatamente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Edward estaba encima de mí con sus brazos a los lados de mis hombros y me estaba mirando fijamente.

Se acercó a mi, lentamente y pude sentir su cálido aliento contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos intentando relajarme.

Al momento que su lengua hizo contacto con mi cuerpo sentí el escalofrío más grande que jamás había sentido. Abrí los ojos de golpe y tuve que reprimir un gritito mordiendo más fuerte el limón. Esa de ninguna forma era la lengua de un humano, tenía que ser un Dios. No sabía que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo Edward, pero me estaba volviendo loca y mientras más se acercaba a mi cuello, más hacia que me estremeciera. Al momento que llegó a mi cuello sentí una pequeña risa de su parte y sentí un gran alivio de que alejara de mi.

Lo vi tomar el shot de tequila y tragárselo de un sorbo; luego, velozmente se acercó a mi boca y sentí sus labios a milímetros de los míos cuando sacó el condenado limón.

Cuando todo terminó, yo yacía en el piso, totalmente anonadada y sin aliento. Me tomó algunos segundos volver a respirar con normalidad y sentarme otra vez. Para ese entonces Edward estaba otra vez en su puesto y todos me miraban con cara divertida.

"Bella contrólate… de seguro esto es algún plan de Edward para… no sé dejarte ver mal! El no va a ganarte" me dije a mi misma en mi mente y sacudí la cabeza.

-Sigamos… -dije firmemente.

El juego siguió y con Edward tuvimos que repetir lo del tequila a lo mínimo 3 veces más. Era imposible negar que cada una de las veces fue peor que la otra. Era como si supiera exactamente donde tocar (o lamer en este caso) para volverme loca, a lo que yo solo podía responder con gemidos ahogados y apretando los puños.

"Emmet en bikini, Rosalie con un mohicano azul, Jasper vestido de Tarzán, Alice disfrazada de duende, Emmet en bikini, Rosalie con un …" era todo lo que repetía en mi mente mientras Edward hacía lo suyo.

Cuando ya no podía aguantar más bodyshots y eran eso de las 3 am decidimos cada uno volver a su habitación. Yo, increíblemente, estaba sobria… creo que los ataques de adrenalina de los bodyshots con el ojiverde no me daban tiempo para emborracharme, a diferencia de Edward quien estaba visiblemente ebrio.

-Yo voy a quedarme donde Jazz –me dijo Alice.

-Quién es la pervertida ahora, eh? –le dije con una sonrisa picarona en al cara. –NO un minuto, entonces voy a tener que subir al borracho yo! –protesté.

-Se lo debes –me dijo recordándome lo de hacia dos o tres sábados atrás. Inhalé hondo.

-Si… tienes razón. –busqué a Edward con la mirada. Estaba intentando explicarle a Jasper algo de una explosión con una teoría que solo un borracho inventaría. Fui a su lado y lo tiré del brazo.-Nos vamos hombre ebrio, y no hagas ruido a menos que quieras otra… detención –dije recordando al ultima vez.

Subir las escaleras fue todo un desafío. Para que Edward no se tropezara tuve que hacerlo contar todos los escalones que subíamos, de otra forma, perdía la concentración y se tropezaba.

Lo dejé acostado en su cama y tuve que sacarle las zapatillas ya que sinceramente el no era capaz.

Se quedó dormido en un segundo… se veía calmado, no sé… como en paz. Quise verlo más de cerca y me puse en cuclillas al lado de su cama. Realmente estaba en paz cuando dormía. Ni rastro del chico que era mi eterno rival. Porque eso era el… mi rival, y no iba a permitir que me ganara en nada.

En ese minuto un impulso me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Me acerqué a sus labios… me pregunté si alguna vez habían besado a una chica con amor real y no solo con lujuria…

No me estaba dando cuenta, pero cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos. Cerré mis ojos… y recordé lo del tequila. Me puse roja como un tomate. Sentí mis mejillas ardiéndome y abrí los ojos de golpe. Me retiré en un segundo, e incluso choqué con una repisa que estaba colgada en su habitación.

Me sentí realmente estúpida en ese minuto.

-A veces eres una completa idiota Isabella Swan –dije para mi misma en voz alta y salí de su habitación en dirección a la mía.

El domingo fue un día aburrido. Hice los deberes en la mañana, luego almorzamos todos juntos y en la tarde fuimos yo y Rose a ver una película donde Alice.

Me acosté temprano y el lunes me levanté temprano… todo un milagro para mi. Estaba de buen humor así que baje a desayunar a la hora. Encontré nuestra típica mesa con todos ahí.

Los saludé y me senté a comer un tazón con frutas.

-No lo vamos a entregar en una carpeta rosada Alice! Todo el mundo va a creer que soy gay o algo así.- discutía Emmet.

-Pero le da estilo! Además, déjame recordarte que la que hizo todo el trabajo fui yo! –le respondió Alice y lo golpeó con un montón de papeles en la cabeza.

-Angela y yo lo terminamos hace muchos días… nos quedó maravilloso! De verdad espero aprobar! Biología no es lo mío… -dijo Rosalie.

-Qué tal su informe chicos? –dijo Jasper mirándome.

-Qué informe? –le pregunté yo mientras estaba a punto de echarme un pedazo de melón a la boca.

-El de biología… de mitosis y meiosis…

Me quedé con la boca abierta y el melón a mitad de camino. Alcé mis ojos hasta Edward.

-Porque… si lo hicieron verdad? –preguntó Alice que nos estaba mirando a ambos.

-Mierda! –exclamamos Edward y yo a la vez.

Nos paramos del asiento. Habíamos olvidado pro completo el estúpido trabajo! Por supuesto que ninguno había hecho su parte… que idea tan estúpida era esa! Bien hecho Bella!

-Qué vamos a hacer! –le pregunté cuando estuvimos en el pasillo.

-Podríamos… no. Y si!... no. Bueno talvez… no.- decía.

-Está bien… le diremos que… ambos morimos y que revivimos mágicamente hoy. –dije. De repente su rostro pareció iluminarse.

-Déjamelo a mi –me dijo- pero no entres a clases hoy.

-Qué?

-Nada, solo espérame afuera de tu clase de Historia! No vayas a entrar por nada del mundo –me dijo mientras corría hacia nuestro edificio.

Perfecto… mi pareja había huido, ahora tendría que dar explicaciones yo. Aunque, biología era la ultima clase… talvez lograría hacer un informe mediocre para esa hora. Aunque, el señor Molina se había desgastado diciéndonos que este informe valía el 50% de no se qué nota y ARGH! Estaba perdida.

Me fui directo al aula de historia. Me disponía a entrar cuando una mano fuerte me tomó del brazo y me arrastro hacia un armario. Me taparon la boca y me presionaron contra la pared.

Con la respiración entrecortada intenté ver quien era.

-Shhh! Ya tengo al solución –me dijo una voz familiar- pero debemos ser rápidos.

-Mmm! –emití.

-Ah si, lo siento… -dijo sacándome la mano de la boca.

-Qué vamos a hacer?

-Hay un chico en Forks que vende los trabajos e informes… lo llamé y me dijo que ya tenía un informe así. Es simple… nos saltamos la reja, tomamos pedimos aventón hasta Forks, buscamos el informe y volvemos para biología. Alcé una ceja y pareció verla en la oscuridad.- Vamos… cómo crees que entrego todos los trabajos?

Bueno… era el plan más razonable que teníamos. Además ya había hecho eso antes en Phoenix, pero mi escuela no tenía rejas y estaba EN la cuidad.

-Hagámoslo. –le dije.

Esperamos a que no se oyeran pasos en los pasillos y corrimos hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela.

-Y ahora? –le dije.

-Por aquí. –y me mostró donde la reja se volvía un poco más oxidada y faltaba un barrote. El pasó sin ningún problema, pero yo era una chica… es decir, tenía bubis. Tuve que sostener la respiración y aplastarme totalmente para pasar.

Corrimos por un camino hasta que por fin llegamos a la carretera.

-Fue más fácil de lo que creí … -dije.

-Esta es la parte difícil –dijo el estirando su brazo y sacado su pulgar para pedir aventón.

Después de una hora sin respuesta, empezaba a cansarme.

-Talvez deberíamos caminar… -bufé.

-Vamos Bella! Usa tus encantos femeninos! –me dijo.

-Estoy usando pantalones idiota! Solo funciona cuando usas falda… -dije.- Aunque talvez… - Miré mi camisa a cuadros. Abrí los primeros dos botones me acomodé el brassiere. –Ningún viejo se resiste a eso…

Y tenía razón. En dos minutos estuvimos en un auto camino a Forks. Se suponía que nos encontraríamos con el chico en la esquina del restaurant que tenía un gracioso oso de madera afuera.

A eso de las 11 de la mañana se nos acercó un muchacho, con una chaqueta negra y unos gruesos lentes. Tenía pinta de ser un nerd que se saltaba las reglas.

-Edward… -dijo a modo de saludo y sin mirar a Edward sino que a todos lados.

-Greg… ella es Bella, mi compañera. -El chico subió un poco la cabeza para saludarme.-Tienes lo que te pedí?

-Si –dijo el chico y sacó un cd de datos de su bolsillo.-Son 20 dólares.

-VEINTE DOLARES!

-SHHH! –me gritaron ambos.

-Tómalo o déjalo. Es totalmente completo, solo debes imprimirlo.- miré al chico con desconfianza. Edward se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó dos billetes de 10 dólares.

-Más te vale que sea bueno… sino te mato –dijo Edward al momento que se metía el cd con su cajita al bolsillo. El chico hizo un rápido signo de despedida y se fue. Alcé las cejas.

-Por qué tan trásfugo…? Parecía más como si traficara droga… -dije.

-También lo hace a veces… es hijo de alguien con un alto cargo en la alcaldía. Si lo descubren se viene abajo todo el sistema.

-Arriesgado… me gusta. –dije.

Tomamos un taxi que decidimos pagarlo entre los dos. Después de todo ya le debía la mitad de la compra del trabajo.

Llegamos al internado a las 1 ya que nos detuvimos a comprar chucherías en una tienda para no morir de hambre. Teníamos una hora antes de biología y decidimos que imprimirlo en mi habitación sería lo mejor porque estaba más cerca de las escaleras en caso de que tuviéramos que correr.

Entrar al internado fue un poco más difícil. Tuvimos que subirnos a un árbol y saltarnos la reja ya que el taxi nos dejó en el otro lado.

Corrimos a través del campo y nos escabullimos por la parte de atrás del edificio de los dormitorios. Subimos a toda velocidad por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso donde estaba mi habitación.

Entramos y cerré la puerta tras nosotros.

-Perfecto. –dije y prendí la computadora para poder imprimir de una vez el condenado documento. Se demoró un poco, pero lo logró. Edward permanecía apoyado en mi pared.

Inserté el cd; un excelente informe de biología se abrió.

-Vaya… el tipo es bueno –dije mientras apretaba imprimir.

-Oh si… -dijo Edward y me di vuelta para hablarle pero conseguí encontrarme con el chico más cerca mío de lo que esperaba.

Se me paró el corazón en el momento que lo sentí cerca. Imágenes de nosotros sin remera en el campo de golf, recuerdos de la noche del sábado donde Emmet. Sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas, pero en vez de apartarme seguí sumida ante sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

"Piensa en… Emmet en bikini, Rose con un… mohicano azul… Alice…" me decía a mi misma mientras la distancia entre los dos se estaba acortando. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto, pero hasta que eso pasara era mejor seguir el impulso.

Me recorrió un escalofrío al momento que nuestros labios chocaron torpemente y me sorprendí a misma al comenzar a abrazarlo por el cuello firmemente y entreabriendo mis labios para poder entrar en su boca.

El beso fue lento, delicado, como si ambos estuviéramos saboreándolo a cada minuto. Sentí sus manos temblar mientras me sostenía de la cintura. Nuestras respiraciones acompasadas eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación… era como estar en el cielo. Su boca tenía sabor a lo prohibido, lo que me incitaba a seguir besándolo.

"Bella… qué estás haciendo? Es Edward Cullen… vas a terminar perdiendo. Por qué estás haciendo esto? Tu lo detestas." Me decía una vocecita en mi cabeza, y como si el peso de la realidad hubiese caído sobre mi en ese instante, comencé a escuchar el ruido de la impresora, del roce de nuestras ropas, de los pájaros afuera. Y abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que en realidad estaba besándolo.

Lo aparté de mí empujándolo bruscamente y lo miré aterrada cuando nos separamos.

-Qué… demonios acaba de pasar? –pregunté aun aterrada. El chico parecía igual de desconcertado que yo.

-Nosotros… Ok, nosotros estamos muy cansados… y perdimos la concentración… y luego…-dijo moviendo las manos en el aire como tratando de convencerse a si mismo de lo que había pasado.

-Si, si… cosas como estas pasan… y… -dije tratando de relajarme a mi misma.

-Si, exacto, no es como si nosotros…

-Si, claro –dije riendo un poco- como si nosotros fuéramos a…

-Si… -dijo Edward riendo también.

Debo haberme vuelto loca, ya que después de dicho eso nos miramos brevemente y como si fuéramos dos polos opuestos nos abalanzamos sobre el otro a besarnos, ya no con ternura; solo había deseo en esos besos.

El chico me condujo hacia la pared y sentí el golpe sordo de cuando me empujo contra ella. El roce de su cuerpo contra el mío me quemaba intensamente, me quitaba la respiración a cada segundo.

En un segundo, lo ayude a quitarse su camiseta y contemplé su torso desnudo. Perfecto… al igual que ese día en el campo de golf. Con fuerza, el abrió todos los botones de mi camisa y por fin pude sentir la sensación de su piel contra la mía. Era exasperante, excitante, el cielo.

-Edward… -gemí al momento que le desordenaba el cabello con mis dos manos.

Era que evidente que ambos estábamos más que excitados, y digo evidente porque a alguien se le notaba más que a mí. Era imposible disimular el bulto bajo su pantalón, aunque creo que en ese minuto a ninguno nos importaba si el otro se daba cuenta de lo caliente de la situación.

Me sentí desfallecer cuando sus dientes mordieron mi lóbulo de la oreja. Había descubierto mi punto débil y esta vez el gemido fue más que evidente; imposible de acallar.

Ese era mi límite. Me importaba un carajo si me arrepentía después de esto. Bajé mis manos en dirección a su cinturón. Tenía que desabrocharlo, aunque sabía que después de eso no había vuelta atrás.

Seguí luchando contra el condenado cinturón hasta que a lo lejos oí unos golpes. Pensé que sería mi corazón bombeando sangre más rápido de lo normal por lo que continué. Edward por otro lado seguía ocupado con mi oreja y mi cuello hasta que tomó una de mis piernas por el muslo y la subió para que rodeara su cadera. Eso iba a complicar más mi lucha con el cinturón.

Los golpes se sentían cada vez más fuertes; debía de verdad estar teniendo un ataque cardíaco o algo así. Pero la vocecilla a través de la puerta se encargó de devolverme a la realidad. Esto no era ni el cielo ni el infierno, era mi habitación y la del otro lado de la puerta era Alice.

-Bella, se que estás ahí, ya te oí! Ábreme, quieres?

Miré a Edward, todavía con las manos en su cinturón. Esta vez si que estábamos en problemas. Alice JAMÁS nos dejaría olvidar esto, y hasta donde yo sabía, solo había sido un estúpido impulso adolescente… por lo menos así quería interpretarlo en ese momento para no causarme un torbellino de dudas en mi mente.

El chico me devolvió otra mirada de asombro y me soltó.

-Qué hacemos ahora! –me preguntó histérico. Yo miré a todos lados buscando alguna respuesta. Estaba el balcón, pero considerando que estábamos en un cuarto piso, no quería que se matara; y estaba el baño.

Tomé su remera del suelo lo empujé hacia el baño.

-Métete en al tina y no salgas hasta que yo te diga –dije arrojándole la camiseta y cerrando la puerta detrás. Me apoyé en la puerta un segundo "Joder! Justo había conseguido desabrochar el cinturón!" y me di un cabezazo contra la puerta.

-Ya voy Alice! Estaba… -dije recogiendo mi blusa y volviendo a ponérmela- duchándome!

Abotoné la blusa lo más rápido que pude, me acomodé el cabello y abrí la puerta.

Al otro lado estaba una Alice mirándome con cara de sospecha.

-Qué te pasó? Donde estuviste todo el día? Y porqué traes mal abrochada la blusa y estás tan colorada? –me preguntó confundida mientras entraba a mi cuarto.

En ese momento divisé la chaqueta con capucha de Edward botada en el piso cerca de la cama. Ni siquiera recordaba habérsela sacado.

-Bueno yo… -Comencé a decir.

"Estoy muerta" pensé.


	10. Cómo me llamaste?

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 10  
><em>

**Cómo me llamaste?  
><strong>

-Esto… me sentí mal! Y además tenía que… imprimir el informe de biología –le dije apuntando hacia la impresora.

-Ah… -dijo ella dándose vuelta entonces me apresuré a empujar la chaqueta con el pie debajo de la cama. Alice se dio vuelta.

-Y no has visto a Edward? Rose me dijo que no se apareció por química.

-NO! –grité- es decir, no lo he visto… para nada. –Alice me miró con cara de sospecha.

-Bien… entonces creo que debemos irnos antes de que termine el receso del almuerzo y lleguemos tarde a biología. –relajé la postura.- Me prestas el baño un momento, por favor? –dijo dirigiéndose hacia allá.

Aterrada corrí hacia la puerta y me puse en medio para que Alice o pasara.

-No! Es que….- Alice me miró expectante. – Está desordenado.

-Vamos Bella, nada que yo no haya visto.- dijo tratando de empujarme.

-En serio, Alice, hay que irnos.

-De veras que estás muy rara… -me dijo caminando hacia la puerta.- te espero abajo, pero apresúrate.

-Si –le dije y ella salió de la habitación.

Solté un respiró de relajación. Abrí la puerta de golpe y entré. Abrí la cortina de la ducha y ahí estaba Edward aún sin vestirse.

-Se fue?

-Si… ahora vete tu.

-Pero..!

-PERO NADA! –dije empujándolo fuera del baño- no podemos llegar juntos a biología!

Abrí la puerta y lo empujé afuera sin decir nada por miedo a lo que iba a decir sobre lo que había pasado. Cerré la puerta de golpe y dejé a un Edward boquiabierto y sin habla.

Recordé la chaqueta así que corrí a sacarla de donde la había puesta, abrí la puerta y se la lancé en la cara. Para mi sorpresa seguía allá afuera, sin camiseta y con el pelo revuelto.

Volví a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Corrí al baño a lavarme la cara, podía sentir que el sonrojo seguía ahí. Me la mojé una, dos, tres veces y no se iba. Me miré al espejo como esperando que mi reflejo me diera alguna respuesta de lo que había pasado, pero en vez de eso me devolvió algo que iba a ser difícil de disimular.

-Qué es eso? –me dije moviendo el cuello de mi camisa. –Un… CHUPÓN! –me dije aterrada viendo la marca reciente que me habían dejado los labios del chico.

Había que hacer algo para disimularlo y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue una bufanda. "Genial… ahora sí que no van a sospechar" pensé mientras recogía el trabajo y comenzaba a salir de mi habitación. Ya me había abotonado bien la blusa y estaba decente como para ir a clases.

Me senté al lado de un ausente Edward que cada vez que me dirigía una mirada se sonrojaba. Solo tenía que recordar respirar.

-Señorita Swan el informe por favor! – me dijo el profesor de manera insistente.

-S..si –dije entregándole el montón de papeles.

-Está muy distraída hoy, eh. –me dijo y siguió recolectando los trabajos por toda la clase.

Era verdad, como no iba a estar distraída si cada milímetro de mi cuerpo se empeñaba en recordarme lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera noté cuando sonó el timbre.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé pensando en estrategias para no tener que hablarle nunca más a Edward y así evitar la vergüenza de la charla que estábamos posponiendo.

Mi mente me exigía un por qué de la situación y yo solo tenía una cosa clarísima: entre Edward Cullen y yo había una desmesurada tensión sexual. Por lo menos eso era mi teoría y era lo que explicaba todo lo que pasó. Lo único que me descolocaba era ese primer beso. Ese que había sido lento, dulce, casi tierno. Por más que me golpeaba contra la muralla no le encontraba explicación y me ponía cada vez más roja cuando lo recordaba.

Llegó la hora de la comida y bajé lo más calmada posible. Me senté en la mesa contando con que Edward no bajaría ya que no estaba cuando llegué, pero para variar me equivoqué.

-Creo que mañana no iré a cálculo… me estoy mereciendo un descanso –decía Emmet.

-Qué va, nunca haces nada en esa clase! –le recordé yo riendo.

Edward se había sentado casi al frente mío y estaba jugando con su comida. Creí que había que disimular el hecho de que ninguno nos estábamos hablando así que le pedí la sal.

-Edward me pasas los besos...SAL! la sal, me la puedes dar? –me apresuré a corregir al momento que todos me miraron extrañada. –Mejor no me pases nada… estoy muy cansada creo que me voy a dormir. –dije levantándome rápido de la mesa.

-Genial estúpida Bella… -me iba diciendo por el pasillo cuando alguien desde atrás me tomó un brazo y me dio la vuelta bruscamente.- Hey! Qué te pa…? Edward –dije

-Podrías intentar ser menos… obvia? –me dijo –me refiero a lo de la mesa. Casi me quedo helado cuando dijiste… besos. Así nos van a descubrir de inmediato.

-Pues tu tampoco eres el señor discreción, sabes? –le dije enseñándole el chupón.

-Habla la señorita mordiscos! –me dijo mientras se bajaba el cuello de la remera que traía y pude ver una clara marca de mordida. Lo quedé viendo atónita y con las mejillas ardiéndome. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo mordido!- A alguien se le pasa la mano al momento de…

-YA! Ya entendí –dije alzando las manos.

-De todos modos creo que deberíamos hablar…

-No hay nada de que hablar, fue un estúpido impulso y no se volverá a repetir!

-Si, no lo pude haber dicho mejor, no se volverá a repetir… jamás! –me dijo al oído mientras pasaba a mi lado.

**Edward POV**

A qué estaba jugando esa chica? Primero me odia, después me besa y luego me dice que nunca más? Y qué? Ahora iba a quedarme con las ganas para siempre? Porque decir que lo de esta tarde me puso a mil es poco! No sé de donde habrá aprendido a besar así, pero era… maravillosa.

"Deja de pensar tonterías Edward" me dije a mi mismo. Iba a olvidarme de lo de hoy como fuera. Y si necesitaba conseguirme otra chica para hacerlo, iba a hacerlo.

Sabía que había chicas que se morían por mi en este lugar así que durante la semana lo intenté con Lauren, Roxy y Kat, pero algo en mi no funcionaba si saben alo que me refiero… Era como si ninguna de las chicas lograra excitarme.

Era viernes y estaba con Jessica, mi última esperanza.

Entramos a mi habitación y en menos de cinco minutos tenía a la chica semidesnuda sobre mi cama y besándome.

-Edward –decía mientras me besaba. No estaba mal… por lo menos era mejor que las otras tres. Parecía como si estuviera desesperada por que no me fuera a escapar.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Todo iba bien así que me relaje al momento que ella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa.

-Bella… -y la chica se detuvo,

-Cómo me llamaste? –dijo mirándome entre confundida y enfadada.

-Jess…

-No, dijiste Bella.

-No! Te equivocas! Dije claramente Jess.

-Sabes que Edward… es mejor que lo dejemos aquí. –dijo la chica saliéndoseme de encima.

-No, no! Jess espera –dije parándome y siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

-Hasta luego –dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Me quedé allí miserablemente en medio de mi habitación.

Alcé los brazos y grité:

-Qué quieres de mí! – bajé los brazos resignado.

"Perfecto Isabella Swan… muchas gracias…" pensé mientras miraba a la pared que compartía con ella.


	11. Fin de semana donde los Cullens I

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 11  
><em>

**Fin de Semana donde los Cullens parte I**

-Está todo arreglado. Mis padres estarán en la cuidad este fin de semana y nos invitaron a todos a quedarnos en mi casa! –me dijo Alice empacando alguna de mis cosas en una mochila que había sacado de mi closet.

-Pero necesito permiso para salir de aquí y mis padres…

-Tranquila, ya los llame –la miré atónita- por cierto, tu madre es muy simpática. Enviaron la autorización por fax.

-Vaya… creo que ya pensaste en todo. –dije apoyando mis manos en mi cintura. Ella me guiñó el ojo.

-Hasta una salida al nuevo club que abrieron en la cuidad.

-AAAAAH! Alice te amo! Creí que nunca más usaría mi identificación falsa –dije buscándola entre mis papeles de la billetera.

-Agradécele a mis padres que nos dejaron invitarlos. Ah, y si te preguntan, te vas a visitar a unos parientes que tienes en Forks, vale? Eso le dije a tu mamá que pusiera en la autorización.

Asentí gustosa y cuando estuve lista bajé mi bolso a mi auto, no sin antes pasar por la dirección a decir que me iba.

En el aparcadero ya estaban los chicos.

-Bien, Bella usaremos tu auto y el de Emmet. Abre la cajuela para poder dejar los bolsos, por favor.

Rose y Alice dejaron sus bolsos y partimos. El día estaba nublado, pero no se veía como si fuera a llover… perfecto para una salida del infierno alias internado.

La casa de los Cullen quedaba por entre medio del bosque en un camino muy escondido y lleno de árboles. Llegamos después de media hora de viaje ya que Alice me decía constantemente que apretara más el acelerador o se haría vieja antes de llegar.

Era una casa preciosa, claro que mansión se ajustaba mejor. Llena de ventanas y muy iluminada.

Adentro nos esperaba una pareja con la sonrisa más amable que me pude imaginar.

-Niños! –exclamó la mujer cuando entró Alice, Edward y Emmet- los hemos extrañado tanto! Rosalie, Jasper también los habíamos echado de menos! – y su mirada se posó en mi- Oh pero veo caras nuevas! Ella es Bella cariño? –le preguntó a Alice.

-Si –dijo una muy sonriente Alice- Bella esta es mi madre, Esme.

-Mucho gusto –la saludé yo.

-Y este… -dijo señalando al hombre- es mi padre Carlisle –y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Gusto en conocerlo –exclamé.

Ambos eran… hermosos por decirlo menos. Ahora ya sabía de donde había salido Alice. Además eran muy amables, parecían querer a los Hale casi como si fueran sus hijos también.

-Bueno chicas, les enseñaré sus habitaciones –dijo Alice soltándose de su padre y haciéndonos señas de que subiéramos con ella.

Escuché a Emmet decirle a los chicos que lo siguieran también mientras subía las escaleras.

Arriba había un pasillo interminable con puertas que supuse que eran habitaciones. Pasamos como 5 puertas en donde una entro Rose con sus cosas, hasta que llegamos casi al final del pasillo.

-Bien, tu cuarto –dijo Alice sonriéndome mientras me habría la puerta.

-Jo-der-dije atónita mientras miraba la enorme habitación con paredes color celeste.- Esto es más grande que… mi casa!

-No exageres! –me dijo Alice entre riendo y reprochándome- a mamá le gusta tener habitaciones grandes para los invitados. Dice que le gusta dar la sensación de hogar.

Dejé mi bolso al lado de la cama y me acerqué a una repisa llena de libros que había pegada a la pared. Intenté tomar uno que estaba en lo alto, pero mis torpes manos dejaron que me cayera justo en la cabeza.

Alice rió.

-Mejor te mantienes alejada de eso, eh. –dijo jalándome del brazo. –Ahora espera aquí – y salió rápidamente de el cuarto. Pero tan rápido como se fue, volvió con ropas en su mano.- Ponte esto y te espero abajo.

-Espera! Qué son? –dije estirando al ropa que me había dado. Pantalones de… baseball? –Esto no me entrará.

-Si le entran a Rosalie, te entran a ti –me dijo- has visto el trasero de la chica! Ahora apresúrate si no quieres estar en el equipo perdedor.- y finalmente me dejó sola.

Suspiré y me puse los condenados pantalones. Es gracioso… se apegaban tanto a mi figura que casi parecía que tenía trasero. Até mi cabello en una coleta y salí de la habitación.

Sentí que alguien me silbaba y me giré para darme cuenta que era Rosalie.

-Te ves bien –me dijo.

-No tanto como tu –dije mirándola sorprendida- Cómo lo haces?

Ella solo rió ante mi comentario y bajamos juntas las escaleras. Abajo estaban Alice y Emmet discutiendo sobre algo de los equipos.

-Bien, estamos listas –dijo Rose y vi que Emmet la devoraba con la mirada mientras bajaba.

-Esa es mi chica –le decía mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-Oh no ni hablar! Vamos a jugar chicas contra chicos, verdad? –le preguntó a Alice mientras esquivaba a Emmet. Alice asintió con la cabeza- Tramposo! Ya deberías saber que tus encantos no funcionan en mi cuando hablamos de competir.- y dejó a un Emmet totalmente frustrado a los pies de la escalera.

Alice me pasó una gorra y me la acomodé a la cabeza y al cabello.

Bajaron Edward y Jasper tonteando y golpeándose amistosamente entre los dos.

Jasper al ver a Alice corrió con los brazos abiertos a abrazarla, pero ella lo esquivó delicadamente.

-El que pierde paga los tragos en el club hoy –dijo la chica mirando a Emmet directamente a los ojos.

-Trato –dijo el y se dieron las manos.

Mientras caminábamos al amplio patio trasero Alice nos daba estrategias de cómo hacer perder a los chicos.

-Si es necesario que se saquen las camisetas, lo hacen! Sobre todo tu con Emmet Rose! Ah y Bella –yo la miré- tú bateas primero.

Batear! Acaso se había vuelto loca! Estaba segura que terminaría matando a todo el mundo con ese bate. Y supe que todo iría mal al momento que me lo lanzó y lo deje caer. Pude escuchar a Jasper murmurar algo así como "Espero que el club cobre muy caro esta noche".

Tomé aire muy profundo y la cara de Edward apareció frente a la mía.

-Soy el lanzador… estás perdida –me dijo al tiempo que bajaba la visera de mi gorra y me dejaba sin ver nada. La arreglé y le grité:

-Pues ya vas a ver! – Y oh si que iba a ver… a ver lo mala que era bateando.

Tan mala que ni siquiera vi cuando la primera pelota pasó justo a mi lado.

-Strike 1 –dijo Carlisle quien jugaba con nosotros.

Me sentí realmente avergonzada y el color en mis mejillas comenzó a aparecer. Mi segundo intento fue aun más patético. Batee directamente al aire.

-Strike 2!

-Demonios Bella! VAMOS! –me gritó Alice al ver la cara de burla de Emmet.

Respiré hondo y miré a Edward directamente a los ojos; pero en ese instante una visión vino a mi. El, yo, mi cuarto, calor y sin ropa. No importa cuanto haya abierto mis ojos, ni siquiera podría haber visto la bola aunque me pegara justo entre las cejas.

Lo que si vi, fue la enorme sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios al verme fuera.

-Strike 3 y estas fuera –dijo el padre de Alice.

Miré con cara indignada en dirección a Edward y me fui maldiciendo hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Al llegar Alice me puso una mano en el hombro en forma resignada.

-Está bien… no estás acostumbrada. Ahora mira a Rosalie y aprende. –me dijo señalando a Rose quien ya había tomado el bate y se dirigía al punto de lanzamiento.

Cuando llegó la vi abrirse un botón de la camisa y hacer un par de movimientos sexy. Luego la vi tomar el bate y ponerse en posición.

-Vamos Rose! Sabes que eso no tiene efecto en mi! –le gritó Edward cuando se preparaba para lanzar. Rose le envió una ultima mirada matadora a Emmet y Edward lanzó la pelota. La chica bateo muy fuerte y en dirección a su novio; y la pelota se fue, sin nadie que la detuviera. Entonces Rose corrió, y corrió y corrió hasta volver a la base ante un atónito Emmet y un Edward muy frustrado.

-Es un cuadrangular –gritó Carlisle y Rose le guió un ojo a Emmet.

-Emmet! Fíjate en la bola y no en Rosalie! Empieza a pensar con la cabeza y no con tu…

-EDWARD! –le advirtió Carlisle- no seas grosero.

-Vale, vale… -dijo el chico pasándose la bola, que Jasper ya había recuperado, de una mano a otra.

Rose estuvo bateando bastante tiempo hasta que fue el turno de Alice.

-Lo siento, mi hermano descubrió mi técnica. Hazlos añicos –le dijo dándole un empujoncito a Alice.

-No se preocupen –dijo tronándose los nudillos – van a sufrir.

Tomó el bate y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Edward antes de batear perfectamente y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Si seguíamos así ganar sería pan comido. Hasta que Jasper Hale usó sus encantos y por supuesto su novia cometió un error.

-No! No se vale! –le alegó a Edward.

-Perdiste Alice! SUPERALO! –le devolvió en tono burlón.

Mi amiga volvió a paso pesado y refunfuñando a donde estábamos.

-Ok, Bella las cosas están así: estamos empatados y nos quedan 10 minutos antes de ir a almorzar –dijo mientras se miraba el reloj de pulsera- así que o anotas un cuadrangular o te juro que hoy te hago usar los tacones más incómodos que tengo. –la miré asustada, parecía que hablaba en serio- Bueno bueno, pero si eso no resulta, te diré un secretito que hará que Edward pierda la concentración- y se me acercó a la oreja a susurrarme.

Exhale mientras me dirigí hacia la base. El bate en mi mano y el sonido de la sangre que bombeaba mi corazón en mis oídos.

Recordé las palabras de Alice: "Déjalo hacer un primer strike y luego al momento de batear solo muérdete el labio inferior"

Edward me miró decidido y me dijo:

-Ahora intenta golpearla!

Lanzó y Strike. Bien, era el momento del plan. Carlisle le regresó la bola a Edward quien la atajó con precisión. Tomé el bate en con ambas manos, exhalé y miré en dirección a Edward y tal como Alice dijo me mordí el labio inferior.

Vi al chico ponerse pálido al momento que me lanzó una bola totalmente errónea que no fue difícil de batear y mandar muy lejos. Y entonces corrí por todas las bases y logré llegar al comienzo antes de ahogarme.

Las miradas sorprendidas de Emmet, Jasper y Edward no me sacaban los ojos de encima y victoriosa le grité a este último:

-Eso –hice una pausa- fue un cuadrangular. Nos deben un par de tragos. – y caminé hacia las chicas que me esperaban para que chocáramos las manos.

-Bien hecho! Por eso me encanta ser chica –dijo entre risas Alice mientras íbamos hacia la casa de nuevo.

La encantadora Esme dejó que nos diéramos una ducha antes de bajar a almorzar e hizo muy bien ya que no me sentía muy limpia.

La ducha fue corta y antes de que cante un gallo ya estábamos todas abajo caminando hacia el comedor.

-Esme siempre se esmera en hacer las comidas… -me dijo vagamente Rosalie.

-Cómo?

-Ya verás… -me dijo mientras Alice abría la puerta corrediza del comedor. En el medio había una gran mesa con un elegante mantel color crema. Las ensaladas casi parecían arte en medio de todo. Era como un banquete de esos que hay en los hoteles.

-Niñas! Justo a tiempo –nos dijo haciéndonos pasar para que nos sentemos.

Los chicos ya estaban sentados junto con Carlisle y parecían impacientes por comer.

Cuando por fin nos sentamos todos, no sabía pro donde empezar, así que me serví un poco de ensalada y me uní a la conversación.

-Creo que aprobaré educación física este semestre –dijo Alice.

-Si, yo también… tenis no era tan difícil después de todo –replicó Rosalie.

-Qué tal tu Bella? –preguntó Carlisle mientras me sonreía.

-Bueno yo… soy bastante mala para basketball –admití intentando no sonrojarme.

-Eso es porque eres muy torpe –dijo Edward burlándose.

-Oh hijo, por Dios! Solías molestar así las niñas que te gustaban cuando estabas en primaria.

En ese mismo momento me atoré con el pedazo de lechuga que estaba masticando. Sentí las risitas de todos cuando Emmet me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y la voz de un avergonzado Edward diciéndole a su madre:

-Mama no hagas esto…

- Qué? Metí la pata?

Por lo visto este no iba a ser un fin de semana tan tranquilo como creí.

Cap 12


	12. Fin de Semana donde los Cullens II

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 12  
><em>

**Fin de Semana donde los Cullens parte II**

Después del incidente del almuerzo, todos habían reído por mucho tiempo y yo no paraba de sonrojarme. Eso de ser pálida se estaba volviendo un suplicio para mi.

Finalmente y después de casi dos horas ya habían parado de molestarnos y todos jugábamos videojuegos en la salita de la casa, cuando llegó Alice con 5 credenciales en su mano.

-Las entradas para esta noche –dijo abanicándose con ellas. Yo estaba muy preocupada de patearle el trasero a Jasper en el juego como para correr en búsqueda de las benditas entradas como hicieron los demás.

-TE GANÉ! Oh si! Quién es la mejor? –dije burlándome de Jasper.

-Solo fue suerte! –me dijo lanzando el control al suelo.

Emití una risa de orgullo y me levanté para caminar hacia el alboroto de las entradas.

-Y tu madre esta de acuerdo con que vayamos? –pregunté.

-Casi… es papá el que me da el permiso para todo –dijo sonriendo.

-Es una consentida –explicó Emmet y Alice lo pateó.

-Sería genial si pudieran cenar con nosotros antes de irse chicos –dijo Esme quien entró por la puerta.

-Por supuesto mamá!- dijo Emmet en el tono más amoroso que lo había escuchado poner desde que lo conocí.

-Hijito de mamá –le susurró Alice mientras pasaba por su lado para irse a su cuarto no sin antes besar a su madre en la mejilla.

Esme solo rió y desapareció por donde mismo vino.

-Bueno chicos –empezó a decir Rosalie – nosotros con el grandulón tenemos cosas que hacer- y lo miró coquetamente- así que nos vemos luego.- y tomó a Emmet del brazo llevándoselo a quien sabe donde.

Jasper abrió la boca para decir algo pero desde arriba se escucharon los gritos de una impaciente Alice:

-Jazz pretendes quedarte allí abajo toda la vida!

-Pues parece que no –me dijo y salió.

Rodé los ojos y me giré para sentarme en el sofá, cuando me encontré con Edward.

"Dios… esto será incomodo…"

Me senté a su lado y en silenció cogí el control de la consola de video juegos. Quería parecer calmada, pero la verdad estaba totalmente histérica y no tenía idea de qué hacer si el chico me hablaba o algo así. Entonces, creo que se pueden imaginar mi reacción cuando cogió el otro control.

-Te haré una apuesta… -me dijo casi sin mirarme.

**Edward POV**

Perfecto, si no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, entonces iba a tenerla como fuera. Fue en eso que se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Te haré una apuesta… -dije tomando el otro control

-Ah? –me dijo evitando mi mirada.

-Si me ganas en este juego seré tu esclavo una semana –vi que se le iluminaba el rostro- pero si pierdes… debes bailar una canción conmigo hoy.- Me devolvió una mirada de rabia y extrañes mezcladas, pero yo sabía que jamás se resistiría a un reto de mi parte.

Bella se quedo pensativa unos instantes y luego me devolvió un firme:"Trato hecho"

Genial! Sabía que ella perdería, nunca nadie me había ganado en Guitar Hero; sinceramente, podía ser el campeón mundial fácilmente.

Aunque ella tampoco era mala, por un instante creí que tendría que ser su esclavo toda la semana. Gracias al cielo que se equivoco en los últimos 10 segundos de la canción.

-Creo que alguien –le dije acercándome mucho a ella- me debe un baile.

-Pues ahí estaré! –me dijo desafiante y luego se levantó.-Yo no iría donde Alice si fuera tu –le dije despreocupadamente.

-No iba donde Alice para que lo sepas!

No pude evitar reír para mis adentros. Su voz enojada era música para mis oídos. De todas maneras esta noche haría mis movidas.

**Bella POV**

Tuve que cambiar mi rumbo, porque si me dirigía donde Alice al principio. Enojada, frustrada y cabreada como estaba me fui a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua.

No solo había perdido ante el, sino que ahora debía bailar! BAILAR! Como se supone que iba a hacer eso! Pedirme que bailara es como pedirle a Alice que deje las compras! Simplemente imposible.

Realmente estaba empezando a ponerme histérica cuando apareció alguien más.

-Te diviertes Bella? –me preguntó la mujer.

-Si, fue muy amable de su parte invitarnos…

-No te preocupes-me sonrió amablemente- nos encanta que los amigos de nuestros hijos vengan cuando estamos en la cuidad. Jasper y Rosalie ya son parte de la familia –y después de esto rió un poco.

-Pues son una familia muy feliz, debo decir.

-Gracias! Pero deberías decir somos…

-Eh?

-Veras, tengo un leve presentimiento… -dijo y la voz se apagó- no, no te preocupes! Solo son tonterías! – y volvió a sonreír.

Nos quedamos conversando varios minutos. Ella era realmente simpática, aunque algo excéntrica. Luego comenzó a preparar el postre para la cena y yo la ayudé. Era una especie de creme brulee pero con una preparación más extensa y que si no tenías cuidado se echaba todo a perder.

En algunos sentidos se parecía mucho a mamá… siempre preocupada, pero por otro lado era mucho más liberal. Me dio algo de nostalgia pensar en mi casa. Nostalgia que se encargó Alice de sacarme de encima cuando bajó histérica porque ya era tarde y teníamos que ver que nos íbamos a poner.

-Bella, hoy te vas a poner lo que yo diga y no quiero peros –me dijo antes de que pudiera articular cualquier cosa y subiéndome por la escalera al fuerza.

- Bueno bueno YA! Pero tengo que pedirte un favor… -admití avergonzada.

-Si?

-Necesito que me enseñes a bailar decentemente…-dije mirando al suelo.

-OH EXCELENTE! ROSE! Sube en este mismo instante, tenemos mucho que hacer! –gritó mientras entrábamos a su habitación.

En seguida llegó Rosalie casi tan emocionad como Alice.

-Rose, Bella quiere que le enseñemos a bailar.- Rose me miró totalmente extrañada.

-Por qué?

-Si… por qué? –volvió a preguntar Alice. De ningún modo iba a admitirles que era para no verme ridícula frente a Edward.

-Es… para no… para verme bien en el club –escupí finalmente.

-Aaaaah! –dijeron ambas a la vez.

-Pues es momento de que veas algunos videos entonces. –dijo Alice encendiendo el enorme televisor plasma que estaba pegado a su pared. Luego conectó un aparato que hacía que videos del computador se pudieran ver en al televisión. (**n/a: un Apple TV por si quieren saber XD**)

-Partiremos por algo simple –dijo apretando un par de botones y al segundo apareció un video de una canción llamada Sneakernight donde una chica morena se paseaba por una fiesta y bailaba. Alcé una ceja… el video era realmente ridículo.- Está bien… talvez algo más… movido.-y apretó otro botón. Apareció una chica rubia bailando otra canción desconocida para mí llamada He said, She said.

-Ok ok! Quiero aprender a bailar, saben? No ver Highschool Musical –dije frustrada.

-Bueno… talvez algo de Britney… -dijo Rose quitándole el control a Alice y poniendo otro video. Era Britney Spears en una especie de casa abandonada cantando Overprotected. Mientras miraba el video me imaginaba que yo era Britney y OH DIOS! Era horrible…

-YA! Paren! Necesito algo que en realidad pueda bailar…- Ambas se sobresaltaron y cambiaron el video.

Durante la siguiente hora y media estuve viendo videos de chicas con cuerpos de infarto bailando cosas imposibles. Dirty de Christina Aguilera, London Bridge de Fergie, Rumors de Lindsay Lohan, Maneater de Nelly Furtado, Buttons de las Pussycat Dolls, etc… si seguía viendo videos así iba a terminar mareada y por supuesto que no había aprendido ningún mísero paso.

-Tranquila Bella… talvez ese no es tu estilo… -me dijo Alice casi con compasión.

-Si, talvez tu estilo es mas… del barrio –me dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos que se parecía al de un rapero.

-Si! Cómo no lo pensamos antes! De seguro Bella es toda una chica del barrio y puede moverse igual que una bailarina de un video de T-Pain!

-Chicas yo ni siquiera se quien es T-Pain- intenté explicar, pero otra ves habían encendido el televisor y se disponían a mostrarme un montón de videos de chicas haciendo lo que yo nunca podría.

-Partiremos con algo suave… Hey Mama –y vi un video completo de una chica moviendo el trasero frenéticamente. No pude evitar reírme, pero las chicas no estaban tomándose esto a la ligera… parecía como si fueran ellas las más interesadas en que yo aprendiera a bailar algo.- Ahora, Low de T-Pain! Pon atención –dijo Alice chasqueando los dedos para que dejara de mirar la mosca que iba pasando y mirara a la televisión. El video era de un club donde muchas chicas bailaban esquizofrénicamente frente a un rapero que para mi cantaba algo sin sentido.-Y ahora, algo de Daddy Yankee- dijo mientras ponía el video de un muchacho que cantaba reggaeton y algo de una pose y no sé que cosas. De todos modos ese ya era mi límite.

-Chicas! Ya! Si vuelvo a ver algún otro video como ese les juro que vomito. –dije sonando seria.- Ni siquiera puedo seguirle el ritmo a algo de eso!

-A ver… entonces talvez deberíamos enseñarte algo más simple –dijo Alice mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como si se estuviera partiendo la cabeza pensando. Súbitamente se golpeó la palma de la mano con su otro puño.- Lo tengo! Rose muéstrale ese paso tuyo que deja loco a todos los chicos!

Rose le guiñó un ojo y prendió el estéreo; empezó a sonar Lady Marmalade.

-Bien, primero haces esto –dijo moviendo un poco las caderas- luego te das la vuelta así –dijo girándose- y luego te inclinas hacia atrás.

La chica hacía que se viera realmente fácil, así que, por qué no intentarlo?

Me levanté de mi asiento y me paré a su lado. Ella repitió el paso y agregó:

-Recuerda inclinarte en el Lady Marmalade!

Volvió a poner la canción y la imité. Al principio iba todo bien, por primera vez sentía que en realidad estaba bailando y no moviéndome descortinadamente… hasta que llegó la parte de inclinarse y no sé que habré hecho mal pero me dolió todo el cuerpo.

Abrí la boca pero no salía el grito de dolor que tanto esperaba; en cambio solo emití un bajito:

-Alice… creo que me rompí la espalda.

Pude adivinar sus caras de horror cuando acudieron a mi.

-Ay! Bella lo siento… Cómo iba a saber que no eras tan flexible como yo! –me dijo Rose mientras me tomaban de la cintura para ayudarme.

**Edward POV**

Después de que Bella se fue me quedé en el sillón con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara. Fantaseé unos minutos con la situación de esta noche… y me encontré un poco aturdido con la visión de Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

De seguro Alice le había dicho, pero de todas formas me había dejado descolocado.

Luego bajo Jasper y unos instantes después Emmet.

-Las chicas se fueron a… hacer cosas de chicas. Es horrible como nos cambian por un montón de zapatos o algo así. –dijo Emmet, aunque no sonaba nada desanimado, de hecho creo que estaba bromeando.

-Y bien… quién será el conductor designado para hoy? –preguntó Jasper.

-Pues yo de ningún modo! –alegué.

-Yo tampoco! Siempre me toca ser a mi! –dijo Jasper y ambos miramos a Emmet.

-Ah no! A mi no me miren!

-Perfecto, lo sortearemos –dijo un serio Jasper.

-Pero Mamá hará el sorteo para que no hayan trampas! –dije mirando a Emmet quien solo levantó las manos.

Fui por mamá, pero la vi muy entusiasmada cocinando. Decidí no molestar y fui en busca de papá que estaba su escritorio leyendo algo en la computadora.

-Papá, necesitamos ayuda… -dije desde la puerta.

No había nada que odiara más que ser el conductor designado. No podías beber, tenías que estar pendiente de los demás, etc… era horrible.

A papá se le ocurrió que hiciéramos el sorteo de los palitos; al que le tocaba el más corto era el perdedor.

-No! –dijo Emmet tapándose la cara con la mano.

-Reglas son reglas hijo, tu perdiste –dijo papá muy tranquilo mientras yo y Jasper reíamos sin parar.

-Si me necesitan estaré emborrachándome con jugo de naranja en al cocina –dijo mi hermano y se fue.

Papá, Jasper y yo nos quedamos conversando de sus viajes a Africa y de cómo habíamos estado en el internado. Nos contó que se había topado con los padres de Jasper y que mandaban saludos a lo que Jasper solo rió; no era el fan número uno de sus padres.

Pasamos mucho tiempo conversando, porque repentinamente apareció mi madre junto a Emmet anunciando que la cena ya estaría lista y que fuéramos a buscar a las chicas.

-Yo voy –dijo Jasper y subió.

Nosotros con Emmet (ya que papá se había ido con mamá) nos quedamos discutiendo el porqué el era mejor conductor que yo para esta noche.

-Oye, no crees que ya se tardó mucho? –me preguntó Emmet.

-Si… lleva como 10 minutos allá arriba.- Jasper no había bajado desde que fue a buscar a las chicas –mejor lo voy a buscar… quizás qué cosas le están haciendo…

-No- dijo Emmet reteniéndome – deja, yo voy…

Me encogí de hombros y lo deje ir. Pasaron otros 10 minutos y ni señales de Emmet. Decidí subir y comprobar por mi mismo que estaba pasando.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el pasillo. Los vi a ambos parados afuera del cuarto de Alice en silencio.

-Oigan chicos qué…? –les grité.

-SHHHH! –fue todo lo que recibí de respuesta. Me acerqué a ellos con cara confundida e hice un gesto de no entender.

Jasper se tocó la oreja y luego apuntó a la puerta como un gesto de "escucha". Me quedé en silencio y apoyé mi oreja a la puerta.

Se escuchaban… gemidos? De Bella!

-Ay…

-No tan fuerte Bella… te van a oír todos allá abajo.-la voz de Rosalie.

-Te gusta así? –mi hermana.

-Si… Alice donde aprendiste a hacer esto?- y otro gemido.

-Lo vi en una película… Rose podrías?

-Si…

-Oh Dios mío esto es el cielo…

Todos nos despegamos de la puerta y nos miramos. Qué demonios estaba pasando allá adentro? Creo que cada uno tenía una imagen diferente en su mente, pero todos coincidíamos en que era algo pervertido.

-No lo soporto más! –dijo Emmet y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Miramos todos hacia adentro esperando ver la escena de alguna película porno, pero solo vimos a Bella tirada en el piso boca abajo y sin camiseta, con Alice sentada arriba de ella dándole un masaje mientras Rosalie le untaba algo así como una crema en la espalda… bueno si, se parecía mucho a una imagen de película porno.

-Cuál es su problema! –nos gritó Alice.

-Nosotros… -intentó decir Jasper.

-Fuera! –dijo Rosalie.

-Si, si… ya nos… vamos, pero mama dice que la cena… –dijo Emmet sin quitar los ojos de encima y moviendo las manos.

-Tu también! –me gritó Alice.

Las escuché murmurar algo como "Chicos…" al momento que cerramos la puerta.

Todos nos quedamos allí unos instantes.

-Bajaré a ayudar a mamá –dije.

-Si, yo iré a poner la mesa.- Jasper.

-Yo voy a ordenar lo que dejamos en la salita.-Emmet.

Bella POV

Alice y Rose me habían compuesto la espalda con el mejor masaje de mi vida. Ahora estaba lista para bajar a cenar y bailar toda la noche.

La cena estuvo divertida, Esme otra vez había hecho todo un festín para nosotros y no me quejo.

Estuvimos hablando de que debíamos cuidarnos hoy y que no dejáramos que Emmet tomara nada ya que era el sobrio con las llaves del auto. Luego Alice nos obligó a seguirla para arreglarnos.

-Pruébate este –me dijo lanzándome un vestido. Lo desdoblé y comencé a poner cara de ataque cuando vi lo corto que era, pero Alice me interrumpió.

-Nada de eso bella, dijiste que usarías lo que yo te dijera.- y me fui resignada al baño a cambiarme.

-Hm… creo que ese no. A ver Rosalie inténtalo tú. –le dijo a Rose señalándole el vestido que yo traía puesto.

Nos intercambiamos y salió Rose.

-Si, ahora si –dijo Alice mirándola con aprobación. Traía un vestido corto que en la parte del top tenía lentejuelas de tono marrón y abajo era blanco y algo pomposo.- Creo que eso con los Manolo Blahnik grises se vería genial

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo emocionada Rosalie.

Luego Alice se puso unos shorts con diseño escoses pero en tonos entre verdosos y marrones con una remera blanca y arriba de la remera un vestón muy ajustado.

-Cómo no lo vi antes! –salió gritando del baño – Es obvio que eso le va a quedar de maravilla! Rose ayúdame a buscar ese vestido negro que jamás usé!

-Cual de todos? –preguntó siguiendo a Alice a su inmenso closet.

-El que no me quedaba bien porque era muy grande!

-Hey… si intentan decirme que estoy gorda… -empecé.

-AQUÍ! –gritó Rose agitando lo que yo creía era un paño negro.

-Excelente! Bella, toma esto y ve a cambiarte.

-Ah? –dije tomando el pedazo de tela, porque para mi no había más de medio metro de tela en ese vestido.

-Apresúrate!

Me puse el vestido, era strapless ajustado en la parte del strapless y en la parte de las piernas mientras que lo demás era cómodamente suelto. El único problema, era un mini vestido, de esos que si te mueves un poco más de lo indicado se te ve hasta el alma.

Salí algo abrumada del baño a mostrar la prenda.

-Oh si! Este es y no hay duda, claro que hay un defecto –dijo Alice acercándose peligrosamente a mi- Quítate el sostén –dijo al tiempo que tiraba del bretel haciendo que me golpeara contra el hombro.

-Ya me están haciendo ponerme medio metro de tela! No me hagas esto!

-Bella por favor! –dijo suplicante y oh como odiaba que pusiera esa cara! No había manera de negarse.

-Te odio, lo sabías?-dije cuando volví de quitarme el sostén. Por suerte no se veía nada raro, en realidad, hacia que se viera mejor.

-Oye qué es eso? –me dijo Rosalie mirando algo en mi cuello.

-Ah? –dije tocándolo. MIERDA! Todavía se notaba el maldito chupón! –No no es nada…

-Si… tienes como un…

-Te digo que no es nada! –dije esquivándola.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices… -dijo marchándose al enorme armario de Alice. Volvió luego de un rato agitando unas cosas que traía. -Nos amarás cuando veas los zapatos que tenemos para ti! –dijo trayéndome unos zapatos de tacón.

Luché para no ponermelos, pero por supuesto que no logré nada. Me enteré que los habían comprado para mí ese día que acompañamos a Alice a comprar zapatos para ella. Al final había terminado con unos stillettos negros con incrustaciones de piedras brillantes que se ataban alrededor del tobillo.

-Díganme la verdad, me quieren matar cierto!- alegué mientras Alice me pasaba un collar largo de piedras color rojo.

-No exageres, te ves preciosa. – Talvez era verdad… pero no iba a sobrevivir con esos zapatos. Alice había acentuado las ondas de mi cabello y había tomado la parte de las chasquilla poniéndola hacia atrás; me veía muy diferente, pero nada mal debo decir.

-Vamos! Si puedes bajar las escaleras, puedes hacerlo todo –dijo Rose tomando una pequeña cartera negra en donde metió mi celular y mi identificación (falsa debo decir).

-Y talvez después nos cuentes quien te dejó ese chupón en el cuello –me susurró Alice vagamente.

**Edward POV**

-Se están tardando demasiado –dijo Emmet.

-De seguro Alice las está arreglando hasta las orejas –dije. Emmet y Jasper rieron. Repentinamente escuché decir a Jasper:

-Wow… Bella! Amor hiciste un trabajo estupendo…- Obviamente el crédito era para Alice.

Me giré a ver que tanto había pasado con Bella ya que hacia tiempo que no escuchaba a Jasper decir la palabra "Wow" y me encontré con una sorpresa enorme.

"Joder…" esta noche iba a ser mejor de lo que esperaba.


	13. Fin de semana donde los Cullens III

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 13  
><em>

**Fin de Semana donde los Cullens parte III**

Si, me veía rara, pero era necesario que me mirara así? Encima justo cuando intentaba bajar las escaleras!

"Ay Dios por favor no dejes que me caiga!" rogué antes de dar un paso. Por suerte Alice y Rose me tenían agarrada de los brazos y llegué sana y salva abajo.

-Nos vamos? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Cuando ustedes digan –dijo Emmet.

-Qué? –le pregunté a Edward que parecía bobo mirándome.

-Nada… es… no nada…-dijo y desvió su mirada hacia el piso.

Nos despedimos de sus padres y fuimos hacia el Jeep de Emmet, quien iba a conducir hoy. Extrañamente, Edward me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a subir.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, algo andaba mal.

-Qué? No voy a morderte… -me dijo intentando sonar obvio.

-Pero si podrías dejarme caer. –dije intentando subir sola, pero para mi desgracia los malditos zapatos no me ayudaban en nada.

Él me miró como conteniendo una risa y de mala gana le di mi mano para que me ayudara.

La noche estaba algo fría, considerando que traía el vestido más corto del mundo y no llevaba nada para abrigarme, pero era soportable.

Me senté entre Jasper y Edward, ya que Alice iba en una esquina y Rose iba adelante con Emmet.

Después de algo así como 15 minutos llegamos a un club que tenía escrito con luces color azul "Luna Nueva". El edificio era blanco y había una larga fila de gente esperando entrar.

-Dios, como odio las filas… -dije.

-Que bueno, porque no vamos a hacer ninguna –dijo Alice bajándose ágilmente del vehiculo.

No entendí muy bien por qué lo decía, pero conociendo a Alice…

-Hola Fred –le dijo muy sonriente al guardia.

-Señorita Cullen, Señorita Hale bienvenidos –dijo el guardia educadamente y nos abrió dejó pasar mientras le entregábamos las entradas… hasta que llegó mi turno.- A la fila –dijo deteniéndome el paso.

-Vengo con ellos –alegué.

-Déjala Fred, ella es mi novia –dijo Edward tomándome al mano. Mi obvia reacción fue intentar gritarle algo a lo que el respondió apretando más mi mano en señal de "Disimula".

-Oh, pues entonces lo siento mucho… pase por favor –y nos dejó pasar.

-No soy tu novia –le dije sin mirarlo mientras pasábamos por un pasillo que conducía al club.

-Pero te gustaría serlo –me dijo el en tono burlesco. Le devolví una mirada entre sorprendida y enojada.

-Ya puedes soltar mi mano –le dije quitándosela y caminando más rápido para encontrarme con Alice o Rose o quien fuera menos el.

-Bella! Allí estabas –me dijo Rose- Toma –y me pasó una copa de martini con un liquido rosa en su interior.

-Qué es? Pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Se llama Passion. Alice dijo que te gustaría.

Lo miré un segundo y probé un sorbo. Pude distinguir algo de jugo de durazno, limón… y un licor que no supe que era. De todas maneras estaba bueno.

Fuimos hacia una mesa que estaba en una especia de terraza/segundo piso, donde estaban sentados los demás.

-Este lugar es increíble! Como conocías al guardia si este club es nuevo? –le pregunté a Alice.

-Papá es amigo del dueño, además Fred siempre está en las puertas de los mejores clubs, así que solo supuse que estaría aquí –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a beber de su trago- Veo que te gusto el trago –me dijo cuando tomé otro sorbo. –Es afrodisíaco…

-AH! –dije escupiendo el trago. Alice solo se rió y luego se volvió para decirle algo a Jasper al oído. Bueno, ya me lo había empezado a tomar… que daño iba a ser seguir?

De fondo sonaba una canción que se llamaba Destination Calabria y que hizo que Alice se pusiera histérica por bailar.

-Vamos Jazz por favor! –suplicó. Jasper suspiró hondo y siguió a su novia.

Los vi bajar por la escalera de la mano y perderse en la multitud. Yo seguí sumida en mi trago hasta que se terminó.

-Voy por otro –le dije a Rose y a Emmet, pero como no me escucharon tuve que hacerles señas.

Bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado y tuve que empujar un poco a algunas personas para lograr llegar a la barra.

El cantinero no estaba nada mal… alto, ojos claros, cabello rubio, espalda ancha.

-Puedo ayudarte? –me preguntó subiendo su voz para que pudiera oírlo.

-Si, quiero uno de… esos- dije señalando a una chica que tenía un trago de color azul con una cereza flotando en el vaso.

-Hmmm… eso depende, eres sagitario?

-Pues… soy virgo –respondí algo confundida. Entonces se fue hacia la parte de atrás de la barra y puso varios ingredientes en la coctelera antes de mezclarlos y pasarme el vaso con un liquido anaranjado y otra cereza flotando.

-Un Virgo para ti… -miré el vaso algo confundida.- Son tragos de signos zodiacales.

-Genial –dije probándolo. Tenía un sabor un tanto más acido que el otro que había tomado, pero era tan suave en el paladar que ni siquiera se sentía el alcohol.

-Escucha… en 10 minutos más me toca mi descanso y me preguntaba si…- pero no pudo terminar, ya que otra voz masculina lo interrumpió.

-Mejor no te preguntes nada… ella no baila. –El cantinero se quedó helado- Me puedes dar un Blue Temptation?

Rápidamente le sirvió el trago a Edward quien me sacó de ahí.

-Por qué hiciste eso! –le pregunté enfadada.

-Acaso no es verdad?

Miré hacia el suelo avergonzada y buscando algo para decirle y cuando por fin se me ocurrió y levanté la vista Edward estaba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al a mesa donde estábamos.

Algo mosqueada las subí, pero intentando recordare que era la única noche libre que iba a tener en muchos días, así que no podía permitirme estar peleando con Edward toda al velada.

Alice ya había regresado con Jasper y hablaban animadamente de lo chistoso que se veía Emmet aguantándose las ganas de parrandear de verdad.

-Cuando les toque a ustedes me voy a reír mucho más –decía.

-Ya! No te pongas así amor, son solo bromas –dijo Rose quien lo beso tiernamente. Súbitamente Alice comenzó a besar a Jasper y la situación se volvió algo incomoda.

Me quedé ahí sentada en mi asiento mirando a las dos parejas y descubrí que a mi lado estaba Edward sentado igual de incomodo que yo. No pude evitar reírme un poco cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y parece que a el le pareció igual de gracioso ya que se empezó a reír conmigo.

-Qué?- preguntó Alice mirándonos extrañadas.

-Están celosos porque ambos están solos! –dijo Jasper.

Ambos rodamos los ojos y seguimos conversando por un rato, hasta que Alice decidió que era hora de un baile de chicas y me bajó por la fuerza.

La pista de baile estaba llena y hacía mucho calor. Por suerte solo tenía puesto el vestido ese.

Súbitamente la canción cambió a Poker Face de Lady GaGa. Otro de los videos que me habían mostrado y jamás podría bailar.

-Esto no es una buena idea –dije intentando zafarme.

-No fastidies… solo déjate llevar –me dijo Alice.

Perfecto… comencé a moverme. Según yo parecía una idiota con esquizofrenia, pero según Rose no era tan mala. Bueno, por lo menos nadie me decía nada.

Me la estaba pasando estupendo, había sido una excelente idea venir. Fijé mi punto en un chico de camisa rallada que no estaba nada mal. Ambos nos miramos unos minutos hasta que decidí que talvez era hora de acercarme.

Pero a penas me dispuse a hacerlo se puso en mi camino Edward quien bailaba con una chica rubia. Se le veía muy divertido y además me bloqueaba la vista, lo que me hizo frustrarme un poco.

Seguí bailando un rato hasta que sentí a alguien detrás de mi.

-Tú me debes algo –dijo bajando sus manos desde mis hombros, por mis brazos y hasta tomar mis manos en las suyas.

-Creí que bailabas con la rubia… pareció dudar de su respuesta antes de darla.

-Las prefiero morenas.-En ese momento me sonrojé y me giré hacia el.- Y… vas a cumplir tu parte de la apuesta?- Lancé un bufido y comencé a moverme de mala gana- Sabes? Eres muy mala perdedora. Debes poner más de tu parte –dijo y me tomó por la cintura.

-Bueno bueno! Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso!

La canción cambió y pude ver la sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. Era Mr. Boombastic de Shagy.

-Perfecto… un ritmo más lento para que puedas bailarlo.

Muerta de vergüenza comenzamos a bailar realmente pegados. Era sexy, era sensual, era… horrible! Otra vez estaba haciendo eso que me volvía loca… que era? No sabia elegir entre su voz aterciopelada, sus movimientos o la forma en la que me estaba sujetando. Casi podía sentir el calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos.

Maldito vestido que me dejaba sentirlo demasiado… por llevar medio metro de tela en el cuerpo podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Edward contra mi y eso era tortura china.

-Tienes que estar tan cerca? –le pregunté.

-No parece molestarte tanto –me susurró al momento que me acercaba a el.

Mientras bailábamos, nos movíamos cada vez más a la pared del club.

Tropecé un poco y el me sostuvo.

-Lo siento… son… los zapatos –admití.

-Por lo menos te hacen lucir bien- confesó.

-Me estás diciendo guapa? –le pregunté sonriendo.

-Nunca dije que fueras fea- me dijo serio.

Ambos paramos de bailar y nos miramos fijamente.

Y me empujó un idiota que sí bailaba como esquizofrénico.

-Hey amigo! Ten más cuidado –dijo Edward empujándolo.

-Ya, tranquilo no fue nada –le dije calmándolo un poco.

-Cómo la están pasando hoy! –dijo el Dj del club por alto parlante- Quiero que sepan que como parte de la inauguración habrá un apagón de 1 minuto en donde son libres de hacer lo que quieran! –se escuchó a toda la gente vitoreando- Menos robar cosas del bar por supuesto!

Y luego volvió a la música.

Ambos reímos ante la ultima aclaración.

-Espero que no te asuste la oscuridad –me dijo.

-No, para nada –le aclaré y seguimos bailando.

El ambiente era cada vez más confuso, no sé si por la cantidad de gente o por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, de todos modos no iba a irme a ningún lado. Algo de bailar con Edward era muy atractivo para mi y el chico no parecía quejarse.

La canción cambió a Sexy Back o a un remix de esta canción. Edward se puso a cantar la canción y casi hacía una actuación de ella.

_Dirty babe  
>You see the shackles<br>Baby I'm your slave  
>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<br>It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Se me hacía muy divertido, casi parecía que la cantaba para mi.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other fuckers don't know how to act<br>Come let me make up for the things you lack  
>'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast<em>

Comencé a cantar la canción con el y hacer la misma casi actuación. Probablemente nos veíamos patéticos, pero no se porque se me hacía muy sexy. Debía estar volviéndome loca o ebria, una de dos.

Entre el mix de canciones apareció una que Alice y Rose me habían hecho memorizar (si, hasta su coreografía): I'm a slave for you de Britney Spears. Así que como estábamos en eso de los juegos de cantar las canciones creí que debía hacerle un show completo y hasta bailarla. Para ese momento ya había perdido toda la vergüenza (y también lo había pisado un montón de veces).

_Baby, don__'__t you wanna, dance upon me,__  
>(I just wanna dance next to you)<br>To another time and place.  
>Baby, don<em>_'__t you wanna, dance upon me,__  
>(Are you ready)<br>Leaving behind my name, my age.  
><em>_(Lets go)_

No sé en qué momento el juego se volvió más que un juego y parecía como si de verdad quisiera todo lo que decía la canción. Las cosas se me habían salido de las manos y otra vez estaba perdida en él. Creo que siempre tuvo la capacidad de deslumbrarme, pero solo la usaba en momentos adecuados, en el punto estratégico para hacerme perder.

Súbitamente las luces se apagaron, pero la canción siguió.

Me parece que ambos dudamos un poco antes de besarnos. Con fuerza lo empujé contra la pared y lo besé. Si, esta vez había sido mi culpa, pero el no opuso ninguna resistencia. Es más, creo que él lo deseaba tanto como yo, pero estábamos tan ocupado odiándonos que nunca nos habíamos dado cuenta. Aunque el beso de él era algo tierno, yo quería mas… era incontrolable y el solo me estaba torturando. Era como si me quisiera hacer sufrir. Lentamente juntamos nuestras lenguas y el sabor de su boca fue abrumante, más de lo que yo podía soportar. Me importaba un carajo si prendían las luces o no, yo no quería quedarme así.

Otra vez puso su mano en mi muslo y comenzó a subir lentamente. Instintivamente la subí hacia su cadera y el la sostuvo.

Le mordí el labio inferior y eso pareció desatar algo en el, ya que los besos mesurados fueron historia y un impulso carnal lo recorrió. Sus fuertes brazos tomándome firmemente por la cintura no dejaban que me alejara por nada del mundo.

Al tiempo que se nos acabó el aire y era necesario separarnos para respirar las luces se encendieron y la multitud comenzó a vitorear. Nos separamos ambos con la respiración entrecortada y no se si por esconder mi sonrojo o por instinto apoyé mi frente en su pecho.

Ese era el momento del remordimiento, solo que ahora era peor, porque algo me decía que debía aceptar que nuestra relación no era normal.

-Y bien…? –dijo el, que seguía sosteniéndome por la cintura y con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

-No lo sé…

-Creo que es obvio que tenemos un problema…

-Un serio problema…- y hubo una pausa.

-Me parece a mi que…

-Tenemos un gran impulso sexual hacia el otro…-dije y suspiré.

-Y qué hacemos ahora? –dijo alejándome un poco para verme la cara. En ese momento me parecía la cara más hermosa del mundo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes me miraban fijamente y era fácil perderse en ellos.

-Yo… no lo sé. Talvez deberíamos superarlo…

-Si… podríamos hacerlo… o podríamos… -dijo como insinuando algo. Me separé de el y comencé a ponerme histérica.

-No! Es decir… no! Vamos a dejar algo claro… yo te detesto, tu me detestas!

-Pero al parecer no nos detestamos tanto! –dijo alzando las manos.

-Edward es una locura y sabes que más? Solo somos víctimas de la situación!

-Di lo que quieras, pero de todos modos terminarás sucumbiendo ante el deseo –me dijo como burlándose de mi o de mi autocontrol.

-Ah si! Pues ya veremos! –le dije dándome la vuelta para marcharme.

-Se te olvida que estás durmiendo en mi casa…- me dijo. Se veía tan altanero apoyado contra la pared.

Me detuve un segundo de duda y luego seguí caminando.

-Estúpido, idiota, creído! Yo? Sucumbir! Jamás! –dije mientras subía las escaleras hacia nuestra mesa.

-Y Edward? –me preguntó Emmet.

-Murió –dije mirando a otro lado.

-En serio? Pues no parece tan muerto allá abajo… -dijo Rose.

Miré hacia abajo y allí estaba el señorito "Soy Hermoso" coqueteándole a una chica pelirroja. Enfurecí en ese mismo instante.

Cómo era posible que me estuviera diciendo todas esas cosas y un segundo después ligándose a otra chica!

Por eso yo jamás caería a sus pies, el era un mujeriego y nada más. Mi cuerpo podía traicionarme, pero mi mente sería más fuerte!... verdad?

La siguiente hora bajé a bailar con las chicas, luego baile con Emmet que era realmente un escándalo andante. Golpeaba a todos con su baile electrónico y estuvo a punto de agarrarse a golpes con 3 chicos por golpear a sus novias sin querer. Por lo menos me distraje de pensar en Edward.

Nos fuimos a casa a eso de las 2 am ya que Emmet dijo que no soportaba estar más ahí sin beber algo.

Otra vez me fui en el Jeep al lado del idiota de Edward, pero esta vez estaba demasiado ida como para notarlo.

Evidentemente los tragos habían hecho efecto y yo iba parada junto con Alice. El refrescante ciento en mi cara se sentía maravilloso.

-Bella, Alice ya! Si me ve un policía me van a sacar una multa! –dijo Emmet mientras manejaba.

-Aguafiestas! –le dije yo.

-Bueno, me van a obligar a frenar para que se caigan, así que mejor se sientan.

Y como no hicimos caso, el chico pegó un frenazo y ambas caímos al asiento, solo que mi asiento tenía nombre y apellido y se llamaba Edward Cullen.

-Hey, ten más cuidado –dijo sonriéndome con esa maldita sonrisa torcida.

-Deja que me siente en el asiento, quieres?

-Pero por qué? Acaso no llegaste tu sola a mi regazo – lancé un bufido y me senté en mi asiento.

Después de un rato llegamos a la casa de los Cullens. Todas las luces estaban apagadas así que supusimos que sus padres dormían y entramos callados.

Después de decirle buenas noches a todos me dirigí a mi recamara, hice todo lo que un humano normal hace antes de dormir y me acosté.

Para mi suerte me quede dormida de inmediato. Pero mi mente parecía no querer dejarme en paz, ya que esa noche fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward.

**Edward POV**

Eran las 4 am y yo todavía no podía dormir. ME había dado mil vueltas en mi cama, había encendido la luz, había leído, había escuchado música y nada… en mi mente solo había una persona y esa era Bella.

Por qué insistía en negarse a lo que pasaba entre nosotros? Siempre justificándolo con un impulso o algo así… empezaba a enfadarme realmente.

Tomé un hondo respiro y me levanté. Silenciosamente camine hacia la puerta del pasillo que estaba más cerca de mi habitación, o sea a la de Bella.

Crucé los dedos para que estuviera dormida y nunca se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo.

Entré la vi dormida plácidamente sobre la cama. Parecía casi un ángel con la luz de la luna sobre su cuerpo.

"Agh pero que cosas tan cursis piensas …" me dije a mi mismo.

Llevaba el mismo pijama con el que la había visto esa vez en el balcón, solo que esta vez la hacía lucir estupendo; talves porque la estaba viendo de cerca o talvez porque estaba nublado por el deseo que ella provocaba en mi.

De cualquier forma, ella estaba ahí, tirada, casi llamándome para que hiciera algo. Si tenía una oportunidad, esta era.

Poco a poco me acerque a ella, me subí a su cama y estuve tan cerca que podía oír su respiración.

Me acerqué sin pensar en las consecuencias que habría si ella se despertara más rápido e iba a besarla… de verdad iba a hacerlo, pero cuando estaba a punto escuché:

-Edward…-con voz somnolienta.

Dios, se había despertado! Qué haría…

Lentamente me separé un poco de ella y vi que seguía durmiendo. La chica había murmurado mi nombre en sueños. Fue como un golpe directo al estomago… algo en mi interior no andaba bien.

Talvez… solo talvez… lo que sentía por Bella era más que atracción sexual…

-Dios… en qué lío me estoy metiendo? –me dije mientras iba regresando a mi alcoba.


	14. Celos? Que tontería

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 14  
><em>

**Celos? Que tontería.**

Me desperté con una extraña sensación. Por lo menos no estaba en el estúpido internado, aunque si teníamos que volver hoy.

-Adiós libertad… -dije cuando me senté en mi cama.

Miré el vestido y los zapatos regados en la habitación. Sacudí mi cabeza para no tener que acordarme de nada de anoche.

Miré la hora en mi celular: las 10 de la mañana. Era hora de levantarse. Pero antes de pudiera siquiera levantarme de mi cama entraron Rose y Alice corriendo, en pijama y se tiraron sobre mi.

-Hay sol! -gritó Alice.

-Sin ninguna nube! -dijo Rose.

-Y si se salen de arriba mio para poder verlo? -dije tumbada sobre mi cama.

Ambas salieron de encima mio y Alice corrió a abrir la cortina. Los rayos de sol me golpearon y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos.

-Wow... si hay sol -dije.

-Vamos a desayunar para que aprovechemos el día antes de volver- dijo Rosalie y me sacó de un tiròn de mi cama.

Bajamos en pijama a la enorme cocina a preparar algo para comer. Había una variedad enorme de comida, realmente si querías comer comida de la india era posible prepararla...

-Bella qué quieres?

-Hm... cereales y leche está bien -dije vagamente.

-Perfecto, pero tenemos muchos cereales -y abrió una de las puertas del mueble donde aparecierón a lo mínimo 10 cajas de dereales distintos. Sorprendida le dije:

-Dame de los Lucky Charms.

-Enseguida! - y 2 minutos después yo comencé a comer de mi tasón de cereales apoyada sobre el mesón y esperando que las chicas terminaran de prepararse lo suyo.

-Buenos días chicas -dijo Emmet entrando ruidosamente en la cocina.

-Bonitas pantuflas -le dije divertida. El chico estaba con pantuflas de conejito.

-Hey! Son cómodas! -me dijo y luego se dirigió a Rose, la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en un abrazo.- Buenos días amor.

-Buenos días grandulón. -le dijo Rose sonriendo.

Emmet la dejó en el suelo nuevamente y fue hacia el refrigerador de donde sacó una botella de jugo y comenzó a bebérsela.

-Delicioso -dijo cuando terminó.

-Hola gente- dijo Edward cuando entró.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. Por un lado me acordaba de lo de anoche y lo conectaba con la visión de ahora del chico en boxers y una sudadera, pero después recordaba que le había dejado muy en claro que eso de los besos furtivos no iba a ocurrir nunca más.

Seguí comiendo mi cereal intentando evitar contacto con el. Aplasté las bolitas contra la leche y miré fijamente el plato.

-Acaso tu no saludas? –me dijo al oído. Yo permanecí quieta.

-Buenos días… -dije con mis ojos clavados en el cereal.

Casi pude ver sus cejas fruncidas ante mi vaga respuesta y luego siguió su camino hacia el fregadero para beber un vaso de agua.

Eran momentos como esos que me hacían pensar en la situación que me encontraba. Por un lado mi mente me decía… no, me gritaba que me alejara, que dejara el capricho de niña que tenía con Edward o su cuerpo o quien sabe, pero mi cuerpo me decía ríndete.

Tranquilamente se puso a beber su agua a mi lado. Me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, pero yo no comía n nada, solo revolvía el tazón.

Ni siquiera sé en que momento nos quedamos solos en la cocina. Yo seguía sumida en mi desastre y el seguía a mi lado pensando quizás que cosas.

Decidí que irme de allí sería lo mejor. Necesitaba ducharme para poder pensar mejor.

Subí a mi habitación dejando a Edward en la cocina y me tumbé sobre la cama. Tomé mi iPod del bolsillo de mi bolso y me puse a escuchar música. Solo sería un momento. Puse play y Kiss me de New Found Glory comenzó a sonar.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
>Nightly beside the green green grass<br>Swing, swing, swing that spinning step  
>You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress<em>

Genial, lo único que no necesitaba era una canción acerca de besar. De todos modos la dejaría porque ni siquiera estaba de humor para apretar el botón de Next.

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<br>Lift your open hand strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
>Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me<em>

Me di cuenta que comenzaba a quedarme dormida sobre la cama así que me levanté. Fui en busca de unas toallas para dirigirme a la ducha. La canción cambió. Era "Just Dance" y a decir verdad me gustaba mucho esa canción. Realmente me daban ganas de bailar. Además me recordaba mucho a mi la letra… solo pasarla bien y divertirse.

Tomé las toallas y cantando exageradamente me fu hacia el baño.

_I've had a little bit too much, much  
>All of the people start to rush, start to rush by<br>How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man  
>Where are my keys? <em>_I lost my phone, phone_

Llegué a la entrada del baño y abrí la puerta mientras cantaba y hacía como si mi iPod era mi micrófono. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, la verdad me debo haber visto bastante ridícula.

_What's going on on the floor?  
><em>I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
>Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?<br>I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
>Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm<br>Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
>Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance<p>

Me percaté del vapor que salía al momento que me costó un poco respirar y abrí los ojos, todavía con la música en mis oídos.

-Se te perdió algo? – Claro que se me había perdido algo… había perdido la cordura! Solo yo entraría a un baño con los ojos cerrados, con música en los oídos, actuando como idiota y sin tocar la puerta.

-Lo siento! –dije sacándome los audífonos e intentando mirar a cualquier lado menos hacia su parte de abajo.

-No estoy desnudo, sabes? –me dijo emitiendo una risita.

Me sentí realmente idiota cuando volví a mirarlo e instintivamente desvié la mirada a su parte baja.

-Vuelvo a ducharme en otro momento… -dije.

-Ah no, tu no te vas de aquí hasta que hablemos seriamente.- me dijo tomándome bruscamente del brazo y atrayéndome hacia el.

Quedé a menos de 5 centímetros del chico que solo estaba cubierto con una toalla, así que como podrán sospechar, estaba casi hiperventilando.

-Qué… qué quieres? –dije intentando sonar desafiante, pero creo que me hizo lucir más aterrada.

El chico me dirigió una mirada entre seria y otro sentimiento que no supe interpretar y comenzó a avanzar hacia mi. Lentamente me empujaba hacia la ducha. Tomó una de mis manos; al principio no sabía para que, pero luego descubrí que sacó el iPod que estaba apretando fuertemente con mi mano derecha y lo dejó sobre el mesón del lavabo. Creí que se alejaría, pero solo se acercó más a mi.

-Edward ya basta… -le dije.

-De verdad?

Juro que mi cerebro gritaba "Pégale un puntapié y aléjate" pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Parecía que apenas Edward se proponía ponerme nerviosa, yo dejaba de tener decisión sobre mi. Así fue como cuando ya había retrocedido lo suficiente sentí que mis piernas tenían una barrera: la tina. Pero Edward no retrocedía! Y si, la ducha estaba prendida. Toqué a tientas la cortina de baño que estaba cerrada.

Dudé un poco, solo para ver que el chico no se daba por vencido y seguía con esa mirada en sus ojos, así que metí un pie a dentro de la tina y luego el otro. Para mi suerte, la cortina aun seguía cerrada, por lo que actuaba como barrera entre yo y el agua. Escuchaba como as gotas de agua golpeaban en al cortina y caían a mis pies.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos cuando vi que el chico también entraba a la ducha y no se en que minuto corrió la cortina y el agua comenzó a caerme de lleno en el cuerpo.

Empapó mi cabello, mi pijama, mi piel, todo.

El vapor no me dejaba ver muy bien a mi alrededor, pero si podía distinguir cada gota que caía por su cobrizo cabello que era casi la única parte de su cuerpo que se estaba mojando ya que me tenía arrinconada en la pared.

-Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente… -me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. No le respondí nada del solo impacto que causaron las palabras en mi.- Y a puesto que quiere continuarlo… -me dijo con voz de invitación.

Le respondí casi sin aliento.

-S... no –mi voz sonaba como si intentara convencerme a mi misma.

-Pues no suenas nada convencida –me dijo poniendo su boca a centímetros de la mía.

Sentía mis mejillas arder, pero no desvié mis ojos de los suyos. Casi por instinto me acerqué a el para besarlo, pero algo había cambiado. El chico se alejó de mi como si fuera un acto reflejo.

-Creí que no querías…

En ese minuto me sentí humillada, estúpida, perdida, todo…

Súbitamente el semblante del chico se puso serio.

-No voy a perder el control contigo…

Qué demonios me estaba diciendo! Si yo lo único que quería era que perdiéramos el control! Es decir yo no, mi cuerpo, las hormonas y… BAH! Ustedes saben…

-Entonces por qué haces todo esto! –demandé saber. Volvió su sonrisa torcida.

-Y por qué te molesta tanto que lo haga?

-Porque yo no soy de piedra… -le dije algo enojada, no entendía el sentido de esta discusión.

-Sabes qué creo… creo que te gusto. –me dijo de nuevo con la maldita sonrisa esa. Las palabras fueron como una bofetada. Cayeron en mi cerebro como pesados pedazos de roca.

-Te volviste loco! Jamás me podría gustar un mujeriego, pesado, con actitud de niño de Kinder!- Pero el no parecía enojarse, sino que seguía sonriendo! –Deja de reírte! No me parece divertido!

-Me resulta realmente fascinante verte enojada… -Cada palabra me hacía enojar más…

-AGH! YA DETENTE! –pero no pude seguir discutiendo porque me calló con un suave y delicado beso de sus labios de terciopelo.

Y qué había pasado con eso de no perder el control? Qué era todo este espectáculo?

Sus labios se sentían tibios sobre los míos., pero a pesar de que yo sentía que el quería profundizar el beso, había algo que lo detenía, porque no pasó a más de eso: un suave beso.

Cuando se separó de mi yo seguía atónita, pero pude descubrir que había algo de color en sus mejillas. De seguro era por el vapor y yo solo estaba pensando tonterías.

Volvió a sonreír y se inclinó hacia atrás.

Lentamente se salió de la ducha y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Me quedé desesperada ahí. Parada en la ducha con el agua mojándome y la mano en mis labios.

-Vas a dejarme así? –le grité al momento que sus manos tocaban la manilla de la puerta.

-Hasta que seas tú la que me lo pida y no tu cuerpo… -me dijo sin darse la vuelta. Abrió la puerta y salió.

Qué demonios significaba eso? Cómo se lo iba a pedir yo y no mi cuerpo si mi cuerpo es parte de mi!

-Mierda! –dije y me golpeé la frente contra la pared.

Me tomó otra media hora salir del seudo shock y bañarme de verdad. De hecho no salí hasta que Emmet casi hecha abajo la puerta porque creía que me había ahogado.

Fue un suplicio ir a mi habitación y vestirme, todavía con el caos de mi cabeza.

De todas maneras lo superaría… Edward solía decir muchas cosas, pero nada importante.

El día no era frió, pero si corría una brisa así que me puse unos jeans pitillos, una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y encima una remera negra de la banda From First to Last. Me puse mis zapatillas Vans slip on con cuadritos rojos y negros y salí de la habitación cuidando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo.

Tenía miedo de bajar y encontrarme a Edward, pero quedarme parada en el pasillo también era un riesgo. Tampoco podía decirle a Alice porque se burlaría de mi, ni menos decirle a Rose porque iría a buscar a Edward y haría que habláramos. Sería una chica valiente y bajaría esas escaleras.

Comencé a hacerlo y oí su voz aterciopelada.

"No l mires, no lo mires, no lo mires…" me decía mientras bajaba. No me hice caso y lo miré de reojo; esa sonrisa torcida suya seguía allí.

Me pasé el resto del día ignorándolo, evitándolo, llendo en dirección opuesta cada vez que se acercaba.

Dieron las 5 y ya estábamos arreglando las cosas para volver al internado. Me despedí de Esme y de Carlisle y les agradecí que me hayan dejado estar en su casa ese fin de semana.

Permití que Alice manejara esta vez ya que no quería que estuviera presionándome todo el camino para que acelerara.

Me quedé dormida a la mitad del camino… y soñe algo muy extraño.

La luz de la luna bañaba la habitación en donde solo había una cama en el medio. No sabía pro donde entraba la luz ni que hacía allí, hasta que por detrás mió apareció Edward. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían con la luna y sus cabellos cobrizos casi brillaban. El chico me miro seriamente mientras pasaba a mi lado y siguió hacia la cama; se sentó en ella y continuó mirándome. Había alguien más en la habitación. Alguien que se reía, una chica. Su risa casi se parecía a la mía pero era más burlesca. De pronto me tocó el hombro y sin sacar su mano de él comenzó a rodearme. Era yo, pero una muy rara yo. Traía un vestido largo y blanco de tirantes; el cabello suelto con las ondas muy definidas y mi piel blanca parecía tener brillo propio con esa luz. Mis ojos… o debería decir sus ojos marrones me miraban intensamente, pero la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. Era como si se burlara de mí.

Miré a Edward y el me miró a mi. Leí en un labios un "Ven". Me estaba invitando hacia el.

Alcancé a dar solo un paso cuando una fría mano me detuvo tomándome de la mía. Me giré y era yo… mi otro yo que seguía mirándome divertida.

-Estás segura de que quieres ir? –me preguntó burlona. Dudé un segundo.

-Si… -Entonces su semblante cambió. Ahora era seria. Me soltó la mano y me giré a mirar a Edward que seguía en la cama sin expresión aparente. La chica se puso tras de mi y acercó sus labios a mi oreja.

-Pues entonces ve… Pero… recuerda que si te enamoras, pierdes. –entonces su voz volvió a ser burlona y se separó de mi para irse riendo.

Allí me desperté sobresaltada, con la respiración entrecortada y me golpee con una de las maletas que llevábamos en el auto.

-Bella! Estás bien? –me preguntó Rose quien estaba sentada adelante con Alice.

-Si… si… solo fue un mal sueño… - dije algo aturdida. – Un extraño sueño…

Llegamos al internado como 5 minutos después. La grande reja se veía más lúgubre de lo normal ya que el cielo se había cubierto de nubes y parecía que iba a llover.

Pasé lo que quedaba de la tarde haciendo deberes de cálculo con Emmet en su cuarto y a eso de las 9 y después de la cena me fui a acostar. Había sido un extraño día y quería dormir.

Me puse pijama y me metí entre las frazadas. Tomé un largo respiro y cerré los ojos… comencé a escuchar algunas gotas de agua que caían afuera. De seguro iba a ser una tormenta.

-Bella… Bella… Bella…

-Mamá hoy no quiero ir a la escuela… -dije tapándome la cara con las frazadas.

-Despierta! Está lloviendo a chuzos y las salas del primero piso están inundadas!

Me senté de un golpe y miré a Alice con emoción.

-Eso significa que no habrán clases!

-Por lo menos el primero periodo no.

-Oh como te amo lluvia! –dije abalanzándome donde Alice. En eso entró Rosalie.

-Bien, estas son las noticias. Ayer alguien dejó las ventanas de las aulas abiertas y está todo inundado, por lo que no tendremos clases en el primero periodo. Pero, nos citaron a una clase de psicología emocional el segundo periodo…

-Y eso para qué? –pregunté.

-La verdad no sé… escuché al señor Molina decir que muchos maestros no habían podido llegar por el trafico y todo eso así que el psicólogo de la escuela hará una de esas clases. Por suerte es solo a los de tercer año… los demás tendrán otras actividades especiales, excepto los de cuarto que están en el paseo anual de biología.

-Pobres tipos… tienen tanta mala suerte con el clima… -dijo Alice y luego me miró- el año pasado se fueron y esa misma tarde comenzó a nevar.

Estuvimos conversando unos minutos hasta que decidí que debía levantarme; que no tuviéramos clases no significaba que iba a morirme de hambre, así que me vestí y bajamos a desayunar.

Como ya era algo tarde solo quedaban algunas pocas personas en el comedor. Ni rastro de los chicos.

Tomamos lentamente el chocolate caliente que nos habíamos servido y seguimos conversando. Nos reímos un rato de Tanya que ya nisiquiera se acercaba a nuestra mesa. Creo que me tenía miedo ya que cada vez que nuestras miradas se topaban ella la desviaba. Era bastante gracioso.

-Disculpen chicas…- nos dijo una señora de aspecto amable.

-Si maestra? –dije Alice con su típica voz musical.

-Necesito que salgan de la cafetería, ya que como saben se hará una charla con el psicólogo escolar y será aquí.

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe –respondió Rosalie.

-Disculpe… -dije yo. La mujer me miró – la charla es…. Ya sabe, obligatoria?

Sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro la mujer asintió.

-Por lo menos lo intentaste –se burló Rose mientras salíamos del comedor.

Seguía lloviendo a cantaros y las chicas querían ir a visitar a sus novios así que me quedé abajo. Me senté en una banca que estaba bajo un techo y saqué mi celular.

Solo había una persona que estaría dispuesta a hablar conmigo hasta que las chicas se desocuparan… Jacob Black.

-Hola…? –me respondió una voz somnolienta.

-Estabas durmiendo? –le pregunté riendo por lo bajo.

-Qué crees? –me respondió el también con tono risueño.- Me llamó Quil para decirle que las clases se habían suspendido por lluvia… de todos modos no pensaba ir…

-Qué? Te están molestando en la escuela o qué?

-Me daba flojera la verdad –me dijo y sentí como sonaba su cama así que debía estar sentándose. Me reí unos instantes.

-Y, qué traes puesto? –le pregunte aguantándome la risa.

-De veras quieres saber? –me respondió bromeando.

-Puerco…

-Oye por qué no te has aparecido por aquí? Digo, no me has llamado para que salgamos… empiezo a creer que solo eres mi amiga porque mi patineta es bonita.

-He estado ocupada… deberes, salidas, ya sabes. Pero este fin de semana podemos salir. Podríamos ir al cine o algo así.

-Cómo una cita?

-No… como amigos –le dije riendo.

-Que bueno, porque me sonaba como si me estuvieras invitando a salir.

-Ya cállate Jake.

-Tú me llamaste- me recordó.

-Y te puedo colgar en cualquier minuto –le recordé yo.

-Vale, vale… pero te paso a buscar en mi nueva motocicleta.

-Pero tú no puedes conducir…

-Si, si puedo…

-Ni siquiera quiero saber como conseguiste el permiso…

-No te lo iba a decir de todos modos…

Seguimos charlando por largo rato hasta que alguien me tapó los ojos desde atrás.

-Adivina quién es!

-Alice…

-Bella? Bueno? –me decía Jake al teléfono.

-Cállate Jake! Alice ya!

-Bueno, bueno … -dijo Alice quitándome las manos de los ojos.- Bella! Te has fumado casi 10 cigarros! Y solo te dejamos por media hora! –me reprochó alice mientras apuntaba a las colillas que había botado a mis pies. Como estaba lloviendo no esperaba que nadie se apareciera por allí así que me puse a fumar mientras halaba con Jacob.

-Estabas fumando! –me gritó pro el teléfono- Un día de estos vas a morir Swan y será por culpa del cigarro.

-Habla el chico que no fuma nada –le recordé.

-Por lo menos la marihuana es más natural!

-Excusas Jacob, excusas –le dije riendo. –Bueno, ya te voy a cortar ahora porque Alice me está mirando feo. Adiós Jake, nos vemos el fin de semana.

-Chao…

Y colegué.

Comencé a caminar hacia el comedor con Alice quien daba pequeños saltitos y tenia las dos manos cogidas atrás.

La chica caminaba como si nada estuviese pasando y eso no estaba bien…

-Qué pasa Alice? –le pregunté sin parar de caminar.

-Nada… -"Bien…"- Aunque… -"Demonios" – Fue él el que te hizo ese chupón? –me preguntó con su voz angelical.

-Qué! –le dije yo parando en seco.

-Vamos Bella es solo una pregunta…

-No! De ninguna manera!

-Entonces aceptas que era un chupón…

-No!

-Era un moretón entonces?

-No! –comenzaba a ponerme histérica.

-Entonces sí era un chupón?

-Alice basta!

-Bueno, bueno… solo digo que si era un chupón sería bueno saber con quien andas… - Andar? Yo no andaba con nadie y menos con Edward.

-Olvídalo quieres?

-Bueno… -y seguimos caminando.

En el camino se nos unieron los demás y Jasper se veía realmente divertido con su chaqueta con gorro peludito.

Caminamos hacia el comedor donde las sillas estaban arregladas para que nos sentáramos mirando hacia una sola silla que había en el centro.

Éramos los primeros en llegar así que nos sentamos en los primeros asientos y nos servimos café de la maquina que había en una de las mesas.

Poco a poco comenzó a llegar al gente y cuando estuvimos todos sentados apareció un hombrecito de cabellos rizados de caminaba entre las sillas hasta que llegó al frente.

-Buenos días alumnos, yo soy el psicólogo escolar. Mi nombre es Steven Oliver y seré el mediador de esta charla.

Dijo todo eso en menos de 10 segundos y me dejó algo mareada.

Miré a Alice y a Rose de reojo y ambas estaban conteniendo la risa.

-Hay algo que le parezca gracioso señorita? –dijo el hombre acercándose mucho a mi. Cómo una persona tan pequeña podía ser tan intimidante? Ah, bueno… eso me recordó a Alice…

-No… nada…

-Entonces, ya que parece estar deseosa de participar, por qué no nos explica qué son los celos?

Me quedé helada… celos, celos… si, había escuchado muchas veces de eso, pero la verdad es que de ahí a sentir celos, jamás…

Era hija única, por lo que no había hermanos de los que sentir celos; de chicos ni hablar… así que estaba realmente perdida…

-Yo…la verdad es que…

-No sabe lo que son los celos! –me preguntó entre sorprendido y desafiante, casi como si esperara que yo saltara con una respuesta que para su mala suerte no tenía. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a decir nada se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando.- El diccionario define celos como: **"**Sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada nos reste atención en favor de otra. Interés extremado y activo que alguien siente por una causa o por una persona**" , **pero, lógicamente los humanos siempre tenemos sensaciones diferentes, por ejemplo usted! –dijo apuntando a una chica que estaba sentada en la tercera fila. Se llamaba Mary y estaba conmigo en la clase de literatura.- Dígame, que siente usted cuando está celosa!

**-**Bueno… los celos para mi son… es como…

-No seas tímida! Nadie se reirá de ti.

-Es como si algo me quemara… el pecho, sabe? Como si se me oprimiera el corazón… es rabia, pero rabia muy interna. Es… doloroso y triste…

Doloroso y triste… jamás había experimentado eso, pero me pregunto qué puede ser tan grave para causar esas cosas…

El resto del periodo siguió la discusión acerca de los sentimientos: rabia, amor, tristeza, alegría y un montón de sandeces que la verdad no estaba dispuesta a escuchar así que me puse uno de los audífonos del iPod.

Pero, lo de los celos se me quedó grabado en la cabeza…

"Celos… que tontería más grande…"


	15. Nieve

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 15  
><em>

**Nieve**

El día se pasó rápido ya que no tuvimos casi ninguna clase excepto la del último periodo donde por fin lograron secar las salas. Luego de eso me fui a mi habitación a terminar un informe de literatura y no salí hasta la hora de la cena.

Había sopa y me comí casi tres platos… Si, estaba hambrienta!

Aún llovía, pero con menos intensidad y hacía cada vez más frío.

-Mañana va a nevar… -comentó vagamente Jasper.

-Y yo me voy a la cama- dije levantándome de mi asiento.

Caminé hacia la salida, sola, y por una milésima de segundo me pregunté donde habría estado Edward Cullen durante la cena.

El pasillo techado que llevaba a los dormitorios estaba atestado de gente, así que preferí dar la vuelta larga y caminar bajo la lluvia.

En mi iPod sonaba My Heart de Paramore y se sentía muy bien la lluvia en mi cara. Casi nunca pescaba resfriados así que no estaba nada preocupada.

Estaba oscuro, pero me gustaba la sensación. No era la fan número uno del frío, pero aun era soportable.

Seguí caminando con la mirada clavada en el suelo por entre el suelo que estaba cubierto de césped, hasta que dos pies aparecieron frente a mí y se detuvieron.

Me quite un audífono y levanté la mirada.

-Deberías mirar hacia el frente cuando caminas –me dijo el chico de cabello cobrizo.

La verdad, no sé porque, pero me tomó unos instantes entender el comentario.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta… -le respondí. El esbozó una pequeña sonrisita.

-Con permiso- me dijo y pasó a mi lado.

El roce de nuestras manos al pasar fue casi abrumador. El su piel estaba tan caliente y la noche tan fría que era casi desconcertante.

Me quedé allí, congelada por un instante.

-Edward?-le dije sin girarme.

-Si?-me preguntó el de espaldas a mi.

Esta era mi oportunidad para preguntarle que había querido decir el otro día, pero era como si las palabras no salieran de mi boca.

-Nada… -dije pero seguí quieta.

Me tomó unos segundos más comenzar a moverme. Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí caminando. A veces no me entendía ni a mí.

Llegué a mi habitación con la ropa empapada así que la dejé secando y me fui a dar un baño.

Salí de la ducha lista a dormir, pero mi cuerpo me pedía un cigarrillo así que saqué uno. Lamentablemente estaba lloviendo y no podía salir así que decidí que no podía pasar nada tan grave si lo hacia en mi habitación.

El cigarrillo fue rápido y me fui a la cama. Estaba cansada.

Al otro día me desperté con un resplandor blanco entrando por mi ventana… "Sol?" me pregunté para mis adentros… No, era nieve, metros y metros de blanca nieve.

Podía odiar el frió, pero la nieve era otra cosa. En Arizona nunca había así que estaba realmente sorprendida.

Me vestí rápidamente y corrí a la habitación de Alice. Golpeé la puerta incansablemente hasta que me di por vencida y simplemente la abrí (usando una de las técnicas que había aprendido en casa para abrir la puerta de la alacena donde guardaban los licores).

-Alice! Alice! Alice! Hay nieve ya la viste!

-Bella déjame en paz … -dijo retorciéndose en su cama.

-Oh vamos! Tu siempre me despiertas a mi! Vístete y bajemos!-le dije moviéndola del brazo.

-Isabella Swan, son las –miro su reloj del velador- 6:30 de la mañana! Vete y vuelve cuando sean las 8!

Derrotada y asombrada me fui a mi cuarto otra vez. Nunca me había despertado tan temprano, entonces no sabía que iba a hacer.

Intenté dormir de nuevo, pero no lo logré. Escuché música para matar el tiempo, pero tampoco me entretuve. Jugué videojuegos y tampoco…

Miré el reloj, las 7:30, perfecto solo media hora.

Talvez debía bajar sola, así que lo hice. Estaba vacío y frío, pero la nieve lo compensaba todo, tan blanca, tan… linda… bah, qué se yo!

Debo haber parecido retarda sentada en un escalón observando la nieve.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en eso, pero luego fui a ver si ya habían abierto el comedor para poder comer algo. Por suerte si y me llevé un gran café. Iba dispuesta a sentarme en el mismo escalón cuando escuche la risa nerviosa de una chica.

El cabello naranjo casi como de fuego era visiblemente notorio desde el punto en que yo estaba. Me acerqué más y vi unas manos en su cintura; manos de chico. Estaba con esa chica en la clase de historia, se llamaba Victoria. Usualmente no abría la boca para más que dejar escapar una risita estúpida de algún comentario de algún chico en clase, así que no sabía mucho de ella en realidad.

Me moví un poco de donde estaba para ver quien era el chico. Estaba de espaldas; era alto, delgado, estaba vestido como si en realidad no le importara mucho y tenía un cabello cobrizo que lo delataría en cualquier lado.

Edward.

No, no podía ser, verdad? El nunca se levantaría temprano, ni menos por una chica…

Se dio la vuelta y vi su brillante sonrisa dedicada a ella, Victoria, y no pude evitar escupir el café que me había llevado a la boca hace un segundo.

Creo que en realidad había una parte de mi que estaba segura de que no era el, pero para variar me equivocaba.

La chica me miró algo asustada.

-Ah… Bella, me asustaste –me dijo sonriente.

-No te preocupes, solo era yo –le dije intentando sonar desinteresada.

Edward giró su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a mi. La expresión de sus ojos era algo confusa, no pude descifrarla.

-Bella..

-Edward… -respondí casi de inmediato. Era una especie de saludo… uno muy frío.

-Bueno, ya me voy –dije y pasé por su lado. Quise mirar hacia atrás para ver su reacción, pero no, eso sería derrota…

Si me detuve al pie de la escalera. Era desagradable, era estúpido y ella… bah, no sé. Estuve mordiéndome el labio inferior tan fuerte que llegó a salirme sangre.

Toqué mi labio con el dedo.

-Estúpido Edward.

Subí por mis libros y no esperé a Alice para irme a clases. De hecho bajé tan rápido que al tropezar con Emmet en la escalera casi boté al grandulón.

-Hey a donde vas tan deprisa Bella?

-Lo siento Emmet, estoy algo apurada…

-Pero es día de nieve! El día donde todos llegamos tarde a clases!

-Pues yo no. –dije intentando esquivarlo para irme.

-Hola chicos, qué hacen? –dijo la melodiosa voz de Alice.

-Bella quiere llegar temprano a clases.- le respondió Emmet.

-En día de nieve!

-Si, en día de nieve! Me dejan pasar ahora?

-De ningún modo! Ah y me encanta tu boina púrpura!-dijo Emmet desordenándome el cabello con la boina encima.

-YA! Déjenme en paz, quiero irme a clases.

Camine hacia mi clase de Literatura maldiciendo todo a mi paso. Por qué estaba tan enojada! Qué era lo que me molestaba?

No le puse ni un poco de atención a la condenada clase; mi mente vagaba en la nieve que podía ver por la ventana.

Segunda clase lo mismo, ni siquiera me digne a abrir el libro.

Así pasé el día hasta el almuerzo. Después de no haber socializado con nadie en todo e día, era momento de conversar por unos segundos.

Me senté con mi plato lleno de spaghetti en la mesa e intente recobrar la sonrisa que había perdido esta semana.

-Sigues de mal humor gruñona? –me preguntó Jasper. Le saqué la lengua en forma de respuesta. No podía seguir seudo enojada por algo que había visto y que claramente no significaba nada.

-Propongo una pelea de nieve después de clases –dijo Alice.

-Acepto –dije desafiando mientras me tomaba un sorbo de jugo de manzana.

-Pero tenemos educación física ahora –se lamentó Rose.

-Que floja eres hermanita –le dijo Jasper.

Todos nos reímos, pero por supuesto tenía que llegar Edward para arruinarlo.

-Hola –dijo casi en tono arrogante. Como si se burlara de nosotros… o de mí.- Victoria va a sentarse con nosotros hoy.

Miré a la sonriente chica. Seguramente para ella esto era como ganarse la Lotería. Sentarse con los Cullen según había escuchado no era cualquier cosa…

Edward movió la silla para que ella se sentara en medio del silencio que se había hecho en la mesa.

Fue como un puntapié directo en el estomago. Mover la silla ya era mucho, esto no era mi imaginación.

Tomé con fuerza una cucharada de mi plato y mastiqué sin dejar de observar a Edward con cara de furia.

Alice me había pedido que la esperara para irnos juntas al gimnasio así que tuve que quedarme en la mesa un poco más después de haberme terminado el almuerzo.

Empezaba a no soportar la cara tan sonriente de Edward. Movía mi pié nerviosamente y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi mano de manera desinteresada.

-Auch! –dijo Victoria.

-Lo siento –la había golpeado mientras movía mi pie.

-Descuida.

-Vamonos Bella –dijo Alice.

Me levanté de mi asiento y mis ojos se encontraron un minuto con los de Edward. Una mirada vacía.

Me cambié rápido en los camarines y fui hacia mi cancha de basketball, pero como estaba nevado los profesores habían decidido que todos estaríamos en el gimnasio y que podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos.

-Un partido de volleyball!- propuso Rosalie.

-Perfecto –aceptó Emmet.

-Somos impar –dijo Alice sin mucha emoción en la voz.

Todos la miramos desconcertados y apuntó hacia su hermano que seguía con la pelirroja.

-Bueno entonces yo no juego y seré el arbitro –dijo Alice ahora más animada –Bella tu serás capitana de tu equipo y Edward tu del tuyo –y sonrió.

Perfecto, ahora si que no podía perder… aunque soy bastante mala en todo lo que sea deporte.

-Rose y Victoria serán de mi equipo. –dijo el muchacho. Victoria… su nombre sonaba tan… asquerosamente empalagoso cuando lo decía.

-Jazz, Emmet, vengan acá –los llamé. – Los vamos a masacrar –casi sonó como una amenaza.

-Pero Bella tu no sabes…

-Silencio Jasper! Dije MA-SA-CRE

Ambos asintieron y se fueron a sus posiciones. Yo era pésima, como era de esperar, pero es que las frecuentes demostraciones de ternura entre la zorra, perdón, Victoria y Edward eran demasiado abrumadoras para mi.

-Qué pasa Swan! Tienes a dos chicos en tu equipo y no puedes con nosotros? –me dijo el ojiverde en tono burlón.

-Tu cállate! –le grité de vuelta. Y pronto el juego era solo entre el y yo. Punto para mi equipo y punto para el de el. Ni idea de donde saqué la súbita habilidad para jugar al volleyball, pero ahí estaba.

-Bella no tan –saque- fuerte …

-Tu no hables y mantente atento! –le grité a Emmet que me distraía de mi meticulosa vista hacia la pelota.

Y fue en ese maldito minuto que vi a la maldita de Victoria sonreírle de esa maldita manera que me ponía los malditos nervios de punta… y fue un impulso que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero no me di cuenta hasta que ya lo había hecho.

Puse mi mano tapando mi boca en manera de asombro. La chica que yacía en el suelo no paraba de quejarse del dolor.

-Yo… lo siento mucho de verdad! No se que me pasó! No te vi! – fue todo lo que logré articular cuando fui a ayudarla.

-No te preocupes –me dijo mientras se paraba con mi ayuda y la de Rose. –Estoy bien –y otra vez la maldita sonrisa de mosca muerta.

-Bella, eres estúpida o qué! –me grito Edward cuando llegó a quitarme a Victoria de los brazos.-Pudiste haberle roto la nariz o algo! Acaso estás ciega!

-Ya! Ya entendí, pero no pasó nada al final!

El chico me dirigió una mirada acida mientras llevaba a su… cosa, ya que no se si son novios o qué, hacia las gradas y yo me quedé parada junto a Rose. Por un segundo… solo por un segundo deseé haberle roto la nariz.

Perfecto, había sido un día simplemente perfecto, todo lo que quería ahora era irme a mi habitación y no hacer nada, o fumarme un cigarrillo mientras escucho música o qué se yo, pero no! Allí estaba Alice esperándome con una despampanante sonrisa y sus guantes de nieve.

-Ni de broma…

-Ya habías dicho que sí!

-Pues me retracto –dije intentando pasarle por el lado.

-Vamos Bella hazlo por mi! –y puso esos ojos que uno simplemente no puede rechazar. Condenada Alice! Me tenía donde quería…-Media hora, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

-Excelente! –y en ese minuto una bola de nieve chocó contra su cabeza y como era tan pequeña casi se cae de bruces al suelo. Se dio la vuelta furibunda para ver quien había sido y allí estaba un sonriente Emmet con otra bola en la mano.

Esta vez fui yo la victima y me llegó en el hombro. Vaya que tenía fuerza, tuve que perseguirlo por casi toda la escuela para poder tirarle una mísera bola que con suerte le llegó al estomago.

Debo reconocer que me la estaba pasando bien y que fue más de media hora, de hecho creo que estuvimos algo así como dos horas completas tirándonos nieve… que infantiles.

Aproveché para lanzarle unas a Victoria que, sí, seguía pegada a Edward como con cinta adhesiva.

Considerando que en Arizona no había nieve, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo en el suelo por no saber caminar bien en ella. El paisaje se veía lindo con ella… era como ver una película en cámara lenta: Alice y Jasper divirtiéndose mientras se lanzaban nieve, Rosalie y Emmet abrazados de la manera que solo ellos se abrazaban y luego Edward… Edward y Victoria, besándose…

No se si el se lo correspondió, no se si ella lo besó, no sé… nada. Pero yo estaba sola… sola… y era como si algo me quemara por dentro. Incontrolable y molesto.

No encajaba de ninguna manera con la imagen y supe en ese minuto que si no quería verme patética debía irme a mi habitación. Caminé sin mirar atrás y con el nudo en la garganta ya formado. De esos nudos que sabes que traerán lágrimas y que son imposibles de evitar, pero que puedes mantener por unos minutos si es que tienes la fuerza de voluntad que yo tengo.

Pero en la escalera del edificio ya no pude más y las estúpidas a innecesarias lágrimas comenzaron a caer por montones. Era imposible detenerlas. La confusión se hacía mayor mientras más me acercaba a mi cuarto.

Por fin logré entrar y cerré la puerta lo más fuerte que pude. Entonces los sollozos hicieron acto de presencia y ahí lo tienen, Bella Swan estaba llorando sin ninguna razón. No recuerdo haber estado más confundida antes. Estaba llorando como una magdalena y no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué y eso me desesperaba más.

En ese momento recordé a Edward y a Victoria…. Agh, hasta asco me producía pronunciar su nombre… era terrible… una escena en donde yo no encajaba.

Y en ese preciso instante el tiempo se detuvo; Algo que me oprimía el corazón, algo que me hacía enojar, algo que me dolía y que me entristecía a la vez: Celos.

Celos… yo… es decir, celos por Dios santo! Qué demonios me estaba pasando! Llegué a ahogarme con mi propio llanto ante la revelación. No, no, no y no! Era inconcebible, inaceptable e imposible. Yo no estaba celosa, yo no iba a estar celosa y yo nunca estuve celosa. Los celos son para la gente débil, para la gente idiota y yo no era de esas, además que para sentir celos tendría que gustarme Edward y de eso ni hablar…

Sequé mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi camiseta y me levanté del suelo en donde estaba sentada.

"Celos… si como no" pensé.


	16. 7 minutos en el cielo

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 16  
><em>

**7 minutos en el cielo**

Después de mi estúpido ataque de quién sabe qué, y de no abrirle la puerta a Alice ni a Rose en toda la tarde, me quedé en mi alcoba todo el otro día… la verdad necesitaba soledad para mañana llegar de buen humor y que jamás me volviera a pasar algo así.

Salí de mi habitación radiante y como nueva ese jueves. Ya casi no quedaba nieve, pero el clima seguía muy frío. Solo esperaba que para el sábado todo estuviera bien y yo pudiera salir con Jake. Con alguien tenía que desahogarme de los condenados cambios de humor de Edward Cullen y sus constantes cambios de parejas, que en realidad no era que me importaran, solo me molestaba como usaba a las chicas.

Tomé un respiro hondo y bajé las escaleras, y en el último escalón estaban todos los chicos, él incluido.

**Edward POV**

La situación con Victoria se me había salido de las manos, es decir, solo era aun rato de diversión y nada más. Además me hacía gracia ver a Bella tan enfadada, pero de allí a que me besara, ya fue mucho.

-Por qué hiciste eso? –le pregunté mientras la alejaba lo más delicadamente que podía.

-Creí que…

-Está bien, creo que fuimos muy lejos con el juego.

-Bueno, ya… no más besos, pero será un juego muy aburrido.

-Talvez no deberíamos jugar más…- la chica abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pero creí que tu…

-Si, yo también lo creí, pero la verdad es que no… y talvez ahora me odies, pero créeme que es mejor que sepas que no me gustas así como yo te gusto.

-Ya lo sabía… pero no perdía nada con tratar. –me dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Por lo menos no había hecho ningún escándalo como sí lo habían hecho otras chicas.

Miré hacia el lugar en donde había estado Bella, pero estaba vacío, solo unas huellas en la nieve me indicaban que había caminado hacia los dormitorios.

Qué le habría pasado? Ni idea, pero creo que era mejor dejarla así, talvez quería estar sola…

Pues quería estar muy sola ya que no le abrió la puerta ni a mi hermana, ni a Rosalie, ni fue a clases ese miércoles. Comencé a preocuparme un poco, y a cuestionarme si yo había tenido algo que ver con eso. Es decir, lo de Victoria si había sido para sacarle celos, pero celos estúpidos, no reales. Me gustaba verla enojada, pero no hacerla sentir mal.

Por eso me sorprendí un poco al verla bajar tan radiante ese Jueves, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Buenos días –dijo sonriente.

-Bella! Por qué no abrías la puerta! –le dijo Alice sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-Pesqué un resfriado en la nieve y no me sentía con ganas de abrir la puerta…

-Y ya se te pasó? –le pregunté yo. Era un resfriado muy sospechoso después de todo.

-Si, ya estoy bien –me dijo sonriendo. Creo que todos nos sentíamos algo extraños ya que nos miramos entre nosotros. –Oh vamos chicos, estoy realmente bien –dijo golpeando a Emmet por el hombro. Este e sonrió y caminamos hacia el desayuno.

-Pensé que podríamos ir de compras el sábado –comentó Alice mientras comíamos.

-Paso –respondió Bella mientras se echaba una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

-Por qué!-preguntó Alice enojada.

-Saldré con Jake…

-Con ese mocoso? –le pregunté.

-Créeme que de mocoso no tiene nada -dijo en tono acido. Habíamos vuelto a ser los de siempre.

**Bella POV**

El jueves fue un día totalmente inútil, pero estaba feliz de haber vuelto a la normalidad y hasta de recibir los consejos de moda de Alice.

Ese viernes habíamos recibido el rumor de que habría junta de los de penúltimo año en la habitación de Eric Yorkie, que según había escuchado tenía una habitación muchísimo más grande que la de los demás porque sus padres eran millonarios, o algo así. Por mi perfecto, nunca iba a rechazar la oportunidad de pasarla bien.

Alice pasó a buscarme a eso de las 10 y muy calladas ya que habían rumores de que algunos profesores se habían enterado de nuestra pequeña reunión y no había que levantar sospechas de ningún tipo.

Subimos las escaleras en puntillas hasta el último piso y llegamos a la única puerta que había en el. Tocamos tres veces, ya que esa era ala clave que habían puesto y entramos a la habitación más enorme que había visto en toda mi vida. Era un piso entero y solo tenía una cama al medio.

Había una gran puerta que supuse era su closet; a decir verdad, me recordaba algo a la habitación de la casa de Alice… para qué querría un chico tanta ropa?

Ya había llegado mucha gente, pero aún así no éramos tantos como para armar un escándalo.

Los chicos estaban discutiendo con otros chicos acerca de algo de fútbol hasta que nos vieron.

Me la estaba pasando bien, pero como no se podía ni beber ni nada, no era de lo más entretenido.

-Y si jugamos a algo? –dijo Newton.

-Algo como qué? –preguntó Jessica.

-Siete minutos en el cielo –dijo Taylor con cara seductora. (**n/a: 7 minutes in heaven**).

-Ese no es el que te encierran con alguien en un closet por 7 minutos para hacer lo que sea? –preguntó Alice con voz melódica.

-Exactamente- respondió Mike Newton.

-Por Dios chicos! Ya no estamos en primaria –alegué yo.

-Pues no juegues –me dijo Edward.

-De todos modos iba a jugar, idiota. –le respondí y le saqué la lengua. Últimamente mi actitud se estaba rebajando a la de una niña de kinder, pero no sabía como más reaccionar.

Nos sentamos en un circulo en el suelo alrededor de una botella. Le tocó a Eric hacerla girar de nuevo.

Fueron unos segundos de incertidumbre y de rogarle a Dios que no me tocara. Para mi suerte Angela fue la elegida. Vi a Eric mirarla con cara lujuriosa y a ella devolverle una sonrisa fingida.

Caminaron hacia el enorme closet y antes de cerrar la puerta Eric nos devolvió otra de esas sonrisas. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda.

En ese minuto vi a Victoria sentarse al lado de Edward con esa sonrisa de niña buena que tenía. El la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se me encogió el estomago.

"Demonios Bella, creí que ya habíamos dejado esto atrás" pensé.

Desde el armario se escuchaban sonidos bastante extraños y en el circulo donde estábamos sentados las chicas se reían tontamente.

Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet no estaban jugando, pero estaban sentados muy cerca de mi.

-Qué vas a hacer si te toca Newton? –me preguntó Alice con tono divertido.

-Crees que una patada lo ahuyente?

-No lo sé… se ve bastante decidido- me dijo.

-Ew… -dije intentando sacarme la imagen de la cabeza.

Miré mi reloj, faltaban 30 segundos para que pasaran los 7 minutos. Dirigí mi mirada a Edward quien estaba jugueteando con uno de los botones de su camisa.

Se abrió la puerta del armario y salió un sonriente Eric arreglándose la camisa y una resignada Angela intentando arreglarse el cabello. La imagen era bastante divertida.

Los chicos se sentaron y como si nada hubiese pasado y continuamos con el juego.

-Le toca a Bella –dijo Emmet intentando disimular que había sido el.

-Si!

-Vamos Bella!

Miré al chico con cara de furia por un segundo.

-Ehm… puedo pasar?

-No! –fue la respuesta.

-Bueno, bueno ya… -fui hacia donde estaba la botella y la hice girar.

Dios, este era el juego más estúpido del mundo! Ni siquiera sabía por que jugaba…

Vi la botella girar y comenzar a detenerse… Taylor, Eric, Ben, Daniel, Joe, Andy, Patrick, Edward… Mike… MIKE!

Abrí los ojos como platos y vi al chico hacer lo mismo pero con una sonrisa enorme.

-Vamos Bella –me dijo en tono "sexy"

-Si, yo este… tengo que ir al baño y…

-No, no, no… vamos –me dijo y comenzó a empujarme hacia el armario.

-En serio Mike –intente decirle y cometí el maldito error de mirar hacia atrás y ver al maldito de Edward riendo.

El armario estaba oscuro y lleno de abrigos colgados… Dios! Este chico parecía niña con tanta ropa.

-Hey! Que crees que haces! –le grité a Mike mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás.

-Vamos Bella es obvio que tu también quieres…

-Te volviste loco? Mike, no quiero nada contigo… en serio, no quiero ser grosera, pero no quiero nad…-Y me besó; tan bruscamente que me llegó a doler toda la boca. Tuve que ocupar la única técnica que una chica puede usar en esos casos, el golpe en la entrepierna.

-AUCH!

-Te lo advertí idiota! Preferiría besar a un mono que a ti. Ahora, vamos a pasar el resto de los 7 minutos que nos quedan lo más alejados posibles.- y me di la vuelta hacia la pared.

-Algún día caerás…

Rodé mis ojos ante sus palabras.

Los minutos se pasaron lentamente y cuando abrieron la puerta estaban todos expectantes a lo que habíamos hecho, pero para su mala suerte no había pasado nada entre nosotros.

Volví a sentarme a mi lugar.

Pasaron varios turnos en donde vi volver a chicas arreglándose el sostén, chicos subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón, etc.

Hasta que fue mi turno otra vez…

Giró, giró, giró… Edward. Ay no…

El chico me miró con una pequeña sonrisa dentro de su cara seria. Yo simplemente lo seguí de brazos cruzados y omitiendo los comentarios de los demás chicos Cullen.

Entramos al closet en silencio y cerramos la puerta.

-Y bien?... –pregunté. El me devolvió una sonrisa que pude notar en la oscuridad.

-Depende de ti.

-No, depende de ti… Vicky es celosa?

-De qué me hablas? –me preguntó entre confundido y divertido.

-Ah… veo que estamos jugando a hacernos los idiotas; bueno, entonces ignórame.

-Entre Victoria y yo no pasa nada. –me dijo cortante, pero aun sin sacar ese tono como de burla. Me sentía como si estuviera hablándole a alguien que supiera algo que yo no y se burlaba de mi por eso.

-No te pregunté.

-Pero querías saberlo, no es así?

Me moría de ganas de gritarle que si, pero por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo, Bella Swan no se rendía tan fácilmente.

-No- mentí.

-A mi me parece que estás celosa- me susurró al oído.

-Eres un engreído. Por qué siempre tiene que ser todo acerca de ti! Ya no te aguanto te lo juro! –dije y sin que me importara un bledo que faltara tiempo, abrí la puerta del armario y salí en dirección a la puerta, ya no estaba para juegos de nadie ni menos de él.

Bajé las escaleras hecha una furia y rogándole a los cielos que ni Alice ni Rose me vinieran siguiendo, porque no estaba de humor.

Entre a mi habitación pegando un portazo. Que bueno que no hubiera nadie en mi piso, ya que iba a fumarme un porro y no me interesaba un carajo si alguien me descubría.

-Estúpida marihuana donde te metí! –dije revolviendo entre mi armario.

Había guardado un poco desde la ultima vez que había fumado en Arizona solo por si la necesitaba con urgencia, como en este caso.

Me temblaban los dedos de lo acelerada que estaba. Necesitaba calmarme con algo y tenía que ser ahora, pero lamentablemente enrolar un porro en este estado no era de lo más fácil.

Lo logré por fin y encendí un incienso para que no se notara tanto el olor. Prendí la música también y puse la lista de reproducción aleatoria. Lo prendí con desesperación y aspiré. Tosí un poco… creo que había perdido la técnica.

Toc, toc, toc…

-Mierda, no puede ser –dije mientras movía la mano para que el olor se fuera. Abrí mi ventana y escondiendo el porro detrás de mi fui hacia la puerta.- Si?... Demonios Edward que no puedes dejarme en paz?

-Ya déjame entrar pedazo de drogadicta –me dijo riendo. Qué demonios andaba mal con este chico que todo lo que yo decía le parecía divertido!

Lo dejé entrar, porque presentía que si no lo hacía nunca podría terminar lo que estaba fumando.

-Cierra la puerta… con llave –le dije sentándome a lo indio en el suelo. El chico lo hizo.- Bien… qué quieres?

-Creo que me pasé un poco arriba? –me dijo como si me lo estuviera preguntando.

-Me parece a mi que si… pero como viniste a pedir perdón, creo que te perdono –dije y reí. Perfecto, esto ya me estaba haciendo efecto…

-No se si creerte como estás ahora –me dijo y puso esa sonrisa torcida suya.

-Toma –le dije ofreciéndole, al principio no reaccionó- O vamos! No te hagas el santurrón conmigo… pero no te acostumbres, solo será esta vez.

El chico se sentó al frente mío y comenzó a fumar.

-Sabes, tus cambios de humor comienzan a desconcertarme… ayer me gritaste y hoy te haces el simpático – le dije lo más sincera que pude. Creo que realmente el THC de la droga me estaba afectando.

-Habla la señorita bipolaridad… acabas de pelear conmigo y ahora me invitas a pasar. –No pude evitar reír ante ese comentario. El también rió.

-Propongo una tregua por hoy.

-Tregua aceptada –me dijo pasándome el porro.

-Entonces… -dije aspirando- entre tu y Victoria…

-No pasa nada, ya te lo dije – y puso una cara de cómo si fuera obvio. –Somos un par de descarados, lo sabes? – Le entregué lo que quedaba de cigarrillo mientras reía y asentía frenéticamente.

-Si! Y qué me importa!

Entonces el me miró comenzó a reír también. No se podía parar.

Enrolamos otros y comenzamos a fumarlo mientras escuchábamos música.

-M2M? –me dijo mirándome con cara de "Qué patético".

-Oye! No eran tan malas –dije riendo.

-Y esto?

-Es Yelle…Tecktonik. (**n/a: busquen A Cause de Garçons en youtube XD**)

-Teckto-qué? – me dijo con una mueca de risa en su cara pero sin entender nada.

-Tecktonik, es como un baile. –Seguía sin entender.- Mira –dije y me paré- es así…

Y comencé a bailar tecktonik lo mejor que se podía en el estado en que estábamos… era un baile bastante ridículo y lo que lo empeoraba era que yo no sabía bailar, entonces parecía una marioneta desarmándose.

El chico no paraba de reírse mientras imitaba mis movimientos… parecía un festival de ridículos.

La canción cambió a Feeling This de Blink 182

Caímos en el suelo sentados, aun riendo, y de repente, algo que no esperaba.


	17. Y entonces, algo que no esperaba

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 17  
><em>

**Y entonces, algo que no esperaba  
><strong>

Más que un beso fue como un intento desesperado de este. Fue casi con violencia, como si temiera que fuera a escaparme.

Por un segundo creí que debía detenerlo y parar la situación, pero sabía que esto no pasaría dos veces y que probablemente era el único momento en el que podría saciar mis ansias.

Suena más cruel de lo que es, pero imaginen ser yo solo un momento… Había estado reprimiendo mis hormonas mucho más tiempo del que era posible para una chica…

Con la poca suavidad que la situación nos permitía tener el chico me tendió sobre el suelo y comenzó a besarme frenéticamente.

La verdad no tenía claro si era la marihuana o si de verdad las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas.

Metí mis dos manos bajo su remera y suavemente acaricie su espalda. El chico entendió el mensaje y se separó unos segundos de mí para poder quitársela.

En seguida comenzó a besar mi cuello como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

Este era el punto en donde siempre éramos interrumpidos, y quizás, secretamente quería que pasara para no tener que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, pero la interrupción nunca llegó… no había inoportuna Alice, ni llamados al celular, ni nada que decir para que pudiéramos discutir; éramos simplemente él y yo.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuve, lo empujé un poco para que quedáramos sentados. Sentí su respiración acelerada por unos segundos e hizo que mi corazón palpitara a mil.

Con su ayuda, me despojé de mi remera. El chico siguió besándome y de paso me susurró un "Bella" al oído que hizo que no pudiera ahogar el gemido que llevaba aguantándome hace varios minutos.

Esto pareció incitarlo más y lo próximo que supe es que nos habíamos levantado y sus pantalones habían desaparecido de la escena.

Había elegido un buen día para usar la falda que Alice me había regalado; me hacía mucho más fácil eso de moverme.

Sentí las manos de Edward pasar por mi espalda y subir hasta donde el broche de mi sujetador estaba y mi mente se debatía entre dejar que lo hiciera o no… La verdad no me sirvió de nada ya que antes de que alcanzara a decir algo el broche hacía sido desarmado y los tirantes caían por mis hombros desnudos. Decidí que si iba a disfrutar esto debía hacerlo como se suele hacer: desnuda; y dejé caer mi sujetador al piso.

Súbitamente me sentí demasiado desnuda para la ocasión. Estaba muchísimo más expuesta que el y estaba aterrándome el pensamiento de que mi cuerpo no fuera tan formado como el de Jessica Stanley, pero a Edward no pareció importarle o al menos eso pensé, ya que no me detuve a mirar su cara antes de que sus brazos me empujaran hacia la cama.

Caímos con un ruido sordo a la cama, el sobre mí.

El chico comenzó a bajar desde mi cuello a uno de mis pechos; tomó uno de mis pezones con sus labios y comenzó a juguetear con el… yo solo arqueé mi espalda. Un impulso eléctrico recorría cada milímetro de mi cuerpo cada vez que su lengua se posaba en uno de mis pechos. Era mágico, maravilloso, el éxtasis. Tanto que no podía evitar presionar su cabeza sobre mí… me atormentaba el pensamiento de que el momento pudiera terminarse.

Mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de mi parte superior, la otra luchaba con el cierre de mi falda. Pareció una eternidad antes de que pudiera sacármela.

En medio de la situación me tomé un segundo para meditar lo que estaba haciendo y me di cuenta que en ningún momento habíamos pronunciado palabra; aunque después de todo no estaba tan mal, es decir esto era solo sexo… no estábamos haciendo el amor, no nos estábamos prometiendo fidelidad eterna, no estábamos diciendo que nos amábamos… esto era solo sexo.

Me sobresalte un poco al sentir una mano bajando por mi entrepierna. El chico me dedicó una sonrisa entre malévola y pícara y antes de que pudiera advertir que se traía entre manos comenzó a mover sus dedos muy lentamente.

Al principio se sentía bien, pero luego de unos minutos el placer ya era insoportable. A penas podía respirar y cuando lo lograba, inevitablemente soltaba un gemido. Mientras tanto el chico seguía con su lengua ocupada en mis pechos y yo con mis dedos enredados en sus cabellos.

Estaba llegando a mi limite y el acto aun no se había consumado. Era el momento en que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude solté su cabeza y bajé una de mis manos hacia sus boxers; debía sacárselos a cualquier costo, pero me era bastante difícil tomando en cuenta en la posición en la que me encontraba.

Edward pareció entender lo que intentaba hacer y con una de sus manos comenzó a quitárselos mientras que con la otra me sostenía de la cintura mientras me besaba.

Cuando por fin lo logró pude entender porqué las chicas no se resistían a nada que viniera de Edward Cullen… Qué? Estoy intentando ser lo más sincera posible! Sé que no soy de lo más… romántica para narrar los hechos, pero vamos! Por lo menos estoy siendo sincera.

Bueno, la cosa era que el chico estaba increíblemente bien dotado si saben a lo que me refiero. Tan bien dotado que no pude ni siquiera evitar sonrojarme un poco al posar mi vista en su parte baja.

Por supuesto esto me calentó más aun y de ninguna manera iba a detenerme a admirarlo más… lo quería dentro de mi y AHORA! Así de simple y directo al grano.

Quedaba solo un obstáculo… el ultimo pedazo de tela que nos impedía hacer lo que tanto queríamos, y por supuesto que era mío.

Con delicadeza, y mucha para mi gusto, el chico comenzó a quitarme las pantaletas. El roce de sus dedos me volvía loca, quería que esto acabara ya!

Cuando estuve completamente desnuda al fin, me sentí algo desprotegida… vulnerable.

Mi pálida piel resaltaba en la oscuridad y podía ver cada uno de los lunares de mi cuerpo. Por un solo segundo sentí que el muchacho había dejado de besarme para observarme… justo lo que no quería que pasara.

Esto era sexo: sexo y nada más que sexo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y crucé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para atraerlo contra mi. Ningún estúpido pensamiento de seudo amor o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera se iba a interponer en lo que estaba pasando.

Se posicionó frente a mi y súbitamente me sentí tan nerviosa como si fuera mi primera vez, aunque estaba lejos de serlo.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí como su sexo rozaba con el mió. Estaba totalmente lista y dispuesta, hasta que una palabra me sacó de toda preparación, y por muy drogada y caliente que siguiera pude distinguirla totalmente.

-Bella… -casi en un susurro. Casi como para que yo no la oyera.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, asustada. Por qué tenía que haberlo dicho! No tenía ninguna necesidad… estábamos de lo mejor sin hablarnos, sin mirarnos!

Me auto convencí de que había sido mi imaginación y volví a relajarme.

El chico me besó con pasión y me penetró sin vacilación alguna mientras yo repetía en mi mente "Es solo sexo, es solo sexo, es solo sexo…".

Creo que estos mismos pensamientos hicieron que al principio me fuera difícil encontrar un ritmo, pero mientras más me dejaba llevar, más lo disfrutaba.

Sentía cada uno de sus jadeos en mi oído como si estuviera susurrándomelos, y esto me excitaba demasiado como para que alguien logre entenderlo.

Yo solo podía gemir y entregarme a lo que el chico quisiera hacer conmigo. Me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas y sentí que el clímax se acercaba para ambos. Mi respiración acelerada era casi igual a la de él.

-Más… por favor –le rogué inconcientemente.

Y obedientemente el chico me dio lo que le pedí. Como resultado llegamos ambos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

El cuerpo de Edward cayó pesadamente sobre el mió; ambos estábamos exhaustos, pero estoy segura de que el lo había disfrutado tanto como yo.

Me encantaría decirles que seguimos toda la noche, pero lamentablemente el cansancio era más poderoso que yo y lo último que supe de esa noche fue que me dormí así como estaba junto a Edward Cullen.

El resplandeciente sol de la mañana golpeaba mi cuerpo aun desnudo. Abrí los ojos esperando no recordar nada de lo de ayer como siempre me pasaba cada vez que hacía algo de lo que me arrepentía, y luego culpaba al alcohol, pero esta vez no era así. El chico seguía a mi lado y estaba tan despierto como yo.

No se si fue cobardía de mí parte o de ambos, pero ninguno se movió, ninguno respiró mas fuerte de lo normal, ninguno hizo ademán alguno de que estaba despierto…


	18. Una confesión a Alice

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 18  
><em>

**Una confesión a Alice  
><strong>

Miré el reloj por décima vez… había pasado un minuto desde la ultima vez que lo había mirado. Definitivamente el tiempo estaba pasando más lento de lo normal, o quizás era por que estaba realmente ansioso.

Bella no se movía, no emitía ningún sonido. Definitivamente estaba despierta. Cómo lo sé? Fácil, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche y la había visto dormir. Hablaba mientras dormía, se movía… era realmente activa mientras dormía. Me parecía algo fascinante…

Pero en este minuto no me sentía fascinado para nada… me sentía realmente avergonzado. Había violado la norma que yo mismo me había impuesto y eso me hacía sentir miserable.

"No hasta que fuera ella la que me lo pida y no su cuerpo…" seguía repitiéndome a mi mismo, pero bastó un minuto de descontrol para olvidarme de todo lo que había estado cultivando.

Y aquí estaba, con varios dilemas en mi mente, totalmente confundido y sintiendo algo en el pecho que me tenía ahogado.

Qué se supone que debía hacer en ese minuto? Levantarme e irme a mi cuarto como si nada? Afrontarla y que habláramos? Quedarme ahí hasta que ella se decidiera a hacer algo?

La verdad, ninguna de las opciones me convencía.

Volví a mirar el reloj: dos míseros minutos.

Tomé todo el valor que pude y me senté en la cama.

-Hace cuanto que estás despierto? –me preguntó. Creo que estuvo debatiéndose varios minutos entre preguntarme o no. Aún así no se dio la vuelta para mirarme, pero casi podía ver su rostro sonrojado.

-Un par de minutos –mentí.

La chica suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándome la espalda desnuda mientras se tapaba por delante con una de las sabanas.

Quise decirle muchas cosas en ese mismo minuto: que lo lamentaba.. no el hecho de haber hecho lo que hicimos anoche, sino que no fuera de la manera que yo quería; que a pesar de lo drogados había sido lindo; que ella era preciosa…

Pero no pude articular ninguna de esas palabras.

**Bella POV**

Era peor de lo que imaginaba. No podía decir nada, por más que tratase no me salía nada de la boca. Comencé a morder mi labio inferior por el nerviosismo.

-Bella nosotros…

Nosotros… nosotros era una gran palabra… una palabra que me aterraba. Nunca en mi vida había habido un "nosotros", solo un yo… un singular y sólo YO.

Tenía que detener la situación antes de que se tornara incontrolable para mi y mis emociones y el tiempo me había demostrado que era más débil de lo que creía.

-Nosotros estábamos muy drogados, a que si? –dije e intenté disimular mi dificultad de decir estas palabras con una muy fingida risa.

-Si… -fue todo lo que Edward dijo. Quise decir algo, pero el chico me interrumpió. –Fue una tontería que no volverá a suceder.- Su tono de voz fue tan firme que casi me dolió. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.- Es sábado… tengo cosas que hacer así que…

-Si…- respondí yo apretando los dedos de los pies para descargar mi tensión.

Sentí como se paraba de la cama y se vestía solo con sus pantalones. No miré, solo cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta y se estaba llendo.

-Lo siento –escuché y abrí los ojos como platos.

Escuché la puerta cerrándose y quise ponerme a llorar en ese mismísimo momento.

-Por qué tenías que decir lo siento?… -me dije a mi misma.

No podían haber sentimientos de por medio! No era justo! El no podía amarme y yo no podía amarlo, esas eran las reglas del juego. Isabella Swan no iba a enamorarse jamás! Yo soy libre como un pájaro y hago lo que quiero! Pero el amor te limita, te apaga… no es para mí!

Golpeé mi frente con las palmas de mis manos y apreté mis ojos.

Decidida tomé la ducha más corta de la historia y me vestí en un segundo.

Bajé sin mirar a nadie en la escalera a pesar de que estaba lleno de caras y cada una parecía quedarse detenida en mi mientras pasaba.

Llevaba las llaves de mi auto en una mano y mi chaqueta en al otra.

A la salida me topé con Alice.

-Bella por qué no bajabas? Creí que hoy íbamos a…

Pero no alcanzó a decir nada más. Sin detenerme alcé mi mano en señal de "o me voy a detener y menos te voy a escuchar" y salí por la puerta hacia los estacionamientos dejando a una Alice atónita.

Me subí a mi auto, me puse el cinturón y lo puse en marcha. Había alguien en frente. Jasper.

Sentí el dominante deseo de arrollarlo, pero uno: era mi amigo y dos: iría a la cárcel y era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Fuera del camino –le dije notoriamente para que leyera mis labios.

-Vamos Bella, qué pasa? –Tomé un gran respiro.

-Fuera!- y hice rugir el motor.

El chico se quitó de mi camino y salí a toda velocidad del aparcadero.

No tenía idea a donde iba, ni por qué había huido, pero no quería volver hasta estar más clara.

Tomé un cigarrillo de la cajuela y lo encendí.

Manejé un rato en línea recta por el camino hacia Forks, pero no me estaba relajando para nada.

Encendí la radio. Había un CD que Alice había dejado hace unos días. Las Sugababes.

_It was so easy that night  
>Should've been strong<br>Yeah I lied  
>Nobody gets me like you<em>

Genial, una estúpida canción romántica, lo ultimo que necesitaba en ese minuto. Intenté cambiarla, pero para variar la tecnología me ganaba y ni idea donde estaba el botón de Stop.

_Could I keep hold of you then  
>How could i know what you ment<br>It was not ment  
>To compare too<em>

_I know everything changes  
>All the cities and faces<br>But I know how I feel  
>About you<em>

Esto no podía estar pasándome… era como una maldición. Algo debí haber hecho para que Dios me odiara tanto.

Desesperada paré el auto a un lado del camino. Respiré profundo y apoyé la frente sobre el manubrio.

Hacía bastante frío y una chispa me recorría todo el cuerpo. Tenía escalofríos.

_Theres a mountain between us  
>But theres one thing im sure of<br>That i know how i feel  
>About you<em>

-Maldita radio cállate!- le grité histérica al estéreo y comencé a golpearlo… já! como si eso fuera a hacer que se callara… Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que golpear a mi auto no iba a arreglar el nido de mis pensamientos así que con la respiración agitada me quedé quieta.

Tomé mi celular y marqué.

-Jake?

-Bella! Qué tal? Como andas, eh?

-No tengo tiempo de hablar ahora… podemos vernos en 20 minutos en donde andas en motocicleta?

-Si… por supuesto.

-Gracias –y le colgué sin decir nada más, no tenía ánimos de explicar nada por el teléfono.

Después de un largo suspiro volví a encender el motor y me encaminé al lugar de encuentro.

_Can we bring yesterday  
>Back around<br>Cause I know how I feel  
>About you now<br>I was dumb I was wrong  
>I let you down<br>But I know how I feel  
>About you now<em>

Paré en medio de Forks a comprar algo de alcohol, eso me hacía falta… de seguro mi stress mental era por falta de fiesta y yo simplemente me estaba quedando estancada en el hecho de que me había acostado con Edward Cullen.

Facinantemente nadie pareció tener interés en pedirme mi identificación ni verificar si tenía 18 años o no… pero parecía ser que querían hacerme notar que hoy era un gran día para el amor en el pueblo. Y oh, esa estúpida canción otra vez… sonaba en cada radio, en cada tienda, en cada auto, en cada casa… me iba a volver loca.

_All that it takes  
>One more chance<br>Don't let our last kiss  
>Be our last<br>Give me tonight and I'll show you_

Salí de la tienda dispuesta a ir a encontrarme con Jake, pero lo que vi me dejó shokeada.

Todo el mundo en esa maldita calle estaba de la mano con otra persona. Qué mierda significaba eso? Acaso mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada? Por que no era nada divertido, saben?

Empujé a unos cuantos para llegar a mi auto y me subí rápidamente.

_I know everything changes  
>I don't care where it takes us<br>Cause I know how I feel  
>About you<em>

Abrí una cerveza para el camino y me fui bebiendo. "Si mi padre me viera haciendo eso de seguro me arresta…" pensé. La verdad en ese minuto no me importaba mucho, pero me pareció algo divertido.

Estacioné el auto en una orilla y bajé con mi bolsa. Caminé por entre los árboles por unos minutos y me encontré con Jake apoyado sobre un árbol.

-Hola enano –le dije intentando sonar normal. El chico se sobresaltó un poco al oírme.

-Bella! Qué te pasó? Sonabas rara por el teléfono…-Intenté tomarme su comentario a la ligera y le lancé una lata de cerveza.

-Tonterías Jake, estoy bien…. Mejor que nunca diría yo.- Jacob me miró algo extrañado. Quizás no estaba sonando tan natural como creía.- Vamos Jake… acaso no puedo llamarte solo para que nos juntemos?

-Si tu lo dices…

-Pues lo digo –dije algo alterada- y ahora vamos a divertirnos.

La verdad me había arrepentido de hablarle sobre el tema. Quería distraerme, no quedarme encerrada en lo mismo.

Estuvimos un buen rato contando tonterías y riéndonos de cosas estúpidas.

Les digo la verdad? No me estaba divirtiendo, pero me reía para no echarme a llorar… para no darle más importancia a lo que había pasado de lo que tenía que darle… y era inevitable, mi cuerpo y mi mente sabían que era necesario borrarlo de mi sistema y la risa salía como vómito por mi boca: imparable, incesante.

-Jake…?

-Si?

-Estoy ebria…

-Ya lo noté –dijo el chico y lanzó una risotada.

-Idiota! Me vine manejando y de ninguna manera puedo manejar así.

-Y qué? Quieres quedarte aquí para siempre? –me dijo entre risas.

-No estaría mal… -dije bajito y me tiré sobre el húmedo suelo.

-Vas a contarme lo que te pasó o no? –y pude detectar el tono inquisidor del chico.

-Te dije que no me pasó nada –dije.

-Pues si no vas a contarme entonces no sé para que vine –dijo levantándose de su asiento; parecía molesto.

-Jake! Ya… no seas idiota, quieres?- dije pausadamente para recordar bien como se decía cada palabra. Estaba bastante ebria, mucho más de lo que había estado hace meses y me estaba costando bastante modular.

-Tiene que ver con el chico ese verdad?- Atrapada…

-Qué chico? –dije intentando hacer como si no sabía de que hablaba, pero nunca se me había dado eso de mentir y menos ebria.

-Sabes que te hablo de Edward Cullen, no te hagas la tonta.

-Por qué todos me siguen hablando de ese idiota! No por que nos hayamos acostado tiene que tener importancia en mi vida! –le grité. Me di cuenta bastante tarde que me había delatado sola. Jacob me miró totalmente asombrado.

-Te hizo algo! Te obligó! Yo lo mato… -dijo caminando hacia el camino donde estaba mi auto. Me paré instantáneamente de mi lecho de hojas en el suelo y caminé a tropezones tras el para detenerlo.

-No! No me hizo nada, fue solo algo estúpido! Ya olvídalo, si?

-Pero…

-Dije OLVÍDALO!

-Te gusta, no es así?

-Qué! –pregunté asombrada. De donde había sacado semejante idiotez!- Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando! –dije mirando a todos lados desconcertada.

-Por eso estás tan afligida. Te gusta y no lo quieres aceptar.

-Cállate…

-Y te quieres auto convencer de que te acostaste con el por un impulso, pero tu sabes que no es así.

-Dije que te callaras! –y comencé yo a "caminar" (si es que se le puede llamar caminar a eso) hacia mi auto indignada.

-A mi no me vas a engañar Bella, te conozco bastante más de lo que crees.

-Dije que ya basta! –grité para que pudiera oírme porque iba a unos cuantos pasos tras de mí.

Llegué a mi auto y no lo pensé dos veces antes de subirme. Quería manejar sola al internado, pero como no sabía ni donde tenía las llaves me veía bastante patética.

-Vas a algún lado? –me dijo Jake que sostenía mis llaves en sus manos y parecía divertido de la situación.

-Me las vas a pagar Jacob Black! Ya verás cuando este sobria. Ahora devuélveme mis llaves. –dije saliendo e auto, pero me tropecé con algo que no se que era y para mi suerte el chico alcanzó a atraparme.

-Tu no vas a manejar a ningún lado –me dijeron los 4 Jakes que se movían ante mis ojos de borracha.- Súbete, yo te llevo.

-Yo puedo sola –le dije sosteniéndome de su hombro.

-Lo que tu digas mujer testaruda, ahora súbete al asiento del copiloto.

Estuve alegándole casi 10 minutos antes de subirme realmente.

El chico puso en marcha el auto.

-No me gusta Edward Cullen… -le dije con voz enojada. El solo rió.

El viaje al internado… la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo fue. Solo recuerdo haberme despertado unas 2 veces demasiado ebria para ser verdad. De esas veces que cierras los ojos y el mundo te sigue dando vueltas.

Llegamos a la escuela y Jake me tapó la boca para poder subir.

Caminamos hacia la habitación de Alice y tocó la puerta.

-Si? –dijo Alice mientras abría la puerta.

-Alice! –le grité yo animada. Ella me miró espantada.

-No me mires a mi… ella dijo que se podía cuidar sola y mira lo que le pasó –le dijo Jake.

-Por Dios Bella… - me dijo sosteniéndome por la cintura.- Como la trajiste?

-Vine en su auto… ahora me tomo un taxi y me vuelvo a casa, pero tenía que dejarla con alguien, porque sola se terminaría por matar. Imagina que quería venir manejando ella.- Alice movió la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

-Muchas gracias Jacob.

-No te preocupes. Dile que me llame cuando esté en condiciones de hacer algo por si sola.

-Se lo diré.

Y Jake se fue por donde vino. Alice cerró la puerta y cuidadosamente me ayudó a sentarme en su cama. No sé por que me trataban como retardada; estaba entendiendo todo lo que pasaba… solo que con mayor lentitud.

-Isabella Swan! Nos tenías a todos realmente preocupados! Has visto como saliste esta mañana!...- y ahí dejé de escucharla. Su melodiosa voz no era más que un blah blah en mi cabeza.

Después de muchos minutos de sermón me dieron unas ganas insuperables de vomitar.

Corrí a su baño y vomité. Fue... asqueroso! Como odiaba vomitar en esos momentos…

Alice entró al baño y se sentó a mi lado a frotarme la espalda. Estuve así varios minutos hasta que tuve una pausa.

-Alice…

-Dime?- me debatí un segundo en mi decisión, pero mi impulsividad era más fuerte que mi sentido de razonar.

-Me acosté con Edward –dije sin mirarla. Y como si tuviera que sacarme otro peso de encima. Volví a vomitar.

Alice siguió frotándome la espalda sin ningún cambio.

-Tranquila –fue todo lo que me dijo.


	19. Bella está QUÉ!

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 19  
><em>

**Bella está... QUÉ?  
><strong>

-Bella tranquilízate y cuenta bien los días!

-Alice ya los conté casi 20 veces! Es 1 semana de atraso!

Dios mío como pudimos… digo pude ser tan estúpida! Mi mamá siempre me dijo "Si vas a tener sexo, cuídate" y que hago yo? Voy y me acuesto con Edward sin condones ni nada. Maldita sea, qué iba a hacer si estaba embarazada!

Si se preguntan por lo que pasó más tarde ese sábado… pues bien, Alice me dejó dormir en su alcoba y me cuidó lo que quedaba de día. Al otro día ni siquiera mencionó mi confesión, es más, teníamos algo así como un pacto de omisión silencioso: ambas sabíamos lo que había pasado, pero ninguna lo comentaba.

Había pasado algo así como un mes desde el… incidente y la vida había vuelto casi a la normalidad, sin contar que con Edward la comunicación era más menos nula. La mayoría de las veces tratábamos de no toparnos y cuando lo hacíamos no nos hablábamos más del "Hola" y "chao". Me resultaba bastante incomodo decirle algo más… pero a la vez me dolía un poco su indiferencia. Muchas veces tuve la tentación de decirle "Hablemos", pero mi cobardía o mi vergüenza eran más fuertes que yo y me callaba.

En el fondo creo que el también quería arreglar las cosas, pero había algo más. Esa frase que me dijo al final: "Lo Siento"… dos palabras que me habían confundido totalmente. A menudo tenía sueños sobre Edward diciéndome lo siento y me despertaba algo agitada y sudando, pero por supuesto que eso era producto de mi paranoica mente adolescente que de seguro se estaba imaginando que la maldita frase tenía un significado más profundo que un típico "Lo siento".

Alice me miraba perpleja. Era la primera vez que veía a la chica tan sorprendida y sin ningún plan. Quise ponerme a chillar en ese minuto.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo… una prueba de embarazo.

-Pero es Domingo y son las 11:30 de la noche Alice! No podemos salir hasta el sábado y después de que me sorprendieron fumando en los baños no puedo arriesgarme a nada.

-Bien –decía la chica caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación- podríamos pedir un permiso especial considerando la situación…

-Oh, si claro. "Señorita Beckett, necesito con urgencia una prueba de embarazo, así que podría dejarme hacer una visita a Forks?" –dije sonando sarcástica- Alice no puedo arriesgarme a nada de eso! Después de este internado solo me queda la militarizada y mis padres no dudarán en matricularme si me expulsan de aquí!

-Tienes razón. Debemos ser racionales –aún no paraba de caminar. Yo estaba sentada sobre su cama. Sentía su respiración algo agitada e inesperadamente se acercó a mi y me sacudió pro los hombros- PIENSA BELLA BIENSA!

-Alice YA! Si tu no te calmas menos lo voy a hacer yo. –dije parándome de mi asiento y sentándola a la fuerza en el borde de su cama. Respiré hondo. – Solo nos queda esperar al sábado…

-Cinco días… lo lograrás?

-Si… y si tenemos suerte, dejará de ser atraso uno de estos días –dije intentando sonar esperanzada.

Alice me devolvió una sonrisa que intentaba ser alentadora pero más que nada mostraba compasión.

Y así comenzó la semana más sobresaltada de mi vida…

Lunes 10 am.

Las ansias me estaban matando. No paraba de morder el lápiz y nada en la clase de cálculo me hacía sentido. Miré el reloj: 5 minutos y se acababa la clase. No podía quedarme quieta, tenía que estar moviéndome.

-Bella podrías parar de mover ese lápiz… me estás desconcentrando.

-Lo siento Jazz… -dije y dejé de mover el lápiz, pero enseguida comencé a mover la pierna. Volví a mirar el reloj: 3 minutos.

-Bella… la pierna…- me volvió a decir Jasper.

-Ah, si perdón.- y dejé de moverla.

Comencé a morderme la yema del dedo pulgar.

Embarazada… sonaba tan asquerosamente… responsable. Yo no podía cuidarme a mi misma e iba a cuidar un bebé! No podía ser, no debía ser y no lo sería…

-AY! CON UN DEMONIO MALDITO DEDO! – y todo el mundo volteó a verme. Emmet y Jasper con cara de asustados y de interrogación.

-Señorita Swan qué significa ese vocabulario?

-Lo siento… es que me… corté el dedo –dije observando la sangre que salía de mi yema del dedo pulgar. Sonó el timbre.

-Salvada por la campana… para mañana quiero los ejercicios que les dí- dijo la profesora y tomé mis cosas para por fin irme.

-Con esa boca besas a tu madre? –me preguntó Emmet. Yo le sonreí sin emoción.

-Pareces nerviosa… estresada… -me dijo Jasper mirándome algo más serio.

-Son cosas de chicas –dijo la voz melodiosa de Alice que venía para salvarme en el pasillo.

-Ufff… mejor ni meterse –dijo Emmet haciendo un ademán gracioso a Jasper.

Alice le sacó al lengua y me tomó del brazo para llevarme a otro lado.

-Creo que deberías decírselo a Edward.

-TE VOLVISTE LOCA! –le grité. Otra vez esa sensación de que todos me miraban. Bajé la voz.- No puedo decírselo Alice…

-El sería el padre Bella –me dijo mirándome con mirada de reproche.

-Ni lo digas…- dije mirando al suelo.

-Pues creo que es tu responsabilidad y tu deber decírselo – esta vez tenía una sonrisa algo reconfortante en su cara.

-Si… debería hacerlo. –dije vagamente aunque sabía que si no me llegaba el periodo rápido iba a tener que hacerlo.

Martes

-Aun nada? –me preguntó Alice mientras recogíamos nuestro almuerzo.

-Nada- le respondí afligida- creo que moriré de incertidumbre.

Caminamos hacia la mesa donde estaban los de siempre.

-Escucharon el rumor chicas?- dijo Rose. Alice y yo nos miramos confundidas y negamos con la cabeza.- Escuché a Hayley diciendo que había escuchado de Lindsay que una de las chicas de nuestro grado estaba embarazada.

Creo que palidecí en ese mismo segundo… además de atorarme con el pedazo de apio que me había metido a la boca. Alice me pegó un codazo bajo la mesa.

-Y no escuchaste quién? –preguntó Jasper.

-No seas metiche Jazz… pareces niña- le dijo Edward bromeando.

-Embarazada… que terrible. –dijo Rosalie. –Te imaginas amor… un hijo… debe ser terrible… además engordas y a los 17! Ni pensarlo!

-Si… debe ser terrible –dije yo con la voz hacia adentro.

-Vamos Bella qué te pasa! Ni que fuera tu, eh? –dijo Emmet.

-Ni de broma –dije intentando sonar relajada, pero parecía todo menos eso.

Se pasaron todo el almuerzo hablando de bebés y embarazos y maternidad y cosas así… a mi ya me estaban dando nauseas. Cada vez que me preguntaban algo a mí, me sonaba como a que me estuviesen acusando de estar embarazada.

Terminamos de almorzar y casi tiritando de tanto miedo que había pasado me fui a mi última clase: Literatura.

Debía leer un libro llamado Cumbres Borrascosas, pero no sabía donde lo había dejado, así que no había leído nada.

Me llevé un enorme sermón de parte del maestro y llegué a mi cuarto a buscarlo por todas partes; hasta que recordé que se lo había prestado a Edward.

-Maldición –me dije a mi misma. Aunque talvez esta era la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando…No habrían evasivas ni nada, debíamos hablar.

Caminé llena de valor hacia su cuarto; levanté mi mano para golpear la puerta y… la puerta se abrió antes de que mi mano llegara siquiera a rozarla.

Me encontré frente a frente con el chico que al parecer se disponía a salir.

-Hola –dije intentando poner una sonrisa que parecía más algo así como… una cara de sufrimiento.

-Hola –me dijo algo extrañado Yo m quedé callada esperando a que dijera algo más. –Pasa… algo?

-Si, es que… tienes mi libro… Cumbres Borrascosas y lo necesito para…

-Oh, si…. Pasa, en seguida te lo devuelvo.

Entre a su cuarto, mis manos habían empezado a sudar y estaba respirando agitadamente. El chico revolvió entre sus cosas y luego sacó el libro.

-Toma –me dijo pasándomelo en las manos y no se si fue el nerviosismo o mis sudadas manos, pero lo dejé caer sin querer.

-Lo siento –dije agachándome a recogerlo.

-Te ves… algo… angustiada, te pasa algo? –me preguntó.

Bien, este era el momento. El momento de decirle que existía una posibilidad, un tanto alta, de que fuera a ser padre. Bueno, quizás no era el momento… NO! No podía acobardarme…

-Si… en realidad… -dije y luego me quedé callada.

-Si…?- Dijo él algo ansioso. Era como si ya supiera que le iba a decir algo con respecto a el.

-Yo…-tome aire- parece que yo estoy…

-Tú estás… -dijo con más curiosidad en la voz.

-Yo podría estar…

-TÚ PODRÍAS ESTAR…..!

-Em…

-LOS DESTROZAMOS HERMANO! Deberías haber visto a esos enanos… no tienen oportunidad en el campeonato… ah, hola Bella… -Era Emmet. Había interrumpido toda mi confesión y ahora no había forma de decirle a Edward lo que tanto me había costado.- Interrumpo…

-Si

-No –dije yo y Edward me miró extrañado. –Creo que mejor me voy… debo hacer ejercicios de… cálculo y bueno… adiós chicos –dije saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

Entré al mío con la respiración agitada.

-No se lo dijiste, verdad?

-ALICE! No me asustes así –dije sobresaltada al encontrarme a la pequeña Alice sentada en mi cama.- Y no… no se lo dije… llegó Emmet…

Miércoles

**Edward POV**

Sentía como si Alice me hubiese estado observando toda la semana… como si me… espiara, no sé. Bella también actuaba más extraño de lo normal; pasamos de no hablarnos, a que ella sencillamente se escondiera de mi. Y todo eso después de la conversación que habíamos tenido ayer.

-Donde te dejé? –dije en voz alta buscando el condenado papel por toda mi habitación.

Buscaba un papel donde había anotado el nuevo número de teléfono de papá, ya que necesitaba decirle algo urgente, pero no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado. "Así se hace Edward…" pensé mientras sacudía un par de cuadernos.

Súbitamente tuve un flash back: yo usando el maldito papelito de marcador de libros.

-Cumbres Borrascosas… - ahí lo había dejado. Ahora tenía que volver al cuarto de Bella y pedírselo.

Sería raro ir hasta allá… aunque solo quedara a algunos pasos del mío, la última vez que había entrado había sido esa noche y se me hacía bastante raro y doloroso tener que revivirlo.

Salí de mi cuarto dispuesto a hacer esto rápido y llegué a la puerta del de Bella. Estuve a punto de tocar cuando escuche a la chica hablando con mi hermana.

-Alice no es como decirle que me va a salir un grano o que… no sé, reprobé cálculo. –le reprochaba Bella.

-Lo tengo perfectamente claro, pero el está igual de implicado que tu. O qué… vas a esperar a que engordes para hablar?

-Ni en broma Alice!

-Pues entonces! Bella hablo en serio… o le dices tú o le digo yo.

-No puedes hacerme esto Alice! Eres mi amiga…

-Y también soy su hermana y creo que estás siento totalmente irresponsable.

Estaban hablando de mí? Qué tanto era lo que tenían que decirme? Quise entrar de golpe y demandar una respuesta, pero sabía que no me dirían nada, así que, aunque sea muy feo, me quedé escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-Solo espera al sábado… el sábado me hago la prueba y lo sabremos con certeza –suplicaba Bella.

-Y planeas pasar por eso sola! De veras te volviste loca Bella, Edward tiene que saberlo… tiene derecho a saber si va a ser padre!

Derecho, padre, Bella, derecho, padre, Bella, derecho, padre, Bella…

Creí que me daría un ataque al corazón. Bella estaba embarazada? EMBARAZADA! Cómo! Por qué!Qué?... ni siquiera podía asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía ser…

Me arrastré hacia mi cuarto y casi sin respirar me senté en el borde de mi cama.

Yo… iba… a… ser… PADRE!

Jueves

**Bella POV**

Solo un día más y lo sabría. La verdad estaba aterrada. Pensé repetidamente en lo que me dijo Alice acerca de Edward, pero no podía encontrar el valor para decírselo.

Además, hoy se había pasado el día mirándome con cara de asustado. A veces hasta llegaba a pensar que ya lo sabía, pero Alice no podría habérselo dicho, había estado conmigo todo el día.

A decir verdad, Edward tenía un aspecto terrible hoy… parecía como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Unas enormes ojeras hacían que pareciera un zombie.

En el almuerzo, a penas probó bocado y no dijo nada en todo el día. No es que lo estuviera observando, pero realmente estaba extraño.

Ahora solo me quedaba contar las horas para el bendito sábado. Me temblaban un poco las manos y estaba más paranoica que de costumbre. Cada vez que decían algo que tuviera que ver con bebés se me aceleraba el corazón.

Dios esto era horrible… "Resiste Bella".

Viernes

**Edward POV**

No podía soportarlo un segundo más. Llevaba callándomelo casi 48 horas enteras e iba a reventar.

Cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco me veía a mi con un niño en los brazos y me despertaba totalmente sobresaltado.

Cómo, repito, cómo pudimos ser tan estúpidos de no cuidarnos! Estúpido Edward, estúpido Edward…

Golpeé mi mesita de noche con el puño. Debía afrontar la realidad… si había sido tan idiota como para acostarme con una chica sin protección, entonces debería afrontar las consecuencias.

Después de todo… la idea no era tan desagradable del todo. Creo que de tanto pensarlo y de ya haberlo asumido, no era tan malo… un bebé… Suspiré.

"Qué le voy a decir a mamá? Papá me va a matar. Emmet nunca me dejará en paz… Cómo vamos a cuidar de un niño si ni siquiera nos podemos cuidar entre los dos!" pensé.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Mierda! Ya no lo soporto más!

Y sin pensarlo caminé… bueno, corrí a paso firme hacia el cuarto de Bella. El camino aunque haya sido corto se me hizo eterno, pero si me detenía a pensar sabía que iba a arrepentirme.

Entre a su cuarto sin siquiera tocar y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

Me encontré a Bella sentada a lo indio sobre su cama con un libro en las manos.

-Edward qué te…?

-Bella, lo sé todo! Sé que estás embarazada y todo, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola en esto…

-Edward

-Yo no voy a dejarte sola por ningún motivo! Después de todo, también es mi hijo y …

-Edward…

-Si quieres nos casamos, o no sé lo que tu me pidas. Podríamos formar una familia y así talvez tus padres lograrían perdonarme algún día. Si, eso haremos –dije levantándome, porque me había sentado al frente de ella- yo conseguiré u trabajo y viviremos tranquilos. Pero como vamos a pagar una escuela! Dios mío tenemos que comprar una casa y pagar los gastos del matrimonio y…

-Edward no estoy embarazada…

-Y los gastos de… AH? –pregunté totalmente confundido. Cómo que no estaba embarazada! Yo mismo lo había escuchado de su propia boca.

-Qué no estoy embarazada…

-Pero si yo oí…

-No sé como te habrás enterado de mi… atraso, pero no estoy embarazada.

-Estás segura? –pregunté sintiéndome un tonto.

-Segura… dejó de ser atraso hoy en la mañana… -me dijo algo avergonzado.

Me senté boquiabierto en su cama y dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento si te hice pasar un susto, pero es que tu entiendes… yo también estaba nerviosa

-No estás embarazada? –volví a preguntar. Todas las realidades paralelas que había diseñado mi mente de yo, Bella y un bebé se derrumbaron. Talvez me había hecho demasiado a la idea del niño.

Ella puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-No... No estoy embarazada…

Tomé aire profundamente. Bueno… por lo menos ya no tendría que explicarle nada a mamá… Aunque algo en el fondo de mi corazón pesaba…

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y relajarme un poco.

-Estás mejor? –me preguntó.

-Si…

-Entonces… casarnos, ah? Ese era tu plan? –me dijo. Creo que no pudo evitar la risita que salió de sus labios.

-Bueno… ya sabes, uno nervioso dice cualquier cosa y…

-Ajá… cómo tu digas…

-No te burles! – Por lo menos ya empezábamos a hablarnos más. Eso hacía que todo el susto y la especie de pesadumbre de mi corazón se aligeraran.


	20. Edward y yo

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 20  
><em>

**Edward Y Yo  
><strong>

En una semana había pasado el mayor susto y el mayor alivio de mi vida; pero aunque no lo crean, la idea del bebé no se había vuelto tan mala después de unos días.

Lo peor es que Edward se había enterado. Casi morí de la vergüenza cuando tuve que decirle que no era nada más que un susto. Aunque pensándolo bien, esto nos había unido… en una retorcida y extraña manera, pero lo había hecho.

Si bien las cosas habían mejorado, todavía seguía el tema pendiente con Edward. Teníamos que hablar sobre lo que había pasado hace un mes, por lo menos para dejar las cosas claras…

Tomé un respiro enorme y me senté en el césped al lado del muchacho que seguía acostado.

-Bien… creo que evitar esta conversación un mes entero me ha hecho lo suficientemente valiente para afrontarla ahora – dije. Era martes y ambos nos habíamos saltado la clase de Historia.

Edward se sentó al lado mío y me miró algo serio.

-Vamos a hablar de cuando tuvimos sexo?

-Shhh! –lo callé yo.- Está bien que lo hablemos, pero no sería tan bueno si todos escucharan.

-Está bien… te escucho. –me dijo con una mirada autosuficiente. Eso me confundió un poco… siempre creí que el sería quien hablaría primero.

-La cosa es… que estoy algo confundida… -admití mirando al suelo.

-Ajá… -asintió el.

-No sé si estuvo bien o estuvo mal o lo que sea… y…

-Quieres saber que pasa con nosotros –me dijo. Esa palabra otra vez, "nosotros" sonaba tan… juntos.

-Si… es decir, somos amigos? Nos odiamos? – Estuve a punto de preguntar "somos novios?" pero me di cuenta que sería algo muy estúpido considerando que ni el ni yo estábamos enamo… ugh, otra palabra horrible.

-Qué quieres tu que seamos? Es decir, pretender que no pasa nada sería una tontería, pero qué es lo que pasa es el problema.

-Exacto…

Me quedé meditándolo unos segundos. Qué quería que fuéramos? Yo no quería nada… pero a la vez lo quería todo, había algo en el… no sé. Mi cabeza me decía "Termina con esto y queden como amigos" pero mi cuerpo me decía "Arriésgate".

-Talvez podríamos… -el chico me miró interesado- No sé… intentar… pasarla bien? –dije preguntando más que afirmando. El chico soltó una pequeña risa.

-Si, creo que podríamos…

-Y nadie tendría que enterarse…- acoté.

-Si así lo quieres…

-Bien… creo que podría funcionar, pero tengo que poner una condición.- Solo para asegurarme de que tendríamos total libertad… creo.

El chico me miró expectante.

-Si sentimientos de por medio… esto es pura diversión adolescente, nada más.- hubo un silencio- Tenemos un trato? –pregunté extendiéndole mi mano. Creo que dudó un segundo, ero luego me la estrechó también.

Sonreí ampliamente. El chico aprovechó que nos estábamos estrechando las manos para atraerme hacia el y besarme sorpresivamente.

-Hey! Qué haces! –le pregunté exaltada.

-Creí que teníamos un trato –me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida suya.

-Mejor tómatelo con calma, quieres? –le dije aun sorprendida.

Edward levantó las manos en signo de "Soy inocente" y no pude evitar reírme un poco.

**Edward POV**

-Bien… creo que podría funcionar, pero tengo que poner una condición.- Condiciones? Qué tipo de condiciones?

-Si sentimientos de por medio… esto es pura diversión adolescente, nada más.- hubo un silencio- Tenemos un trato? –lo dudé un segundo, pero cualquier cosa que me hiciera estar cerca de ella sería buena. Últimamente me conformaba con cualquier cosa.

Ella sonrió y nos estrechamos de manos. Porsupuesto que aproveche para atraerla hacia mi y besarla… me estaba muriendo de ganas de hacer eso desde hace tiempo ya.

-Hey! Qué haces! –me preguntó algo exaltada.

-Creí que teníamos un trato –le respondí sonriendo.

-Mejor tómatelo con calma, quieres? –me dijo. Yo solo levanté manos en signo de "Soy inocente" y ella se rió.

Había que aceptarlo, este era el mejor trato que había hecho en años. Estaba ciego por Bella y ni siquiera sabía como había pasado. Un mes sin hablarnos era demasiado tiempo, pero me había hecho pensar en lo mucho que me gustaba hacerla enojar, y no por ser mala persona, sino que porque se veía preciosa cundo se enojaba. También me había dado tiempo para pensar en todo lo que me gustaba su sonrisa y que no fuera igual a todas las otras chicas con las que acostumbraba a estar. Me volvía loco su odio hacia todo lo que gritara "Soy una niña" y lo bien que se veía cuando usaba esa camisa a cuadros que traía puesta en ese minuto. Amaba la manera en que tarareaba mientras estaba en su balcón, y podía pasar horas escuchándola cantar en su cuarto desde el mío.

Y en ese momento lo supe… estaba perdidamente enamorado de Isabella Swan… Aunque después de todo, no fue tan shockeante enterarme, creo que siempre lo supe, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Ese día no pude concentrarme en nada más que no fuera nuestro trato. Quería aprovechar cada segundo a solas que tuvieramos, cada momento libre… qué? Después de todo era un chico enamorado.

**Bella POV**

Lo que me gustaba de este nuevo trato, era que no habíamos cambiado nada… seguíamos peleando como de costumbre, pero en el momento que estábamos solos…

No es que quiera ventilar mi vida sexual, pero la estábamos pasando bien. No íbamos a cometer nunca más el error de no cuidarnos, de todos modos, así que no había de que preocuparse.

Esa mañana me levanté de muy buen humor. Tenía grabada en la cabeza una canción de The Academy is… que me recordaba mucho a mi y a Edward.

Salí de m cuarto cantándola y saltando mientras bajaba las escaleras para tomar desayuno.

Es gracioso como comencé a usar la expresión "Edward y yo" mucho más seguido. Muchos dirían que era claramente un "nosotros", pero yo seguía aterrada de esa palabra.

Talvez a lo que realmente le temía era al compromiso. O a la falta de libertad que traía una "relación"… BAH! Pero en qué estaba pensando! Era demasiado temprano para implantarse dilemas filosóficos en la cabeza.

Llegué a la mesa casi al mismo tiempo que Alice y ambas nos sentamos solas ya que al parecer nadie más tomaría desayuno ese día.

-Donde crees que estén todos?- le pregunté echándome una tostada casi entera a la boca.

-Si sigues comiendo así te vas a atorar! –me reprochó- Creo que Emmet y Rose llegarán tarde a clases… no quiero saber por qué –rodó los ojos- y Jazz estaba terminando algo para su clase de calculo cuando fui a su cuarto.

-Y Edward? –pregunté casi por inercia.

-Creí que tu lo sabrías –me dijo Alice alzando las cejas.

Creí que era mejor hacerme la desentendida ante el comentario. Sabía que Alice sospechaba algo, pero prefería no contarle nada porque o quería que se hiciera ilusiones con nada! Y como era ella, al momento que le contara algo ya estaría planeando nuestra boda…

Me fui a mi clase de Biología que por ser Miércoles me tocaba en la mañana. Cuando llegué no había nadie en la sala, pero aun así entré.

Me disponía a dejar mis libros cuando sentí que la puerta se cerraba.

Me sobresalté un poco.

-Demonios! –me di vuelta para ver si había sido el viento o algo así, pero me sorprendí al ver a Edward parado junto a la puerta con cara maliciosa.- Ah, eras tu… me asustaste –dije tratando de mantener la calma.

-Te estaba esperando.

-Por qué me miras así? –le pregunté sonrojándome un poco; no me gustaba sentirme observada.

-Así cómo? –me dijo acercándose.

-Ya sabes… así –intentaba mirar a cualquier lado menos hacia el chico, pero créanme que era casi imposible. Nunca se me ha dado eso de los chicos, pero ahora ya se me estaba llendo totalmente de las manos.

-Te estás sonrojando?- seguía con esa sonrisa que lo hacía ver como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

-No! –dije intentando sonar decidida, aunque tengo más que claro que no sonó así, no tienen por qué recordármelo!

-A mi me parece que sí –me dijo cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente encima de mí como para hacer que mi espalda topara con el borde de la mesa de laboratorio. Otra vez ese impulso nervioso que me recorría cuando estábamos cerca…

Oí como se giraba la perilla de la puerta y lo empujé lejos de mi.

-Hola Arizona –era Mike Newton… arruinando la diversión de nuevo…- Cullen.. –dijo mirando casi con despreció a Edward.

Le lancé una mirada a Edward y ahogué una risita. Mike Newton todavía no superaba que jamás tuvimos algo y que jamás lo tendremos…

Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando y nosotros nos sentamos en nuestros asientos.

Biología era la única clase en que estábamos todos juntos y por eso era en la que menos poníamos atención.

-Te dije que escucharas cuando decían como diferenciar a las bacterias! –le grité a Edward.

-Bueno señorita sabelotodo y escuchalotodo, por qué no lo escuchaste tú!

Lo miré con ojos fulminantes.

En eso entró una chica al aula. La conocía bien, pues estábamos juntas en Literatura y era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Le dijo unas palabras al profesor y luego pasó al frente.

-Chicos, la señorita Weber tiene una información que dar… SEÑOR CULLEN Y SEÑOR HALE SILENCIO!

-Chicos, como ya saben todos los años hay un paseo de estudio de los distintos niveles en la escuela. A nosotros nos toca investigar el ecosistema marítimo así que iremos a la reserva de La Push. Partiremos el martes que viene a las 10 de la mañana de la escuela y no se preocupen por sus autorizaciones, la dirección de la escuela se las enviará a sus padres o llamará por teléfono en el caso que sea necesario. De lo único que ustedes deben preocuparse es de formar grupos para compartir las tiendas –Casi todos los chicos de la clase levantaron las manos- No, no pueden ser mixtas. –se oyó un "Buu!" por lo bajo.- Y de tener la ropa adecuada, ya que como saben el clima de Forks es bastante cambiante y nos puede pasar lo mismo que a los de ultimo año. –hizo una pausa- Bien profesor, eso era todo, continúe con su clase.

"Con que paseo de estudios eh?... Creo que no la pasaremos tan mal" pensé, y a juzgar por la mirada de los chicos, creo que todos opinábamos lo mismo.


	21. Monster trucks

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 21  
><em>

**Monster Trucks  
><strong>

Más nos valía pasarla bien, ya que me había pasado los dos últimos días escuchando a Alice y a Rose hablando de toda la ropa que comprarían para ir.

-Chicas, es un campamento –dije por enésima vez.

-Eso no es excusa para ir feas –dijo Alice sin dejar de mirar la revista de modas que llevaba ojeando una hora.

-Oh vamos! Es viernes! –dije levantándome de la cama de Rosalie. – Deberíamos estar de fiesta! O emborrachándonos! O no sé… -las chicas hicieron caso omiso de mi comentario.- Pues bien, yo me largo del aburrimiento! –y me fui de la pieza.

Los pasillos estaban más vacíos de lo normal y casi no había ruido.

Cuales eran mis opciones? Emmet?... Bueno, era del que estaba más cerca así que fui hacia su cuarto.

Golpeé la puerta y escuché como se armaba un gran alboroto dentro de la habitación.

-Ya… ya voy! –gritaron desde adentro.

-Vamos Emmet, soy Bella.

-Si, si ya voy –y escuché como tropezaba con algo y luego abría la puerta algo agitado. –Hola Bella –dijo desordenándose el cabello con la mano.

-Hola –dije algo extrañada- qué hacías?

-Yo? Este… nada.

-No suenas como si…

-Bueno si! Estaba… ordenando.

-Ajá… -le respondí aún sin creerle nada.

-Y ahora debo seguir ordenando así que si no te importa – y sutilmente me expulsó de la puerta y la cerró.

-Gracias –dije levantando la mano.

Derrotada subí un piso más para ir a la habitación de Jazz. Jazz nunca me echaría de su cuarto.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces, pero nada… Giré la perilla de la puerta y estaba abierto. "Entrar o no entrar, he ahí el dilema" me dije a mi misma. "Bueno, que va… si está desnudo no será nada que no haya visto antes…" y abrí la puerta.

La imagen era incluso más divertida que ver a Jasper desnudo… el chico estaba bailando frente al espejo y cantando una canción de Five, pero tenía la música tan alta que no me escuchó entrar.

Yo me apoyé en el marco de la puerta aguantándome la risa.

No pude contener más la risa y se me escapó una carcajada que hizo que el chico se volteará y me mirará impactado.

-No, no te detengas… sigue con tu show - el me miró entre avergonzado y enojado. Fue y apagó la música. –No te enfades, yo toqué antes de entrar.

-Le dices a alguien y te mato! –me advirtió.

-Seguro Backstreet boy, tranquilo. Además, yo no venía a eso… quería saber si ibas a hacer algo o qué se yo? Ya que todos me rechazan…

-Si bueno…

-Podríamos jugar videojuegos o…

-Si bueno... este, ahora no puedo- y bostezó muy falsamente- tengo sueño y me voy a acostar…

-Pero si son las… 7 de la tarde –dije mirando la hora en mi celular.

-Ah si? Mira que tarde! –y otra vez fui empujada fuera del cuarto.

-Pero qué demonios? –dije en voz baja afuera.

Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? Por qué nadie quería estar conmigo?

Comprobé que tuviera buen aliento, que no trajera dos zapatos distintos, pero no, todo normal… entonces qué demonios pasaba?

Subí de mala gana las escaleras hacia donde la única persona que esperaba no me rechazara.

Ya no me molestaba en tocar, solo entraba a su cuarto.

-Tengo algo mal hoy? Por qué nadie parece tener intención de hablarme… Qué estás haciendo? –dije cuando lo vi metiendo un par de cosas a una mochila.

-Yo?- dijo soltando la mochila.

-No, yo… por supuesto que tu!

-Bueno yo…

-Que estás guardando en es mochila –dije apuntándola.

-Nada –dijo escondiéndola tras el.

-Y por qué la escondes?

-No la escondo.

-Entonces déjame verla…

-No… no puedo

-Edward no seas tonto, déjame verla –si, talvez yo era la tonta, pero la curiosidad ahora si me estaba matando.

-No no no! – y empezamos a forcejear con la mochila.

-Ya déjame verla!

-No, Bella NO!

De la mochila salto una mano gigante, de esas que se compran en los eventos deportivos y cosas así.

-Qué haces con una mano gigante? -le pregunté algo confundida.

-Nada… lo tenía de hace tiempo y …

-Y por qué no me lo querías decir? Aquí hay algo raro…

-Oh vamos Bella no hay nada raro, no seas paranoica…

-Edward ya vamonos! Está Chuck afuera con la camioneta y si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tar… Bella… -me dijo un atónito Emmett.

-Está bien! Ya! Vamos a los Monster Trucks! Pero no te lo podía decir porque Alice y Rose los odian y odian que estos dos… novia-dependientes –dijo refiriéndose a Jazz y Emmet que estaban cabizbajos en la entrada del cuarto- vayan.

-Por favor, POR FAVOR no les digas! –dijo Emmett juntando las manos para suplicarme.

-Quiero ir –dije.

-Qué! –me preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Quiero ir …me gustan los Monster Trucks .

-Pero Bella… los Monster Trucks… son para chicos… -me dijo Jasper. Luego hubo un silencio.- Está bien vamos.

-Si! –dije sonriente. – Solo tengo que ponerme zapatillas! –corrí a mi cuarto me puse mis converse negras favoritas y bajé las escaleras con los chicos.

Nos escapamos por el mismo lugar que antes nos habíamos escapado con Edward, pero bajamos las escaleras con mucho más cuidado para que las chicas nunca supieran que nos habíamos ido.

Afuera nos esperaba el monstruoso jeep de Emmet, pero conducido por otro chico que nunca había visto.

-Hola amigo –dijo Emmet y chocaron las manos en forma de saludo.

-Qué tal? –dijo el chico de cabello rubio. Saludo a Jasper y a Edward también. –Vaya… tenemos compañía –dijo mirándome; yo le sonreí vagamente…

-Soy Bella…

-Chuck – dijo Edward adelantándose al chico quien iba a darme la mano o algo así.

-Ok ok ya entendi- dijo Chuck. Al aprecer era una especie de codigo masculino que yo no entendia.

El camino al espectaculo fue largo, el estadio quedaba bastante lejos del internado, pero me moría de ganas de ir así que lo soporté sin ningún problema.

Llegamos, compramos un ticket extra para mi y entramos. El lugar estaba repleto, pero de mujeres ni hablar, habían muchos viejos con cara de motoristas y otros que simplemente parecían camioneros. Edward me tenía sujeta de la cintura para guiarme.

Nos sentamos casi en primera fila y comenzó el show. Wow! Adoraba esos monster trucks y como pasaban por sobre esos indefensos autos. Comimos unos hotdogs y nos divertimos mucho, hasta quesin querer deje caer mis lentes de sol y tuve que agacharme para recogerlos.

-Oh si nena – y seguido de esa asquerosa voz de viejo pervertido sentí alguien me daba una nalgada. Sorprendida me levanté y me di vuelta apra ver quien había sido; un asqueroso hombre de polera blanca grasienta que me miraba con cara depravada. Era más de lo que podía aceptar.

Lo miré con cara de amabilidad forzada, le hice una señal con l dedo de que se acercara a mi y le di un gran puñetazo en la cara.

-A QUIÉN LE DICES NENA EH! -le gritaba mientras seguía golpeandolo.

-Bella! Qué haces! -dijo Edward- Sueltalo! -me tomó pro la cintura para alejarme.

-Este hombre es un degenerado! Me tocó el trasero! - me soltó- Entonces es todo tuyo.

Después de darle su merecido y que me implorara perdón, decidimos irnos porque se hacía algo tarde y al otro día los chicos habían prometido acompañar a las chicas al centro comercial a comprar ropa para la tonta excursión.


	22. De compras

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 22  
><em>

**De compras  
><strong>

Sabado en la mañana, yo dormía placenteramente hasta que sonó mi celular con esa horrible cancion de Christina Aguilera, Keeps getting better.

_"__Some days I'm a super bitch ..."_

-Alice -dije entre sueños. Estiré mi mano para alcanzar el telefono y lo acerqué a mi oído. Apreté el botón de contestar.

-Bella espero que estés lista porque hoy vamos a...

-No! -y colgué. Volví a taparme hasta las orejas.

Volvió a sonar. Conteste pero sin dejarla hablar.

-Dije que no...- y colgué.

Y volvió a sonar.

-AGH! -tome el celular y torpe, pero enojada le saque la batería y lo lanzé lo más lejos posible.

"Ahora si" dije feliz y volví a cerrar los ojos. Nada podría volver a molestarme, solo estabamos yo, mi cama y las paredes...

-Bella... cariño despierta... Bells...

-Tienen que estar bromeando... - no, si era alice que otra vez estaba en mi habitación intentando despertarme. Me destapé y me senté en el borde de la cama con mi tipica cara de zombie de las mañanas.

-Que bueno que te despertaste porque quería recordarte que hoy es el día de las compras y... estás oyendome? Bella?

Hice caso omiso a lo que Alice me decía... tuve la esperanza que después de entender que no la quería en mi habitación se iría, pero qué creen? Me equivoqué. La chica me siguió por todos lados... mientras buscaba mi ropa.

-Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella...

Mientras me duchaba...

-Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!...

Fuera del baño mientras me vestía...

-Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!

Cuando salí del baño...

-Bella, Bella, Bella...!

-YA! Si, está bien te voy a acompañar -dije bastante mosqueada. Dios! Esa enana si sabía de persuación.

-Wii! Siempre lo supe!

-Por qué no me sorprende... -dije vagamente mientras era tirada del brazo por la pequeña Cullen.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y vi a los demás parados al frente de los autos.

-Ve que también fuiste arrastrada a la tortura -me dijo Emmett.

-Qué dijiste cariño? -dijo Rose mirandolo con cara amenazadora.

-Que me encanta acompañarte a comprar! -le respondió el con cara angelical.

Vi a Edward parado junto a Jasper vestido con unos jeans y un poleron con la capucha incluida además de sus gafas de sol negras.

-También vas de compras? -le dije apoyandome a su lado mientras las chicas discutían sobre quien se iba en qué auto.

-Emmett dijo que si no iba con ellos no me dejaría vivir en paz ya que si ellos iban a sufrir era injusto que yo no lo hiciera...

-Alice pareció pensar lo mismo hoy...

-Por lo menos voy a manejar yo el auto de Emmett... preferiría morir que ir en el auto de las chicas.

Cierto! Eso sería una hora de canciones cursis y conversaciones de cosas poco interesantes! Que bueno que Edward lo habia mencionado.

Aproveché que las chicas se estaban despidiendo de los chicos y empuje a Edward contra la puerta del auto de Rose.

-Hubiese sido muy bueno que nos fueramos juntos -le dije mientras acercaba su cara a la mia. Aunque por otro lado mi mano derecha hacía malabares para encontrar la manilla de la puerta del auto de Rose.

-Ah si?...

-Ahá – Perfecto! Ya lo tenía... ahora solo tenía que empujarlo un poquito...

-Hey! Estamos algo agresivas hoy, no? -me dijo cuando cayó al asiento. Yo solo lo mire con una sonrisa en mi cara y cerré la puerta.- Bella abre! Bella!

-Chicas, Edward quiere irse con ustedes.

-De veras! Ay hermanito que emocion -dijo Alice dando pequeños aplausos mientras se acercaba al auto.

-Y miren, me dejo las llaves para que yo manejara el auto de Emmet. -Edward me miraba con cara de furia desde el auto.

-Genial, así lo podremos poner al tanto de tdos los chismes- dijo Rose mientras se subía a su auto. Alice ya estaba arriba y mas emocionada que nunca. -Bueno, nos vemos allá.- dijo Rose y sentí rugir el otro del auto. Vi como edward se apoyaba en el vidrio trasero com pidiendo ayuda y luego se alejaban en el auto.

Reí para mis adentros.

-Bueno chicos, nos vamos- dije moviendo las llaves del impresionante jeep.

Debo admitir que era tan alto que me costó un poco subir, pero a penas estuve arriba y encontre los pedales y todo eso , lo encendí para largarnos de ahí.

-Bella crees que podrías ir un poco más... calmada? -dijo Jasper.

-Bueno nenita- le dije apretando el acelerador más.

Así me gustaba viajar.

El viaje duró bastante poco considerando la velocidad que traíamos así que en menos de una hora estuvimos frente a las puertas del centro comercial. Desde lejos vi a Edward, tenía una cara terrible; parecía un naufrago... bastante divertido.

-Llegamos -dije animadamente y sentí la furia de un par de ojos fijos en mi.

-Bien! Tienda de ropa aquí vamos.

Las chicas estaban más animadas que nunca.

-Te gustó tu viaje? Hablaron de cosas de chicas?

-Já! Que linda -me dijo Edward con una sonrisa falsa.

Pasamos alfrente de todas las tiendas de cosas para hombres, ya saben, zapatos de hombre, deportes... todas esas cosas inútiles que las chicas jamás comprarían.

-Perfecto! Esta era la tienda que buscaba!

-Alice esa es ropa normal... no ropa de cmapamento -le recordé.

-Bueno pero nunca sabes cuando puede haber un club nocturno cerca del campamento -me respondió ella casi ignorandome.

Entré casi a la fuerza... de hecho me empujó Edward... supongo que sabía que Rose y Alice harían que me probara todo lo que había en la tienda. A veces creía que yo era algo así como su experimento...

En la tienda había un par de cosas que talvez usaría alguna vez, pero alice parecía ignorarlas y por mientras me pasaba un montón de prendas que a mi gusto solo una ramera usaría.

-Eh... Rose no voy a ponderme eso -dije.

-Crees que este le quedará bueno? -preguntaba ella a Alice.

-No necesito un vestido para un campamento! -alegué.

-Estás loca? Parece de monja! La chica tiene unas piernas espectaculares, hay que darle algo que le quede.

-HEY! estoy aquí! -grité, pero porsupuesto, fui ignorada.

En menos de media hora estaba metida en un probador con al menos 10 vestidos, 12 camisetas, 7 faltas y 5 pantalones.

-Y bien? -me preguntó alice desde el probador de junto. Yo por mientras batallaba con una camiseta que tenía lo que parecían mil agujeros y no podía descubrir por cual de todos se metían los brazos.

-Nisiquiera se como ponermelo.

-Agh! A veces me desesperas Bella Swan!

-No es mi culpa que HEY! -dije mientras la enana se metía a mi probador. -Podría haber estado desnuda!

-Nada que no haya visto antes Bella. A ver... es que traes la ropa interior incorrecta! Porsupuesto que esa camiseta nunca te va a quedar con ese bra! Tendremos que ir de compra de lenceria también!cAunque por mientras te llevaras... esto, esto... esto si que si -dijo meintras recogía un par de prendas que yo había dejado en el suelo.- Esto.. esto también...

Salí de la condenada tienda cos 3 bolsas que nisiqiera me había probado, pero pro lo menos me había desecho de los gritos de Alice.

Edward iba burlandose de mi pro los pasillos del centro comercial hasta que Rose habló.

-Bien chicos, aquí es donde ustedes no pueden entrar. -Abrí mis ojos como platos. Algo malo se avecinaba.

-Nos vemos aquí smimo en media hora! -dijo Alice mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba por otro pasillo.

-Alice a donde me llevas!

-La tienda de lencería prosupuesto, duh!- Me parece gracioso imaginarme la expresión que debo haber puesto en ese momento.

-Lauren querida! -Saludo Rose a una de las vendedoras.

-Rose, Alice! No las esperabamos pro aquí!

-Lo sé, pero tuvimos una emergencia y nos hacía falta ropa. -Yo observaba la escena algo desocncertada.- Oh! Por cierto, ella es Bella.

Sonreí en forma de saludo. Las chicas se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca de sus novios y la ultima moda y cosas por el estilo.

No crean que no intenté escapar, porque oh si que lo hice, pero cada vez que estaba a punt de lograrlo, Lauren la vendedora me lanzaba una pregunta a la cual tenía que responder ya que Alice y Rose también se volteaban para enterarse de mi respuesta.

-Estaba pensando que para ella algo así como los nuevos modelos Vicotria's Secret? -mencionó Alice apuntandome a mi.

-Tengo exactamente lo que necesita! -la vendedora fue y al cabo de 5 minutos volvió con muchos conjuntos de ropa interior.- Traje en todos los colores para ver cual le queda mejor.

-Hmm... no estoy segura entre el crema y el blanco... que opinas Bella?

-Son iguales...- respondí. Respuesta incorrecta, toda la tienda se volteó a mirarme con cara de que hubiese dicho un sacrilegio.

-Jaja... eres toda una bromista- dijo Rose intentando arreglar la situación. Perfecto, no volvería a hablar en todo el día.

Me metí a otro probador con todos los conjuntos que me habían pasado. Comencé a probarme brasieres. Muy pequeño, muy grande, color horrible... a quien se le ocurría hacer lencería color naranja?

-Necesitas ayuda cariño?

-Creo que si... -acepté -No logro abrochar este.

-Entro enseguida.

Me puse de espaldas esperando la ayuda.. La vendedora entró.

-No logro encontrar los broches- dije y me reí tontamente. Sentí unas manos calidas que recorrían mi espalda. Algo no andaba bien... cuando llegaron a mi trasero me sobresalte y me di la vuelta.

-Disculpe! -pero alguien me tapó la boca.

-Ese te queda bien -me dijo Edward con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dije sobresaltada.

-Sentí curiosidad y vine a verte.

-Si pero no puedes estar aquí! Si nos descubren no sería agradable.

-Y quien dijo que nos iban a descubrir? -dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello.

-Te lo advierto Edward, sal de aquí o...

-O qué? -y comenzó a besarme.

-O...o... al diablo -y seguí besandolo. Si, tengo que admitir que la idea de qe nos encontraran lo hacía más excitante aun y mucho mas divertido. Sentí sus manos recorriendo mi pierna de arriba abajo y esa fue mi señal para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, despojarlo de su camisa.

Sus manos en mi estomago me causaban pequeñas cosquillas y no podía evitar algunas risitas.

Toc Toc Toc...

-Está todo bien?

Dejé de besarlo repentinamente. A-tra-pa-dos!

-Si...si! No se preocupe.

-Segura que no necesitas nada?

-No no no!

-Bien... me quedaré aquí pro si necesitas algo.

-G-gracias- dje forzosamente mientras le hacía señales a Edward de que se pusiera su camisa.

Él parecía estar bastante divertido con la situación, ya que mientras más lo apuraba, más reía por lo bajo.

-Bien... voy a sacarla de allí y cuando yo haga la señal tu sales.

-Y cual es la señal? -me dijo aun casi riendo.

-Voy a toser muy fuerte...- Qué! Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Me puse mi ropa rapidamente y salí del probador.

-Te quedaron...? -no la dejé temrinar.

-Si, si si! Voy a comprarlos de inmediato!

-Perfecto! -dije mientras empujaba a la mujer hacia la caja registradora. Comencé a toser como desesperada.- Te pasa algo linda?

-No COF no se preocupe COF!

Si se lo preguntan, si, compre todos los malditos conjuntos de ropa interior. Edward de veras me la iba a pagar depsues de esa.


	23. Alucinogenos

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 23  
><em>

**Alucinogenos  
><strong>

-Swan?

-Aquí –dije mientras levantaba la mano desganadamente.

-Check… Stanley?

-Aquí!

-Perfecto… solo me falta… Alice Cullen!

-Está bajando la maleta señor Molina.

-Santísimo Dios! Solo nos vamos 3 días, que tanto puede llevar en su maleta –alegó el señor Molina. –Hale, dígale que tiene 5 minutos para llegar o se quedará acá.

Jasper corrió hacia las escaleras por Alice y volvió junto a ella (Cargando una enorme maleta) 1 minuto después.

-Lo siento, no encontraba mis tacones Jimmy Choo –dijo Alice con esa sonrisa angelical que siempre ponía cuando quería salirse con la suya.

-Taco…! … agh, está bien ya vamonos. –dijo el profesor dándose por vencido. Todos sabemos que intentar ganarle un argumento a Alice era imposible si se trataba de moda.

Me subí al bus de mala gana, después de todo eran las 7:30 de la mañana. A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre partir a una excursión a esa hora?

Me senté mirando la ventana unos momentos… supongo que esperaba a que Edward llegara… no es que quisiera sentarme con el, es decir… ustedes saben a lo que me refiero…

-Buenos días – me dijo alguien tapándome los ojos. Sonreí casi por inercia.

-Ho…la –dije dándome cuenta que no era Edward, sino que Mike. –qué haces aquí? –intentaba sonar normal pero no podía evitar que mi voz sonara algo asqueada.

-Qué no puedo sentarme junto a ti?

-No, no es eso, pero…

-Entonces no hay nada que decir- y desde ese punto tuve que aguantar sus coqueteos durante una maldita hora. No lograba ver ni a Rose ni a Alice ni a Edward. Al parecer estaban en otro bus… qué se yo, pero no tienen idea lo desesperada que estaba por salir de ese asiento.

-Creo que sería bueno que saliéramos juntos… es decir tu estás soltera, yo estoy soltero, ambos somos lindos… todos saldríamos ganando…- Estaba escuchando al chico pero en realidad no le estaba poniendo atención, así que la pregunta que me hizo me tomó por completa sorpresa.-Así que qué dices, quieres salir conmigo?

-Como en una… cita? –pregunté temerosa.

-S...si, como una cita –me respondió sonriente.

-Esto… citas… yo… -"Vamos Bella piensa algo!"- La verdad Mike… la verdad es que… la verdad es que yo quiero ser monja- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Mo…monja?

-Si, monja. Y por eso yo no puedo salir con chicos, es parte de mi… preparación de monja.

-Oh… ya veo…- el chico miró al suelo desilusionado. Qué tan idiota podía ser como para creerse lo de ser monja!

-No te sientas mal- le dije poniendo una de mis manos sobre su hombro- estoy segura que el señor te enviará a la chica adecuada eventualmente.

Mike solo sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta. No me volvió a hablar en todo el camino, lo cual fue perfecto para mí, ya que me pude poner mis audífonos y dormir todo el resto del trayecto.

Cuando llegamos a La Push estaba más nublado que nunca. Me bajé del bus y por fin encontré a los chicos.

-Donde estabas! –nos gritamos Edward y yo al unísono.

-Sentada al lado de Mike –le dije acentuando el nombre del chico.

-Pues yo estaba sentado al lado de la maestra –me dijo.

-Bien, fue horrible, la próxima vez nos sentamos juntos- afirmé.

-Wow, qué demonios le hiciste al pobre chico? –me preguntó Edward apuntando a Mike quien tenía una cara de depresión impresionante.

-Le dije que quería ser monja- le respondí sonriente.

Caminamos bromeando hacia donde estaba el resto de la clase, Alice, Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie incluidos.

-Clase, pongan mucha atención! Antes de irnos a recorrer el bosque deben armar sus carpas. –euforia general- Silencio! Recuerden que pueden acampar por todo el borde del bosque, pero, si señor Hale hay un pero, las carpas deben ser separadas, y con eso me refiero a chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas. –Se escuchó un abucheo general- Sin discusiones. Por ultimo, les recuerdo que este es un paseo de estudios, así que intenten aprender algo!- seguramente siguió hablando, pero para ese entonces los chicos y yo ya estábamos caminando en busca de un buen lugar para acampar.

-Este es el lugar perfecto- dijo Emmet y tiró todos los bolsos, porque si, lo hicimos cargarlos.

-Más cuidado! Tengo cosas delicadas ahí! – dijo Alice intentando golpear al enorme de su hermano. Por supuesto que no lo logró.

-Bien chicas, momento de ordenar el campamento. –dijo Rose.

-Ustedes… van a armar el campamento? –dijo Jasper aguantándose la risa.

-Nuestra parte… si –respondí yo.

Jasper y Emmet se miraron y explotaron en risas.

-No podrán siquiera sacar la carpa de su envoltura.

No estaba mirando la cara de las demás, pero sabía que era la misma que la mía.

-Claro que podemos –alegó Alice.

-Perfecto, entonces te reto hermanita…

-Eh… Emmet no creo que esto sea una buena idea…-dijo Edward por lo bajo.

-Cállate hermano. El que más se demore en armar la carpa tiene que cocinar hoy.

-Trato –dijo Alice dándole la mano a Emmet.

**EDWARD POV**

Íbamos a perder. Mierda! Por qué nunca me escuchan?

-Si nos retiramos ahora quedaremos con algo de dignidad- intenté decirles a los chicos pero fui ignorado… para variar.

-Pásame esa estaca Jasper! Y tu Edward no digas tonterías, ya lo tenemos todo bajo control.- Mentiras… nuestra carpa parecía mas algo así como un iglú derritiéndose, mientras que la de las chicas, bueno, se veía igual que la de la foto del paquete en donde venía.

-Si hubiésemos seguido las instrucciones –recibí un golpe en al cabeza en respuesta.

-Cállate y trabaja!

-Necesitan ayuda con eso?-gritó Bella.

-Estamos perfectamente bien!- grité de vuelta.

-Seguros? Nosotras estamos a punto de terminar! –gritó Rose.

-Preocúpense de sus propios asuntos, aquí estamos perfecto! –respondió Emmet.

-Estamos perdidos… -dijo Jasper por lo bajo.

Estuve a punto de decir "se los dije" pero no quería otro golpe.

Después de 5 minutos más de batallar con la maldita tienda escuché el victorioso "Listo" de las chicas.

-De cenar queremos pollo… con salsa de champiñones! Y que no les quede salado –dijo Alice mientras ellas entraban a su tienda a cambiarse de ropa. La vi sacarnos la lengua mientras cerraba el cierre.

-Maldición! –gritó Emmet arrojando al piso una herramienta que tenía en la mano.

Genial… de donde íbamos a sacar pollo…

**BELLA POV**

-Eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé –admití mientras me cambiaba de ropa.

-Emmet es bastante inútil bajo presión… en todo ámbito- dijo Rose.

-Ew! Es mi hermano, recuerdas –le dijo Alice arrojándole una de sus zapatillas.

Nos reímos un rato y cuando estuvimos listas salimos de la tienda solo para ver que los chicos seguían intentándolo.

-Suerte con eso –les dijimos y partimos a caminar.

-No sé como los Quileutes pueden vivir con todo este fango… es terrible- se quejaba Alice.

-Si no te hubieras puesto esos costosos zapatos no te estarías quejando.- le reproché yo.

-Nadie quería pasear por el bosque de todos modos! –dijo la chica sacándome la lengua.

-Esperen un poco, tengo que atarme los cordones – no se qué era lo que tenían mis manos pero nunca podía hacer un buen nudo de zapatos.

Me agaché y comencé a abrocharlos, pero cuando me levanté Alice y Rose ya no estaban.

-Muy gracioso chicas… -dije mirando a todos lados. –Ya, si, "atrapamos a Bella", que divertido, ahora aparezcan.

Nada… solo silencio. De repente unas pisadas.

-Alice? –dije mirando hacia el lado. Si, lo acepto, tenía miedo. Otra vez un ruido.- Rose! Vamos chicas no es gracioso.

-Bu! –en mi oído.

-MIERDA! –salté asustada… -Idiota!

-Jajaja!

-No te rías Jacob! No fue gracioso.

-Oh vamos Bella, fue solo una bromita –me dijo el chico poniendo cara angelical.

-Tonto- dije empujándolo. –Y Alice y Rose?

-Aquí! –dijo una pequeña vocecita que salía de atrás de un árbol.

-Agh! Los odio- dije riendo.

Jacob caminó un rato con nosotras, dijo que nos llevaría a donde él y sus amigos se reunían.

-Y tu no deberías estar en la escuela? –le pregunté.

-Si… -me respondió como si nada.

-Y bueno? – lo interrogué.

-No tenía ganas de ir, así que me salté las clases.

-Que malo –le dije riendo.

Pasamos por unos matorrales bastante altos, mientras Alice casi lloraba por el fango en sus zapatos, y llegamos a un pequeño prado en donde había dos chicos sentados.

-Chicas, ellos son Quil y Embry. Quil, Embry ellas son Alice, Rosalie y Bella.

-Bella? Tu amiga con beneficios? –dijo Embry.

Miré a Jake con cara extrañada.

-Yo no dije eso… dije que… era un... beneficio tenerla de amiga! –clarificó Jake.

-Si… lo que tu digas… -dijo Quil riendo.

Los amigos de Jacob eran bastante agradables, muy divertidos. A veces me costaba recordar que eran menores que nosotros.

**EDWARD POV**

-LISTO! Ven, no era tan difícil!- dijo Emmet. Después de 25 intentos habíamos podido armar la bendita tienda. Se veía bastante fea, ero por lo menos no se caía.

-Qué hora es?- preguntó Jasper que estaba sentado exhausto.

-Las… 4 de la tarde! –exclamé.

-Cómo pasó esto! Hace solo un rato eran las 12 del día y ahora… -Jasper paró de hablar por unos segundos- las chicas…

-Salieron hace horas y aun no vuelven… -dijo Emmet completando su frase.

-Voy a llamar a Alice- dijo Jasper tomando su celular. Esperamos a que marcara y a que llamara.

TUUUT, TUUUT, TUUUT…

-Bueno?

-ALICE! Cariño! Donde están? No se perdieron!

-Jazz?

-Si, soy yo! Alice donde están?

-Oh no te preocupes, estamos con unos chicos muy simpáticos!

-Chicos? –exclamó Jasper.

-Como que chicos! Dame ese teléfono Jasper! –demandó Emmet.

-Dile a Emmet que no moleste! – empezaba a preocuparme. Tenía un feo presentimiento de con quién podían estar. Le quité el celular de las manos a Jasper y demandé hablar con Bella.

-Alice dame con Bella!

-Ay, que pesado –dijo mi hermana.

-Edward?

-Bella con quien están?

-Por qué estás tan enojado? Aun no arman la tienda? –dijo riendo.

-En serio, con quién están?

-Está bien, está bien! Estamos con Jake y sus amigos… -golpe bajo- espero que ya hayan comenzado a cocinar, porque guardamos toda nuestra hambre para la cena! –y colgó.

-Edward?... hermano reacciona!

-Hay que ir a buscarlas. –dije.

-Por qué? Qué pasa?

-Esto es personal…

**BELLA POV**

Estábamos de lo mejor sentados con los chicos Quileutes, hasta que escuché la cansada voz de Jasper.

-Estoy seguro de que hemos pasado por aquí antes…

-Pues pasaremos de nuevo! –ese era Edward.

-Ya vas a decirnos con quienes están?- parecía ser Emmet. Estaban tras los arbustos.

-Están con unos malditos y estupidos… -decía mientras pasaba a través los arbustos. -… Bella!- dijo poniendo cara de amigos.

-Qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunté.

-Nos preocupamos por ustedes.

-Hola Edward –dijo Jake estirándole la mano como saludo. Pude ver la cara de pocos amigos de Edward, pero debo agradecerle que al menos intentara disimularla.

Caminamos hacia el campamento, era hora de aparecerse un rato o los profesores iban a preocuparse. Los chicos Quileutes nos acompañaron también, los habíamos invitado a cenar.

-Y bien, tienen nuestro pollo con salsa de champiñones? –preguntó Rose. Vi a los chicos mirarse entre ellos.

-Bueno… lo que pasó…

-Es decir… -intentó decir Edward.

-Es todo culpa de Edward que quería salir a buscarlas!- Edward miró a Emmet con cara de traición máxima.

-Quiere decir que no tenemos cena? –pregunté furiosa.

-No del todo… es decir, tenemos los champiñones.

-Podemos hacer sopa… -dijo Jazz.

-Perfecto, pues háganla- ordenó Alice.

-Si su majestad –dijo Emmet.

Se demoraron un poco en traer el agua y armar la fogata. Para ese entonces ya eran casi las 7 y el sol comenzaba a irse.

El agua comenzó a hervir.

-Ahora solo debemos echar los champiñones –dijo Jasper con cara sonriente. Se disponía a echarlos cuando los vi.

-NO! –gritamos yo y Jake al mismo tiempo.

-Qué pasa! Nos preguntó Jasper bastante asustado.

-Quieren matarnos! –pregunté.

-Huh? –preguntaron extrañados.

-Acaso no saben que esos son letales si se comen en cantidades no dosificadas? –preguntó Jake.

-De que estas hablando chico indígena? –preguntó Edward.

-Edward, esos so hongos alucinógenos, no de los que se pueden comer normalmente. –le explique.

-Son qué?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Alucinógenos… drogas muy fuertes –respondió Jacob- si comemos más de lo que se puede, podemos morir.

-Hmmm… pero ya que están aquí… no deberíamos desperdiciarlos –dije. Hace mucho que no probaba de esos.

-No estoy segura…- dijo Alice.

-Yo si le entro –dijo Emmet.

-Yo también- dijo Jake.

-Y yo- replicó inmediatamente Edward.

-Creo que yo también- dijo Jazz.

-Bueno, bueno, yo igual- se rindió Rose.

-Nosotros también –dijeron Quil y Embry.

Todos miramos a Alice con cara interrogante.

-Ya! Ya, yo también…

-Perfecto! Ahora Jake, ayúdame a preparar estos bebés…

Los cocinamos tal y como lo recordaba, servimos a todos en un vaso.

-Talvez se demore un poco en hacer efecto, pero no se desesperen, ok? –dije. Todos asintieron.

Lo tomamos a la vez. Siempre he sido algo resistente para estás cosas así que vi como uno a uno mis amigos empezaban a hablar idioteces y a reírse solos. Alice por ejemplo creía que estaba sentada sobre un arcoíris… era bastante divertido. Jasper balbuceaba algo de las nubes de colores… cabe decir que ya era bastante de noche y no, no había nubes. Embry y Quil creían que eran lobos. Jake parecía simplemente perdido. Rose y Emmet aun no sentían el efecto, pero Edward actuaba muy chistoso. Hasta que comenzó a balbucear mi nombre.

-Bella… Bella… BELLA! –mire a Rose ya Emmet que lo estaban mirando extrañados.

-Mierda- dije por lo bajo y fu hacia el. Lo empujé hacia un poco más adentro del bosque.

-Edward escúchame –le dije mientras sostenía su rostro.

-Bella… jajaja… eres tú? Me ves? Porque creo que soy invisible!

-Si, si… shh- le dije mientras casi por inercia otra vez lo besé rápidamente.

-Te a… Edward? Qué te está pasando? –su cara se estaba transformando… en la de un gato. Comencé a tocarla para ver si era verdad o no y si, podía sentir su pelaje…

De repente el cielo cambió de color… eran muchos colores, iban hacia una estrella con la cara de Edward. Vi a Jake… era un lobo… Edward de nuevo. Me hablaba en un idioma que no entendía y luego perdía su forma. Ya no era Edward, eran colores… quería volar hacia ellos. Las flores tenían caras… me hablaban y luego Edward. Ya no caminaba, ahora volaba, flotaba. Había un ritmo en mi cabeza, era constante, electrónico con una vocecita irritante. Habían enanos caminando. Estaba mi mama y mi papá, mirándome y riéndose, aviones y colores, muchos colores. Comencé a bailar en el aire, dejaba una estela de luces brillantes. Los árboles bailaban conmigo. Amanecía muchas veces y el cielo era de colores totalmente hermosos. Quería lamerlo… sabía a fresas, con piña, goma de mascar, frutas, chocolate, sabía a todo y a nada a la vez. Era como si el cielo me lamiera a mi en vez de yo a el. Y luego, en el suelo, en la tierra, abajo, Edward…

Desperté porque el sol golpeaba mis ojos con mucha fuerza. El cielo ya no era de colores, se había acabado el efecto. Quise moverme pero estaba atrapada. Mire hacia la derecha, Jacob, hacia la izquierda, Edward.

Me quedé pensativa un momento y me reí para mis adentros, era una situación más que graciosa.

Besé a Jacob en la frente y a Edward en los labios y me levanté con mucho cuidado. Necesitaba dormir de verdad.

Mientras caminaba hacia la tienda y veía los vestigios de la noche (es decir a Alice durmiendo acurrucada con Jasper y a Emmet durmiendo abrazado del pie de Embry con una corona de hojas, además de Rose durmiendo apoyada en la tienda de los chicos mientras que Quil dormía abrazado a una roca que recuerdo que ayer llamaba "el macho alfa de su manada") recordé que no habíamos comido nada.


	24. Te amo

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 24  
><em>

**Te amo...  
><strong>

-Crees que hayan muerto? –me preguntó Alice.

-No por ahora, pero cuando se despierten quizás si –le respondí. Eran Edward y Jacob que ahora no solo estaban durmiendo juntos, sino que también abrazados.

Alice comenzó a picarlos con un palito hasta que conseguimos una respuesta por parte de Edward. Fue algo así con un gruñido, pero por lo menos era señal de que seguían vivos.

Los demás se habían levantado hace un rato, todos menos Emmet que aún no soltaba el pie del pobre Embry que tuvo que quedarse sentado cerca. Le pregunté a Quil si no los iban a buscar por no haber llegado a casa un día de semana y me contestó que cuando no llegaban sus padres siempre asumían que estaban en la casa del otro, así que no había problema.

Salí unos segundos de nuestro lugar para ver si ya había movimiento en las otras carpas, pero parece que nada… talvez todos habían tenido una noche de diversión.

-Sácame las manos de encima! –escuché a lo lejos. Perfecto, los chicos ya se habían despertado.

-Qué hacías durmiendo cerca de mí! –gritó la voz de Edward.

-No, qué hacías tú durmiendo cerca de mí? –le respondió Jacob.

-Chicos ya cálmense –dijo Alice.

Creo que todo el alboroto despertó a Emmet quien también grito algo asqueado.

Caminé lentamente hacia el ojo del huracán por decirlo así.

-Qué tal durmieron? –pregunté. Ambos me miraron con cara de "no molestes" y yo solo me reí. –Tuve que dejarlos durmiendo así… se veían adorables. –dije aun riendo.

-Bella, no es gracioso –me dijo Edward.

-Que gruñón! Apuesto que a Jake le pareció adorable.

-Si, claro –me dijo el chico algo mosqueado. Se sacudió un poco la ropa y luego miró a todos lados buscando a sus amigos. –Es hora de irnos.

-Si… y creo que hoy si debemos ir a la escuela. –Respondió Embry.

-Estás loco? Yo opino que vayamos a casa de Seth y durmamos –dijo Quil.

-Perfecto! Me encanta cuando piensas Quil –lo felicitó Jacob. –Bien chicos, fue una… agradable noche pero es hora de irnos.

-Vendrán hoy en la noche? –pregunté.

-Talvez… depende de que tanto nos descubran o no… -el chico me dirigió una sonrisa y luego hizo un adiós general al igual que sus amigos. Se marcharon de inmediato.

-Creo que nunca más haré caso a algo de lo que diga Bella –dijo Rose tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Rose, esto no deja jaqueca –le dije.

-Si, pero al parecer me golpeé con algo… además estoy bastante confundida.

-Les dije que era mala idea –dijo la pequeña vocecita de Alice desde atrás.

-Alguien me quiere decir por qué raigo esto en la cabeza? –preguntó Emmet sacándose la corona de hojas.

Todos subimos los hombros en forma de "no lo sé".

Comenzamos a movernos lentamente para ordenar un poco el desastre y Edward se me acercó.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que ayer me acosté a tu lado.

-Lo hiciste –le respondí yo.

-Y… entonces? –me preguntó algo confundido.

-si me quedaba durmiendo a tu lado la gente sospecharía… -le susurré.

-Sospecharía qué?

-Tu sabes…

-No, no lo sé –me dijo juguetón. Otra vez haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa.

-Ya! Detente antes de que alguien nos escuche. –le dije empujándolo un poco y para variar, totalmente sonrojada.

-Creo que necesito una ducha –dijo Alice perezosamente.

-Si, yo también –dije yo evadiendo al chico.

-Bueno, pues les informo que aquí no hay duchas –dijo la voz del señor Molina.

Las tres chicas miramos con espanto.

-Disculpe, creo que le entendí mal… pero dijo que no habían duchas?- preguntó Rosalie desesperada.

-Escuchó perfectamente bien señorita Hale. Y ahora ya vístanse… aunque parece que ya están vestidos…

-Para qué hay que vestirse? –preguntó Jazz.

-Uno: para ser personas decentes y dos: porque nos vamos de excursión hacia la playa.

Hubo un "no" general.

-Qué creían? Que esto era para pasarla bien nada más? Los quiero listos en 5 minutos. Y señorita Cullen, póngase zapatos cómodos.

Alice le sonrió falsamente.

Con toda la flojera del mundo nos dirigimos a nuestras tiendas de campaña y nos cambiamos de ropa. Fuimos hacia donde estaba el resto de la gente.

-Como llegaron tarde y somos impares, yo elegiré a sus parejas. –dijo la otra profesora que nos acompañaba.- Jasper Hale usted irá con… Su hermana. Y Señor Emmet usted con la señorita Swan. Alice Cullen… y Eric. Y Edward con Jessica.

Creo que Alice intentó alegar, pero fue callada inmediatamente por la profesora que empezó a dar explicaciones de lo que teníamos que buscar y las anotaciones que teníamos que hacer.

A mi en realidad no me importaba ir con Emmet, nos llevábamos bastante bien así que la íbamos a pasar de lo mejor, pero al parecer a Jessica le encantaba la idea de ir con Edward ya que no paraba de darle esa mirada de… no lo sé… parecía que se lo estaba devorando.

-Lista compañera? –dijo Emmet tomándome por sorpresa.

-Ah? –dije apartando la mirada de Jessica- Si!

Comenzamos la excursión bastante animados. Había que buscar un tipo especial de flores y algo de un musgo, no escuché realmente. Iba pasándomela bastante bien con Emmet, aunque de vez en cuando me distraía la estúpida risita de Jessica cuando Edward decía una broma. Qué le pasaba? El chico no era tan gracioso después de todo, es decir…. Ya olvídenlo.

-Auch! –Dije sacando rápidamente la mano de la planta que había tocado –Esta porquería me clavó sus espinas –y me chupé el dedo.

-Si, a mi igual –admitió Emmet imitando mi gesto.

-Cuidado… esa tiene espinas- le dijo Edward a Jessica.

Tuve una mezcla de sentimientos en ese minuto, fue como… si se me apretara el estomago.

Por supuesto la idiota solo se rió. Fruncí el ceño… estaba algo confundida. En el fondo de mi corazón sabía perfectamente que mi estado de "confundida" eran celos, puros y legítimos celos. Edward era mío… si, ahí lo tienen, estaba celosa.

Hora del almuerzo.

Me senté con Emmet a comer el miserable sándwich que había traído mientras observaba como la señorita-granes-pechos más conocida como Jessica compartía su asquerosamente delicioso almuerzo con Edward.

-Esto no sabe nada bien –dijo Emmet.

-Nunca debimos dejar a Alice preparar los bocadillos que traeríamos. –admití.

Miré a Alice que estaba sentada unos metros más allá forcejeando con el almuerzo de Eric ya que se veía bastante más delicioso que el de ella.

-Creo que voy a ver unos minutos a Rose… no te molesta verdad? –me preguntó el chico.

-Para nada… ve. –y después de dirigirme una sonrisa de grandulón se levantó de su asiento en dirección a los Hale. Yo me quedé ahí comiendo sola.

-Que expedición más tonta, no crees? –me dijo el chico Cullen sentándose a mi lado.

-Ahá…- fue todo lo que le dije mientras seguía comiendo. Edward me miró algo extrañado pero yo seguí comiendo.

-Además aquí el clima es peor que en el internado… hace un frío horrible.

-Ahá…

-Me vas a decir que te pasa o voy a tener que seguir diciendo cosas sin sentido para intentar mantener una conversación?

-Estoy comiendo –fue todo lo que le dije.

-Pareces molesta.

-No lo estoy.

-Mentirosa.

-No.

-Si.

-Bueno si tú lo dices…

-Eres bastante desagradable cuando te lo propones, sabes? –me dijo levantándose de mi lado.

-Mira quien lo dice –le respondí.

-Me vuelvo con mi compañera.

-Haz eso…

Y bueno, me quedé comiendo sola otra vez. Claro que me arrepentí de haber sido así, es decir no tenía por qué ponerme celosa y menos ser así de pesada con él, pero no podía evitarlo…

Emmet volvió y continuamos buscando las malditas plantas.

-Perfecto, creo que solo nos faltan 2 especies más y podemos irnos tranquilos de aquí. –dije ya muchísimo más calmada. Había pasado bastante rato desde el incidente de Edward y ya no había escuchado la risa de Jessica, así que no había nada que me sacara de mis cabales… o al menos eso creía yo.

-Aaaah! –un gritó, más bien chillido a lo lejos.

-Tranquila, era solo una abeja- La voz de Edward.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica sonrojándose. Si, mi visión periférica se había agudizado desde hoy en la mañana ya que pasaba cada segundo observando a esos dos.- Me dan mucho miedo los bichos.

-Bella, te pasa algo? –dijo Emmet haciendo que dejara de mirarlos.

- No, nada… por qué?

-Creo que te… está saltando el ojo –me dijo bastante extrañado.

-Estoy bien –fue todo lo que pude articular.

Intenté seguir el resto de la actividad lo más calmadamente, pero para el tiempo que habíamos terminado, había tenido que soportar gritos, risas, coqueteos, cruzadas de río, etc., etc… estaba más que mosqueada.

-Bella?

-NO ESTOY CELOSA! –grité. –Ah… Alice… qué pasa?

-Hmmm… no es por nada pero… te ves terrible –me dijo. Era verdad, estaba despeinada, sucia y con cara de monstruo.

-Tu hermano tiene la culpa- dije sin pensarlo.

-Emmet? tan malo fue ser su pareja?

-No, no… es decir… ya, voy a cambiarme.

-Bueno… yo quería decirte que tenemos que ir a la fogata luego… hay otra especie de actividad de grupo o qué se yo…

Le escuché mientras caminaba hacia la tienda y le hice una señal con la mano.

-Hey! –me dijo Edward tomándome por sorpresa del brazo mientras iba a cambiarme.- Ni creas que diciéndome no me pasa nada vas a comprarme…

-Voy a cambiarme –le dije ácidamente. Él no me soltó.

-Qué demonios pasa?- me preguntó. Tomé valor y le hablé.

-Por qué no le preguntas a Jess?

-Jessica…? Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?

-Nada…

-No me vas a decir que…

-No te voy a decir nada- dije soltándome- Ahora adiós.- y caminé hacia mi carpa.

-Esto es tu culpa! Tu eres la que dijo…- me puse los audífonos y dejé de oírlo.

Pasé la media hora que me quedaba intentando verme un poco mejor de lo que me veía, porque si, estaba terrible.

Cuando llegué a la fogata, estaban todos sentados alrededor haciendo una estúpida dinámica con unas tarjetas. Me senté al lado de Rosalie, lo más alejada de Edward que pude. Ustedes pensarán "qué chica mas infantil e idiota!", pues lo siento… así reacciono frente a las cosas que son nuevas para mí… no puedo evitarlo.

-Señorita Swan, llega tarde- me dijo el señor Molina, y yo para variar, lo ignoré.- Es el turno de… Mike, su turno.

El chico sacó una de las tarjetas de una gran bolsa. En la tarjeta se leía "Yo disfruto…"

-Yo disfruto… las vacaciones porqué no hay escuela.

-Jajaja! –risa general.

-Muy gracioso… El siguiente.

La bolsa pasó a Edward.

-Yo quiero… poder entender a las chicas –dijo mirándome de reojo. Golpe bajo.

Le pasó la bolsa a Jasper.

-Yo puedo… tocarme la lengua con mi nariz –otra vez la gente riendo. Turno de Alice.

-Yo deseo… darme una ducha por favor.

Y así, hasta que llegó a mi.

Saqué la tarjeta de la bolsa: "Yo odio…"

-Yo odio… a la gente con risa estúpida, que no entiende las indirectas y que culpa a los demás de las cosas…- y claro que estaba mirando a Edward.

_Touché._

Ni siquiera me molesté en escuchar lo que decía la gente, solo me concentré en la mirada de desprecio hacia Edward. El ambiente entre nosotros estaba tan tenso que podía ser cortado con cuchillo de mantequilla.

Habiendo terminado el juego me levanté rápidamente. Quería desaparecer de ahí.

Caminé un poco internándome en el bosque, era mí momento de estar sola. No me apetecía ver a nadie en ese minuto.

Encontré un lugar bastante alejado y bastante solo en donde me senté y encendí un cigarrillo.

Qué diablos me estaba pasando? Me estaba convirtiendo en una amargada por un chico! Esa no era yo! En realidad creo que estaba más enojada conmigo misma que con Edward. No era natural en mí pasar más de un mes interesada en un chico, pero cada vez que veía a Edward otra chica se me ponían los pelos de punta.

-Aquí estabas –me sobresalté un poco cuando lo oí.

-Quiero estar sola…- me levanté del suelo.

-Vamos Bella, no puedes ser tan idiota…

-Me estás diciendo idiota? –dije poniéndome al frente. Aspiré mi cigarrillo.

-Deja de fumar –me dijo quitándomelo de la mano.

-Oye qué te pasa! –le dije enojada.-Me voy de aquí. Estaba decidida a irme, pero la fuerza de u chico no se compara a la mía. Edward me empujó hacia el árbol más cercano y me aprisionó contra él.

-No te vas a mover hasta que me expliques qué pasa.

Miré al suelo algo avergonzada, pero bastante enojada.

-Tú! Tu eres el problema, ok?- me miró n poco confundida.- Tu y la idiota de Jessica que se la pasaron riendo todo el día.

-Estás celosa de Jessica? –rió por lo bajo.- Jessica no es nadie…

-Siempre dices eso… pero si no es Jessica, es Tanya y si no es Tanya es Hayley y si no es Victorya…

-De qué me estás hablando Bella! Tú misma me dijiste que no teníamos nada! No tienes derecho a ponerte celosa…

Se me estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas y no tenía idea por qué.

-No estoy celosa!

-Oh si lo estás! Pero eres demasiado testaruda para aceptarlo, no! De todos modos, tu tienes la culpa… se supone que no habían sentimientos de por medio aquí verdad! –Sentimientos?...-Si estás celosa significa que sientes algo! Pero no puedes exigirme que esté siempre contigo si no tenemos nada! Lo dejaste bastante claro cuando hablamos! Esto es solo sexo, nadie iba a enamorarse de nadie!

Enamorarse? Qué…? Cómo?... Las palabras del chico me arrollaron como un camión… Y por fin lo entendí… entendí lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, por mi corazón, por mi cuerpo, por mis venas… Entendí porqué estaba molesta, porqué me aterraba que se fuera con otra chica, por qué me convertía en un desastre cuando no estábamos juntos…

-Te amo…- Qué me está pasando? Porqué se están escapando estas palabras de mi boca… yo no…

-Y TU SIN EMBARGO SIGUES EXIGIENDOME COSAS Y…

-Te amo-dije más fuerte…

-PERO YO NO PUEDO….qué? –me dijo deteniendo su discurso.

-Yo… te amo… Te amo… te amo.

El chico se quedó boquiabierto. Yo estaba hecha un desastre, no entendía qué estaba haciendo, pero si estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo… Yo lo amaba.

-Lo siento… yo… tengo que irme- dije liberándome de mi prisión y caminando rápido hacia más adentro del bosque.

Edward se quedó ahí… parado… yo caminé muy rápido, asustada de lo que acababa de decirle.


	25. Desde el prmer día

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 25  
><em>

**Desde el primer día  
><strong>

Estaba hiperventilando. "Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío…". Creo que caminé sin rumbo por un rato, solo mirando al suelo y me detuve al chocar con una rama.

El sonido del silencio del bosque alteraba más mi estado de ánimo. Creo que ni aunque me hubiesen tirado agua con un balde habría reaccionado. Por un lado las cosas iban bien: lo había confesado, más bien lo había terminado gritando, pero por otro lado era terrible y además había huido.

Si intentará describirles lo que sentía, sería inútil. Ansiedad, miedo, rabia, amor, nerviosismo… deseaba desaparecer, deseaba volver con mis padres, deseaba no haber dicho nada, pero más que nada deseaba que me siguiera. Que corriera a donde yo estaba y me abrazara fuerte. Niñerías de chicas…

Dejé de respirar como si recién hubiesen intentado ahogarme en una piscina y me paré derecha, después de todo, la dignidad es lo primero dicen por ahí. Me auto-convencí de que tenía que volver al campamento y juntando todo el coraje que tenía me di la vuelta.

Sus penetrantes ojos verdes me miraban intensamente y me quedé helada. Parecía una estatua parado ahí, sin dejar de mirarme, y yo parecía una presa acorralada de lo asustada que estaba.

-Lo siento… -dije. –Se que no debí haberlo dicho… no quiero que te sientas obligado a intentar quererme solo porque a mi se me haya salido algo. Tonta yo, siempre metiendo la pata. –en momentos como este, bromear era lo que mejor podía hacer.

-Es verdad?... lo que dijiste? –Gracias al cielo era de noche, ya que mis mejillas ardían como nunca.

-Si, es verdad.

Escuché sus pasos acercándose a mí, rompiendo las pequeñas hojas secas del suelo a medida que pisaba.

Se paró frente a mí y pude sentir su aliento sobre mi cabeza. En ese minuto me invadió una paz interior inimaginable. Cerré mis ojos y de alguna manera sabía que el también había cerrado los suyos.

-Yo… estoy enamorado de ti. –Abrí mis ojos de golpe –desde el primer día en que te vi.

El me quería! EL ME AMABA! No, no… NO! Esto no debía ser cierto! Yo era un pésimo partido!

Sentí sus brazos rodeándome e instintivamente lo aparté.

-No te puedes enamorar de mí! –intenté decirle y pareció bastante sorprendido, después de todo lo que le estaba diciendo era bastante estúpido considerando que hace unos minutos atrás yo misma le había dicho que lo amaba- Soy torpe! Me gusta pelear, me visto horrible! –dije casi aleteando mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor suyo- Soy gruñona por las mañanas, como casi como bestia, parezco un chico! Técnicamente enamorarte de mí te hace ser gay!

Escuché su melodiosa risa y supe que seguía hablando tonterías.

-No me importa… es más, me gusta, me encanta que seas así. Bella, desde el día numero uno que llegaste a la escuela hubo algo en ti que me hizo cambiar. Al principio no o entendía y me enfadaba, pero ahora lo tengo clarísimo… Quiero pasar cada segundo junto a ti.

Y desde ahí no pude resistirme más. Era suya. Qué fácil caí.

Me abalancé a besarlo casi con furia. Creo que ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, o por lo menos uno de los más felices.

-No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo Edward Cullen –le dije entre besos.

-No me importan las consecuencias Isabello –dijo remarcando la O del final.

Salte para aferrarme a su cintura con mis piernas y continué besándolo. Por mi que ese momento no hubiese acabado jamás; era una persona feliz haciendo a otra persona feliz.

El beso se tornó más apasionado y la atmósfera mas caliente. Claro que tenía clarísimo que estábamos en medio de un bosque y que podía clavarme una espina o golpearme una rama si terminábamos haciendo algo allí, pero en ese minuto me importaba un carajo cualquier cosa que no fuera Edward.

Hice lo que mejor sabía hacer y me despojé de mi camisa lo más rápido posible.

Nuestros cuerpos irradiaban urgencia pero aun así intentábamos mantenernos calmados. Esto era más que sexo. Así que así se sentía estar con alguien que amabas…

El proceso de desnudarse fue más fluido que las últimas veces y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba admirando su perfectamente formado cuerpo. Lenta y cuidadosamente me posicionó sobre el suelo asegurándose que no hubiera nada que pudiera molestar a bajo mió.

Me observó unos instantes.

-Qué…? –pregunté avergonzada.

-Te amo Bella. –y me besó.

Sentí que mi corazón se apretaba. Sentí a mi mente no respondiéndome, sentí a mis pulmones perdiendo aire. Ya me había pasado antes, pánico, pero nunca como ahora. Estaba aterrada, ahora que tenía claro lo que sentía tenía miedo de perderlo. Ahí estaba, llorando como una idiota, intentando que no se notara. Cerré los ojos, no quería que esto se terminara… jamás.

Edward era dueño de todo, mi corazón, mi vida, mi alma… pero yo no sabía si era digna de eso. Quería que el lo entendiera, que supiera que yo era… imperfecta, no merecedora de él…

-Porfavor… –dije aun sollozando en silencio. Era una suplica de que no confiara en mi, de que no esperara perfección.

Lo sentí dentro de mí como nunca antes. Era casi magia, un cuento de hadas, una canción de amor. Era todo lo que una chica soñaba. Escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios era más que excitante, era poesía. En algún punto había olvidado todos mis temores, aunque sabía que estaban encerrados en algún rincón de mi mente y eventualmente volverían a mi, pero ahora no me importaban.

Perdí toda mi rebeldía en ese momento, estaba sometida al hombre de … mis sueños? En qué momento me volví una persona cursi! Cosas hermosas eran lo único que se me venía a la cabeza ahora.

Acerqué su cabeza a la mía y le susurré desesperadamente.

-Te amo… te amo, nunca lo olvides.

-Nunca…

El movimiento cada vez se aceleraba más hasta que ninguno pudo más y puedo decir sinceramente que ese fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Ambos caímos rendidos al suelo y nos quedamos así por varios minutos.

Cuando por fin decidimos vestirnos me volvió a dar esa mirada.

-No me vayas a decir nada cursi –le dije sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mis labios. El rió.

-Lindo cabello.- Intenté buscarle algún defecto para molestarlo de vuelta, pero sorpresivamente no encontré ninguno.

Cap 26


	26. No todo es perfecto, verdad?

**Internado Forks para Chicos Rebeldes**

_Capitulo 26  
><em>

**No todo es perfecto, verdad?  
><strong>

La vida parecía sonreírme en ese minuto. De hecho, tenía una sonrisa bastante idiota pegada en mi rostro. Caminaba de la mano con Edward de vuelta al campamento hasta que sentí que me frenaba de golpe.

Lo miré algo extrañada.

-Si? –le pregunté.

-Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto hasta que tu lo decidas –me dijo, pero no apenado, sino que sonreía. Dios, me conocía tanto como para saber que yo misma quería contárselo a Alice y Rose.

Le devolví una sonrisa sincera y seguimos caminando.

-Dios mío! Donde estaban? Me tenían con el alma en un hilo –gritó una sobresaltada Alice haciendo que su voz sonara una octava más alta de lo normal.

-Relájate enana, solo estábamos conversando en el bosque –le dijo Edward más feliz de lo normal.

-No vuelvan a irse así! No ven que me preocupo!- siguió alegando, pero Edward se acercó a desordenarle el cabello y se calmó.

-Qué pasó con la dinámica de grupo?- pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

-Se acabó a penas Taylor comenzó a hablar de su vida sexual –dijo Rose haciendo una mueca de asco.

Reímos todos, y aunque nunca había estado más feliz, había algo que no me dejaba en paz. Era como si algo en mi interior me dijera que no todo iba a estar bien para siempre.

Dejé de prestarle atención y fui a acostarme; después de todo había sido un día lleno de emociones y solo quería dormir.

El calor de la mañana me despertó. Por primera vez desde que llegaba a Forks hacía un sol impresionante.

Ninguna de las chicas estaba en la tienda, así que me vestí tranquilamente y luego salí a investigar donde estaban los otros.

Su cabello cobrizo brillaba al sol y lo hacía verse casi angelical. No se hace cuanto tiempo estaba allí esperándome, pero se había quedado dormido. Instantáneamente una sonrisa se apoderó de mi y caminé hacia donde estaba Edward.

-Buenos días rayo de sol –le dije besando su frente. El tomó una bocanada de aire y se despertó.

-Buenos días Bella durmiente. Te tomaste tu tiempo, eh?

-Y tu te dormiste!

-No estaba durmiendo… yo solo… descansaba la vista.- Arqueé una ceja y lo mire con cara de "crees que soy idiota?". El solo rió.

-Y donde está el resto? –pregunté.

-En la playa. Tenemos permiso para ir, ya que nunca hay días soleados aquí y hay que aprovecharlos. –hizo una pausa – No te ves muy contenta…

-Playa, hmmm…

-No te gusta?

-El mar me… no me gusta. –Siempre le había temido al mar. Las corrientes marinas y las olas no eran algo especialmente atractivo para mi.

-Oh… si quieres nos quedamos acá. –dijo con tono algo apenado, pero luego lo cambió radicalmente, creo que para no ponerme en aprietos –Se me ocurren un par de cosas que podemos hacer los dos aquí solos.

-Olvídalo, vamos a la playa –le contesté riendo y tomé su mano arrastrándolo hacia la playa.

Cuando llegamos estaban todos muy alegres haciendo cosas que uno hace en la playa… ya saben, castillos de arena, tomando sol, etc.

Edward me besó la mejilla y corrió hacia donde estaba Emmet y Jasper. Se veían bastante graciosos lanzándose arena entre ellos.

Por mi parte, me senté junto a Alice y Rose que estaban tomando sol.

Alice levantó sus gafas para mirarme.

-No piensas ponerte tu bikini?

-No gracias… no me gusta el sol. –mentí. –Además, por qué trajeron bikini? Como supieron que habría sol.

-No lo sabíamos –contesto Rose- Pero siempre es necesario traer un bikini. Nunca sabes cuando llegará un día como estos.

Hubo un silencio. Tomé todo el valor que tenía (si, iba a contárselos).

-Hmmm… si bueno, esto… Alice, estoy saliendo con tu hermano. –Ya! Ya entendí, esa no fue la mejor manera de decirlo.

Al principio el shock fue enorme. Nadie me creía, de hecho Alice estuvo enfadada por unos días porque pensaba que le estaba jugando una broma, aunque luego confeso que siempre supo que nos gustábamos, lo que consiguió que me sonrojara.

Las primeras semanas fueron felicidad absoluta… ya saben a lo que me refiero; flores, chocolates, hacer el amor y niñerías como esas, pero después de un tiempo las cosas cambiaron. Comencé a sentir que no merecía a Edward. El era… como se dice… perfecto, y yo… bueno yo solo era Bella. No encajábamos, pero el no parecía notarlo.

Él siempre me hacía sentir querida, y yo sabía que en el fondo lo haría sufrir. Era una ecuación simple: chico perfecto más chica normal es igual a desastre.

Eso es lo que tenía en la cabeza ese sábado en la fiesta, y por eso bebí más de la cuenta y ahora no estaba bailando con mi galán de cuentos de hadas, sino que con un perdedor cualquiera que ni siquiera recordaba de donde había salido.

Casi pude escuchar su corazón romperse al momento que me vio como besaba al extraño que tenía en frente, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que yo era una mierda de chica y ni siquiera merecía mirarlo a los ojos. Empujé al chico y corrí, corrí hasta llegar a un punto del bosque que nunca había llegado. En el fondo de mi corazón siempre supe que Edward me seguiría. Siempre lo hace. EL siempre estaba ahí para arreglar lo que yo rompía, los errores que cometía y todo lo malo que hacía. No le importaba que se metiera en problemas; mientras yo estuviera bien, el también lo estaría.

-Lo siento –susurré dándole la espalda.

-No lo sientas… está bien –dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. Qué demonios había dicho? Que estaba bien? Con un demonio! Eso no estuvo bien.

-NO! –le grité mientras me giraba sobre mis talones para verlo a la cara- NO ESTA BIEN! soy una maldita… una maldita.. ugh! Nisiquiera se lo que soy!

-Tranquilízate…

-No! Tu altérate! Te lo suplico! –dije golpeándolo con mis puños en el pecho. –Grítame, empújame, insúltame! Haz algo! –te lo suplico…- pedí llorando.

-No puedo…-confesó.- Te amo demasiado como para hacer eso… Entiéndelo, te amo demasiado –y me abrazó.

En ese momento supe que no podía estar más con el. No podía soportar el hecho de que cada día de mi vida lo haría sufrir y el no haría nada. Era como una maldición, el amor por mí lo hacía sufrir. "Definitivamente soy la peor chica del mundo" pensé.

Esa noche hicimos el amor como nunca, de manera desesperada. LE hice entender que lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. Que nunca nada me haría olvidarlo. Y cuando se durmió regresé a mi cuarto, tomé algunas cosas y me marché de Forks.

Nunca más haría sufrir al hombre que amaba.

**EDWARD POV**

Un maldito mes había pasado desde ese día. Debí haberme dado cuenta que algo iba mal. Sus besos no eran lo mismo, sus caricias eran desesperadas, era un adiós.

Las miradas de lástima por parte de mis hermanos eran lo que menos soportaba. Yo sabía que ella aún me amaba, pero por miedo había actuado sin pensar. La llamé un millón de veces a su celular, pero nunca contestaba, o simplemente cortaba.

-Hermano…

-Déjame Alice.

-Porfavor déjame ayudarte… -pidió suplicante mi pequeña hermana.

-Si de verdad quieres ayudarme dime donde está, y no te atrevas a decir que no lo sabes.

-Sabes que no puedo… -dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Alice porfavor… te lo suplico, haré lo que quieras, te daré lo que quieras… -dije con voz entrecortada.

-Edward…

-Por favor –dije tomándola firmemente de los hombros. La situación ya se me había escapado de las manos. Tenía que encontrarla, me estaba volviendo loco y nadie me decía nada. Pregunte en la dirección de la escuela y nada, pregunte a todos mis compañeros y nada, incluso se lo pregunté a Jacob Black y tampoco respondió. Acaso no entendían que me estaba muriendo sin ella?

Alice respiró sonoramente y luego me miró fijamente.

-Está bien, te lo diré.

**BELLA POV**

Nadie cuestionó nada cuando llegué de vuelta a casa. Debió haber sido porque traía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Incluso parecía que había conmovido a mamá, quien el otro día llamó a la escuela y dijo que mi abuela estaba muy enferma y por eso me había ido de repente, y pidió explícitamente que no le dijeran a nadie donde me encontraba. Por fin apreciaba realmente a mis padres.

Ese lunes mamá toco la puerta despacio.

-Hija, voy al supermercado por cosas para el almuerzo, vienes?

-No mamá.. –dije y volví a taparme.

-Oh Bella por Dios! Tienes que levantarte algún día. –dijo mientras entraba a mi cuarto. –Hay un día precioso y tu estás ahí acostada desperdiciándolo.

-Talvez más tarde mamá…

-Bueno, pero prométeme que lo harás –respondió depositando un corto beso en mi frente.

-Si… - y luego se marchó.

Cuando me quedaba sola en casa lloraba. Nunca frente a mis padres porque no quería que me tuvieran lastima, pero si cuando estaba sola.

Lloraba hasta que me cansaba, hasta que mis cuerdas vocales se gastaban de tantos sollozos. Y sobre todo en días como este, donde el sol me recordaba el día en que Edward me dijo que me amaba. Estupida Bella, si tan solo no estuvieras podrida por dentro, entonces tu mundo no se confinaría a estas cuatro paredes.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando sonó el timbre. Extraño porque nunca sonaba tan temprano. De seguro era mamá que había dejado algo en casa.

Me puse un sweater y pantuflas para bajar a abrir. Pase por enfrente del espejo y vi mi cara demacrada, así que pase al baño a enjuagármela para que no descubriera que estuve llorando.

Cuando llegue a la puerta un sentimiento extraño me invadió, como si lo que estuviera al oto lado de la puerta estuviera a punto de darle una vuelta de 180º a mi mundo.

Giré la manilla y abrí.

Me quedé estática observando a la persona que estaba allí. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que uno de los dos habló, pero para mi fue una eternidad.

-Hola –dijo el chico.

-Edw… -intenté decir mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, pero no pude continuar porque tapó mis labios con un beso.

Era él… Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Despues de muchisimo tiempo termino esta historia :)<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el final que me tomó mucho tiempo escribir!

Se agradecen todos los reviews que me dejaron cuando la publique por primera vez! recuerden que escribo para ustedes :)!

xo.

Louise De la Valliere


End file.
